Hart Angústia
by EndyHart
Summary: "O casal Hart segue seus dias tranquilamente na sua bela casa em Bel Air , mas uma serie d acontecimentos vem abalar suas vidas.Então o amor deles é testado pela 1ª vez"
1. Chapter 1

**_Essa é uma história fictícia seus personagens pertencem á Columbia Tri-Star Televisão , o que houver nela parecido ou igual é apenas coincidência . Seu conteúdo é impróprio pra menores de 18 anos , então se sentir ofendido por favor não leia ._**

**_Caso não goste da escrita ou da dissertação por favor me desculpe e se sinta a vontade para opinar, lembre-se que não sou nenhuma escritora , apenas gostaria de compartilhar emoções guardadas ao longo dos anos que só agora tive coragem de postar . Emoções inspiradas por personagens e pessoas que amei e amo muito .. e amarei pra sempre ._**

**_Independente de ter assistido ou não a série Casal 20 ( Hart to Hart )_**

**_25/08/1979 à 22/05/1984 , ótima leitura ._**

**_Um abraço , beijos Hart .. Atenciosamente Angélica / Gé ._**

Era incrível como duas pessoas poderiam ser tão apaixonadas . Sem admitir pra ele mesmo , sempre teve medo que esse sentimento um dia pudesse acabar ou esfriar . Não que transparecesse isso nos amantes mas era muito mágico ,muito forte, muito intenso e muito verdadeiro ... pra ser verdade , pensou sorrindo . E principalmente porque os amantes eram seus amigos e ( ele) mais que um filho . Além do que ,era um privilégio fazer parte e conviver com essa relação todos os dias . Eles eram extremamente apaixonados , eles eram lindos , humanitários ,inteligentes , ricos , alegres e divertidos cada um à seu modo . Até a perfeição pra eles parecia algo artificial porque depois de todas essas qualidades em comum , ainda eram casados .

Por isso tudo achava injusto depois de tantos anos de viagens , convivências , cumplicidades , agora que as indústrias Hart significavam um império de estruturação e patrimônios , seus patrões se viam menos e trabalhavam mais ... algo estava errado .

_ A globalização ... dizia Jonathan !

_ Hoje à muito mais pobres e muito mais coisas `a serem concertadas ... dizia Jennifer .

_ Jennifer , sua patroa . A Sra.H Como ela era linda e única , um poço de charme e sensualidade . À conheceu antes de Jonathan mas algo dizia que quando ele colocasse os olhos nela iria ser fatal , sabia que o mundo dele iria acabar num segundo . Estaria perdido . Pensava todas essas coisas durante muito tempo sentado na espreguiçadeira daquele maravilhoso jardim .

Definitivamente ela os conquistou com seu amor por Jonathan e sua amizade e sincera gratidão por seu mordomo e amigo Max , que foi um verdadeiro pai e educador pra Jonathan , seu modelo de como as pessoas deveriam se postar no mundo e com as pessoas . Se o seu marido era hoje um homem bom , forte , de fibra , seguro de si , devia isso à Max , à sua bondade e à sua grandeza .

Ele estava muito preocupado do porquê desses pensamentos todos pois vinha com eles uma leve angústia como se fosse se despedir daquela casa , como se fosse ver aquele jardim por apenas mais algumas vezes . Se enganou por alguns segundos colocando toda a culpa na idade quando Jennifer chegou . Tinha estacionado sua maravilhosa Ferrari preta em frente da mansão e se poderia dizer que ela apesar da idade avançada estava mais linda , sexy e moderna do que nunca . Pro casal Hart a idade não chegou , apenas o tempo passou . O amor, o respeito , a admiração , a paixão , o fogo , a mesma combustão instantânea , continuavam intactos . E a beleza também .

Ela seguiu pra cozinha pois estava maluca por uma água gelada .

_ Max , Máax !

Como ele não respondeu ela rapidamente pegou um copo e enquanto bebia ia em direção do quintal do ladinho de Max .

_Hei Max ! Tá meditando ou ta cochilando ?

Ele abriu seu sorriso simpático e brincalhão ... aliás piadinhas era mal de família .

_ Boa tarde Sra. H ! ... Os dois . E estou particularmente feliz .

_Já sei o que é , continuou ela , nossos horários são compatíveis hoje . Eu e ele chegaremos juntos , acertei ?

_Não , ele chegará mais cedo , às 22 , e não vai dormir antes da Sra. chegar . Disse que ligou mas ninguém atendeu , que seria a esposa dele quem deveria e que irá conversar sobre seu fone estar sempre fora de área e ele não gosta quando as coisas começam a fugir de controle .

_ Ok ! Ela saiu com um aceno de mão e com a fisionomia de quem já sabia disso , entrou numa ducha , colocou seu Uniforme descontraído e foi pra Universidade de Los Angeles . Porem parou no sinal vermelho e já ia reclamar quando o celular tocou .

_ Alo ! Sua voz estava séria .

_Meu Deus respondeu Jonathan brincando , como essa mulher está difícil , além de nunca atender o celular ainda esquece meu nº!

_ Ai minha vida , desculpe , é que o sinal fechou .

_Ah , então foi só por isso que me atendeu ?

_JONATHAN ! Se sinta privilegiado , pela 1ª vez não me aborreci em atender alguém no meio desse trânsito , está cada dia pior .

_Hum! Vou pra casa e vou te esperar .

_Ok paixão . Não tenho a última aula .

_ É muito bom mesmo assim você pode me compensar pelos últimos dias .

_ Com todo prazer mas o sinal abriu e já voltei à dirigir . Até vida !

_Até meu amor ... boa aula .

Jonathan também sentiu o efeito daquele trânsito infernal e demorou pra chegar .

Minutos depois Jennifer chegou pois perdeu mais duas aulas por causa de uma reunião e correu pra abraçá-lo. Foi logo dizendo com seu jeito brincalhão :

_Não sabia que sua saudade era tanta paixão à ponto de você me esperar do lado de fora . E lhe deu um beijo rápido mas , o deixando entrar em combustão instantânea .

_É , eu senti muitas saudades sim . Se não chegasse logo poderia dormir no jardim . Max saiu e eu esqueci a chave no bolso do casaco e a senha das portas em algum lugar do cérebro .

_Nossa , acho que não estou cuidando muito bem de vocês !

_Engraçadinha ! Falando nisso tenho 3 reclamações à fazer :

_Meus ouvidos aguardam meu amo .

_... 1ª : Você nunca atende o celular .

_O nunca foi só hoje !

_ ... 2ª : Não estamos nos vendo como gostaria .

_Nenhum de nós 3 é culpado .

_... 3ª : O tempo todo tem que se comunicar com o Brayan .

_Ele não faz o meu tipo , ela disse sorrindo .

Jonathan à puxou mais para ele .

_ Tem resposta pra tudo não é Sra .H?

Nesse instante a seriedade tomou conta de sua fisionomia .

_ Não , infelizmente não tenho resposta pra tudo .. mas tenho resposta pro seu amor .

Ele sabia disso e colocou seus olhos azuis e sexys profundamente dentro dos dela , soltando faíscas de desejo .

_Eu te amo muito Jennifer , estou cada dia mais apaixonado .

_Eu também Jonathan !

_Quero fazer amor com você agora .

_Eu também , ela respondeu , enquanto suas bocas se aproximavam e se encaixavam carinhosamente e urgentemente . Se pudessem sentariam no carro em que estavam encostados e se amariam ali mesmo naquele momento mas ambos necessitavam se jogar na cama , prolongar o tremor de seus corpos e o fervor de suas veias como se o silêncio e a escuridão pudessem correr contra o tempo .

Depois que pararam o beijo ela conseguiu sussurrar :

_ Ainda temos a nossa adorada casa .

E ele respondeu :

_ E o nosso adorado quarto.

Jennifer digitou os códigos do interfone e eles correram pras escadas e em seqüência pra cama . Ela sempre estava cheirosa e limpa mas Jonathan também adorava o cheiro de seu sexo então as coisas se tornavam totalmente compatíveis pois nem a ducha atrapalharia esses momentos tão preciosos . Ela desistiu de dizer pra não ter ciúmes ,que a distância não esfriava mas aumentava seu amor por ele mas sua alma sentia que ele sabia disso . Jonathan também sabia que nada nem ninguém no mundo todo mudaria um milésimo do seu amor por ela e isso tudo deixava claro pros dois enquanto se apertavam , enquanto seus sentimentos mostravam o quanto suas vidas dependiam deles .

Poderiam sair fora desses compromissos que os afastavam e num piscar de olhos estavam onde queriam , tinham condições pra isso enquanto muitas pessoas passavam fome . Era o que os fazia abdicar um pouco de seu tempo em benefício do próximo .Era o que os tornavam especiais . E a única recompensa que precisavam era à que estavam vivendo naquele momento . E enquanto Jonathan à penetrava seus corpos pareciam um filme em câmera lenta dizendo que a distância nunca impediria seus pensamentos um no outro , dizendo que suas peles sempre desejariam uma à outra e seus corações sempre pulsariam num ritmo mútuo de plenitude e desespero .

O dia amanhecia igual à tantos outros mas para eles tinha um sabor especial , pois à muito tempo não dormiam assim abraçados , satisfeitos por se amarem quase à noite toda .E algum tempinho ainda pela manhã era o que desejavam mas Jennifer acordou com Jonathan ao fone . Sua fisionomia estava preocupada e tensa .

_ Sim , sim , eu entendo , falou Jonathan observando sua esposa acordar . Claro , sei que se trata de sigilo absoluto e estarei aí dentro de uma hora .

Ela sonolenta perguntou num sussurro olhando profundamente em seus profundos olhos azuis ..

_ Aonde você vai daqui uma hora paixão ? No pentágono ?

_Como adivinhou ?

_Sigilo absoluto .. escutei você responder . Sei que segredos militares são os únicos que ainda tem pra mim .

Jonathan olhou pra ela com muita paixão mas penalizado pelo seu tempo escasso e pra não acabar de vez com suas expectativas de poderem se amar um pouquinho pela manhã , deu um beijinho em seu nariz e outros rápidos em seus lábios aprofundando o beijo e não resistindo ao seu rostinho apaixonado ..

Abrindo suas penas devagar e começando à fazer amor com ela disse baixinho em seu ouvido :

_Eles não sabem que os próximos 30 minutos são seus ! Quero te compensar por ser a esposa mais linda e compreensiva da Marinha . Eu te amo !

Jonathan apesar da preguiça de Jennifer fez questão que tomassem banho juntos . Ele queria prolongar o máximo do tempo deles . Saiu da ducha depois dela e à pegou de roupão sentada na janela . Apertou seus lábios , seus cabelos molhados , disse que a noite e a manhã foram maravilhosos , que ia voltar logo e saiu .

Seu carro lentamente se aproximava da guarita e ele pensava que até mesmo dos aviões que eram também sua paixão estava afastado .

_ As coisas iriam melhorar , daria um jeito nisso . Poderia ainda sentir a presença de Jennifer nele , ela o envolvia de um jeito terno .

Finalmente chegando o soldado pediu seus documentos e lhe deu passagem . Ele adorava ver todos aqueles aviões brancos parados e sentiu uma vontade imensa de pilotar . Sentiu vontade de sua esposa . Lembrou dos tempos da farda , das moças se jogando pra cima dele , certamente pensando somente na sua beleza, sua posição , seu poder . Lembrando que o tempo passava e ele enjoado ficou em seu mundo, carente e vazio , até que encontrou aquela mulher sexy e exuberante com toda sua inteligência , lhe dizendo que os militares deveriam valorizar o charme de suas fardas e não cometerem tantas bobagens. Que os empresários deveriam substituir sentimentos mesquinhos por outros mais nobres . Se apaixonou instantaneamente e se não fosse tão responsável já à tinha levado direto pra sua casa .

E se casaram .

Entrou pelos corredores da base que dava na sala de reuniões e tentava tirar os momentos daquela manhã de seu pensamento pois o pedido do Comandante ao fone não era nada animador .

Abriu a porta e bateu continência .

_ Bom dia à todos , desculpe o atraso .

O Comandante se levantou pra cumprimentá-lo :

_ Bom dia Jonathan , o que houve ? O afastamento da Marinha está tirando suas responsabilidades ?

Ele sorriu meio sem jeito e sentou .

_Se estivesse aqui lhe daria uns dias de suspensão ,falou brincando mas num tom irônico . Depois colocou mais seriedade na fisionomia . Se o assusto não fosse tão grave não te chamaria .

Jonathan foi ficando cada vez mais apreensivo .

_ As nossas suspeitas se confirmaram , os militares estão colocando muita pressão pra voltarem ao poder e tememos as terríveis conseqüências de uma revolução que com certeza assombrará o país.

_Hum, e onde eu entro nisso disse Jonathan .

_ Você sabe muita coisa , de muita gente , códigos secretos e os mais importantes segredos do pentágono . Vai ser extremamente útil pra nós e colaborador de seu país . E talves tenhamos que mandar você pra Rússia .

Ele silenciou por alguns minutos

_ Sem a Jennifer .

Jonathan engoliu à seco e um suor intenso molhou sua testa .

_Sem a minha esposa ? Mas por quanto tempo vou ter que ficar ?

_ Uns 2 meses . Agora ele estava com a fisionomia mais séria ainda . O que pensa que está fazendo ? Está cumprindo uma missão , um dever . Não esqueça onde vai estar e pra que . Sua esposa não tem o que fazer lá e mesmo se tivesse não poderia interferir . Além do mais se estourar uma guerra você ficará preso na Rússia . Conhece as regras Jonathan e infelizmente entre a razão e a emoção não tem escolha , vai ter que ficar com a 1ª opção . Não é o único a ter que fazer isso e quando escolheu essa profissão sabia dos riscos que corria , também sabia que se caso fosse preciso , poderia ser chamado à ativa . Sinto muito Jonathan , principalmente pela Jennifer mas nós também não tivemos escolha .

Se fosse em outros tempos ele até que estaria feliz em colaborar com seu país mas pensar em deixar sua amada esposa ainda mais nessas circunstâncias ... sinceramente nunca imaginaria ter que passar por isso e enquanto estavam comentando e organizando todos os detalhes de sua ida , ele pego de surpresa sentiu seu coração despedaçar , como falaria pra ela , já estavam afastados e agora esses malditos interferindo diretamente em suas vidas .

Terminando a reunião ele foi pra casa decidido contar logo tudo de uma vez e terminar com sua agonia ..

_ Terminar ?! Vai começar outra , pensava ele .

Chegando de volta ao lar , ele foi encontrar Jennifer sentada dessa vez no gramado do jardim mas com o mesmo roupão branco aveludado . Sua cabeça estava levemente levantada jogando seus cabelos ruivos brilhantes sobre suas costas . Ele se aproximou , os alisou , depois deu à volta ao redor dela sentando na sua frente .

_ Demorou um pouquinho minha vida !

_Demorei sim , mas espero que isso me desculpe .

Ele deslizou suas mãos pelo seu ombro depois pelo seu pescoço e por entre seus cabelos , deixando sua pele deliciosamente arrepiada . Ela ainda estava apoiada no chão sem ação , então sentiu – se dominada por um beijo ardente e profundo . Ele engolia sua boca com uma urgência única e totalmente correspondido só depois de alguns minutos conseguiu parar o beijo .

_ Nossa paixão ! Tudo isso era saudades ?

Ele sorriu e respondeu :

_ Você fica irresistível nos raios do sol .

Ele esticou seus braços pra ela , lhe convidando pra levantar .

_ Quer dar um passeio ?

_Sim cavalheiro !

Enquanto andavam abraçados Jonathan procurava as palavras certas por onde começar . Observava o quanto o tempo à tornava mais linda . Lembrou de seu cabelo de leão de muitos tempos atrás, sentiu saudades do seu jeito meigo e imaturo em algumas situações pois ainda estavam se conhecendo . Agora ela estava mais sexy do que nunca , completamente madura e segura quanto ao casamento , quanto ao seu amor por ela mas continuava com o mesmo comportamento doce , meigo e expansivo que o deixava louco . Essas recordações e o que tinha a lhe dizer , o deixava frágil e não sabia como mas nunca havia se sentido tão inseguro como agora.

Ela parou a caminhada e ficaram um de frente pro outro com os braços entrelaçados .

_ Vida ! Já que hoje é sábado e pensávamos em prolongar nosso tempo , será que você tem um tempinho pra cavalgarmos ?

A expressão dela cheia de amor e carência , derreteu seu coração e tirou sua coragem pra lhe contar .

_ Pra que estragar esse momento agora ? pensava ele .

_Claro que eu tenho , ele respondeu . Tenho todo tempo do mundo pra você meu amor !

_ Ah tem é ? Então eu é que não estou conseguindo reuni-los .

Ele mordeu seus lábios numa ânsia de desejo .

_ Vamos pegar umas coisas e passar o fim de semana no rancho. Antes podemos passar no orfanato pra se despedir , assim não fica com a cuca pesada moça .

_Ótima idéia Sr .

Sem perder mais tempo jogaram somente algumas coisas de que iriam precisar no Jip , se despediram de Max e Freeway Jr. , depois passaram no orfanato e todas aquelas crianças maravilhosas mesmo chorosas compreenderam que eles também precisavam de um tempo sozinhos.

Na estrada Jennifer sentia seus cabelos no vento forte , se aventurou sentar no colo dele e como estava de vestido Jonathan apertou e saboreou suas nádegas emolduradas por um fio dental preto e ainda sentada em seu colo enquanto ele dirigia , ela sustentou seu olhar tarado convidativo por uma transa rápida . O sol estava ainda muito quente então avistaram um lago e mergulharam nele . Jennifer enroscou suas pernas na cintura de Jonathan e depois que ele devorou seus seios rosados e brilhantes pelos raios do sol , seu membro explodiu em gozo . Em seguida colocou ela na margem e engoliu sua almofadinha pequena e macia tirando dela sua máxima excitação . Ela explodiu seu gozo pra ele , voltaram pro carro e colocaram suas Jaquetas . Como dois adolecentes apaixonados , viris e aventureiros entraram no rancho depois de uns 45 minutos e adormeceram exaustos .

No meio da tarde felizes e completos por estarem à sós pegaram seus cavalos e a cesta

_ Môoor ! Sua idéia não poderia ter sido melhor . Nem sei como não tinha pensado nisso .

_ Por falar em idéia , acho que vou pegar o puro sangue árabe assim podemos ir juntinhos .

Ele notou seu ar de reprovação .

_ Ele foi feito pra isso , relaxa ! Quero você bem pertinho de mim .

Como a transa deles foi rápida ele sentiu necessidade de um contato mais profundo . De sentir seus braços envoltos no seu corpo , o cheiro dos seus cabelos , da sua pele . Ela por sua vez sentiu seu coração disparar e uma onda de arrepiu e prazer quando os braços dele à envolveram .

Desceram do cavalo num campo enorme e aberto tendo apenas a visão da montanha e do céu .

Jonathan à abraçou tão forte que parecia que ela ia atravessar o seu corpo . Tirou seus pés do chão e olhou pra ela doido de desejo .

_ Escuta esse silêncio ! Não sente que estamos realmente sozinhos no mundo ?

Ela respondeu séria :

_ Por hoje nós estamos .

Ele escutou sua voz rouca , macia e devorou sua boca numa agonia extrema de provar o quanto ele à amava , era louco por ela . Seu beijo continuava intenso enquanto ele apertava seu corpo ainda mais forte e sua língua explorava todas as partes de sua boca . Ele também apertava demais seus lábios carnudos . A cabeça rodava e tudo sumiu de sua mente . Ela sentia totalmente o efeito que ele fazia nela , seu corpo tremia , sua alma vibrava . Enlouquecia com aquele beijo que não acabava nunca mas não se importava de quase desmaiar se fosse em seus braços , porque ele beijava exageradamente bem mostrando todo seu amor .

Finalmente quando conseguiram se largar , buscaram a sombra de uma árvore , esticaram a toalha xadrez e saborearam as guloseimas que Jonathan preparou .

À cada mordida de uma fruta ele dava pra ela morder e vice -versa.

_ Querida , me dá mais um beijo , ele suplicou

_Te adoro meu amor ! Mas tô com fome ainda , disse provocativa .

_ Seguindo com sua provocação ele respondeu :

_Eu também , mas de beijo .

Ela se aproximou e o beijou profundamente depois deitou e apoiou a cabeça em seu colo . Ele acarinhou seus cabelos .

_Também te adoro . Sempre vamos ter momentos como esse .

_Claro minha vida , disse ela mordendo sua maça .

_Gostaria de fazer amor aqui mas já que tivemos sexo ao ar livre hoje , disse Jonathan descontraído , acho que a cabana seria ideal.

_E parece que vai esfriar muito , disse ela .Vamos ?

_Vamos !


	2. Chapter 2

O casal depois de deixar o cavalo na cocheira foi caminhando de mãos dadas em direção da porta enquanto Jennifer admirava o por do sol :

_Tá demorando pra escurecer né amor ?

_Por que ? Ele respondeu . Amava provocá-la . Se não quer que eu te veja nua é só apagar as luzes .

Jonathan agarrou sua cintura à puxou para dentro e à jogou no sofá macio . Olhou pra ela maluco de desejo , seu olhar soltava faíscas e ela não deixou de notar . Devagar tirou a roupa dele indo em direção à cozinha sem pudor nenhum e voltou com 1 garrafa de vinho branco e duas taças . A mesa de centro estava no canto da sala pra que ficassem mais `a vontade no tapete fofo , toda arrumadinha , lindamente charmosa com um delicado arranjo de flores do campo .

Ela não deixou de notar também o clima romântico e aconchegante e alguma coisa completando o laço da garrafa .

Ele se aproximou e se ajoelhou na frente dela sentada no sofá :

_ A mulher deve tirar o laço , os místicos dizem trazer muita sorte. Mentiu observando seu rosto meigo e surpreso pelo que viria .

Quando ela puxou o laço viu uma aliança de diamantes amarrada nele . Ficou deslumbrada , estática . Uma lágrima de emoção rolou de seus lindos olhos verdes amendoados .

_ Que surpresa mais linda paixão !

Jonathan pegou a aliança , segurou sua mãozinha elegante e colocou a aliança no seu anelar direito:

_ Quero que você sempre lembre desse dia . Ele representa um amor forte e verdadeiro ,o amor que sinto por você . Esse dia representa a vida de nós mesmos e acima de tudo quero que ele represente sua lembrança de que minha vida depende somente do seu amor e que nada no mundo todo me fará ficar longe de você .

Que por mais que nosso tempo seja escasso , momentos como esse irão se repetir porque precisamos um do outro .

_ Vou me lembrar minha vida . Te amo e te quero muito . Eu te adoro e agradeço à Deus todos os dias por ter o seu amor e da forma que é .

Ele limpou suas lágrimas e por um momento lembrou de tudo que precisava lhe contar , mas deixou isso de lado dando vazão à todo seu sentimento . Ele estava extremamente tocado e excitado . A vontade dela lhe invadia os poros . Então começou a tirar sua roupa e não agüentando mais beijou seus lábios ávidos e trêmulos de desejo . Ela se excitou mais ainda sentindo a aliança em seu dedo e tudo que ela representava .

Ele colocou o vinho nos copos e selaram um amor eterno ,especial e único mais uma vez . A seriedade do momento fez com que ficassem mudos diante um do outro . Seus olhos e seus corpos diziam muito mais do que precisavam ouvir .

Jonathan tocou o queixo de Jennifer e pediu que ela esperasse um pouquinho enquanto ele acendia a lareira . Apagou as luzes de modo que apenas ela iluminava e aquecia o ambiente acolhedor .

Sem nenhuma pressa ele tirava sua blusa devagar e olhava fascinado sua beleza mística realçada pela claridade do fogo . Nesse momento os rosados picos gêmeos de seus seios faziam sua excitação aumentar extraordinariamente . Agora ele descia sua calcinha de renda branca minúscula sentindo toda maciez e elegância de suas curvas perfeitas . Seus pelinhos arrepiaram e ela por sua vez provava o extremo de seu desejo observando o olhar quente e ansioso de Jonathan . Parecia que ele adivinhava que cada milímetro de seu corpo também ansiava por seu toque .

Seus lábios finalmente se tocaram e a tranqüilidade do momento se tornou numa fúria incontida . Suas bocas se beijavam com uma urgência sem fim e depois de muitos minutos eles se jogaram no tapete macio e Jonathan rapidamente sugou seu pescoço , seus seios tirando praticamente todo seu fôlego . E ela queria mais, muito mais . Os beijos dele pressionavam sua pele descendo pelo seu colo à levando ao delírio .Depois ele colocou uma de suas pernas sobre a almofada e outra sobre seus ombros sugando a parte mais íntima do seu sexo . Ele não agüentava mais de vontade de penetrá-la , de possuí-la . Seus gemidos de prazer eram como um bálsamo aos seus carinhos lhe dizendo que sua intensidade poderia ir muito mais além . Não demorou nada pro seu corpo tremer em gozo com a dança da língua de Jonathan no seu sexo.

Deitando sobre o corpo escultural de sua esposa ele rapidamente se concentrou na sua performance lhe entregando um prazer avassalador , enquanto aliviava também o seu . Descarregou toda sua energia e aproveitando o relaxamento , deitou mudando de posição mas ainda com seu membro dentro dela , continuou a penetração intercalando suas mãos entre seu colo seios e quadril e Jennifer não deixou de pensar no turbilhão de emoções e sensações que tinha com ele . Mesmo com esse jeito louco de fazer amor , eles faziam se amando com a mesma intensidade de sempre . A mesma vontade de se dar mostrando que eles pertenciam à eles .

Aquela vontade era tanta que não conseguiam raciocinar nem se concentrar em mais nada , somente naquele desejo , naquele sexo selvagem , aproveitando dele cada segundo .

Fizeram amor em mais duas posições e ainda lhes sobrava fôlego pra mais algumas mas o cansaço de todas aquelas descargas pediram um tempo longo de descanso .

_ Ai minha vida , disse Jennifer jogada nas almofadas enormes , tem muita sorte de encontrar uma mulher que possa acompanhar perfeitamente seu ritmo .

_ É porque você é minha máxima realização !

Ela sorriu puxando a coberta de peles em cima deles , depois deitou em seu ombro .

_ Estava uma delícia não estava ? Perguntou Jonathan .

_Sempre é uma delícia paixão , mas hoje realmente a gente se superou .

Ele fechou os olhos pra melhor sentir a resposta à sua pergunta :

_Diz que vai ficar comigo pra sempre ? !

_Eu vou ficar com você pra sempre Jonathan ...

Essa última palavra soava tão bem em seus ouvidos lhe fazendo abrir um sorriso encantador . Aproximou sua boca da dela e depois de um beijo demorado ele aconchegou Jennifer mais ainda em seus braços e adormeceram completamente apaixonados .

Ela acordou antes dele já podendo sentir o cheiro do cafezinho fresco pra acompanhar aquele silêncio maravilhoso . Colocou sua roupa , um casaquinho de malha e depois de passá-lo foi sentar na rede admirando a natureza que ela tanto adorava e achou estranho não ouvir o barulho dos pássaros . Achou estranho por não ter a sensibilidade de notar que até eles estavam quietos como se o tempo parasse e esperasse uma calmaria antecipada diante da tempestade que estava por vir .

Ela também não notou a presença de Jonathan olhando pra ela sentada na rede . Ele parou na porta e ficou observando seu jeito de moleca levemente abaixada sobre seu joelho , pensando como uma pessoa poderia ser tão linda , estar diante dele e ser sua esposa . Mas era feliz por ter o dom de amá-la como ela merecia .

Se aproximou de mansinho e agora ela já poderia senti-lo .

_Bom dia moça! Tem um lugarzinho nessa sua rede ? Ele perguntou já sentando e tirando a caneca de sua mão .

Com um sorriso maroto e um beijinho suave ela respondeu bom dia e deitou em seu peito .

Ele alisou seus cabelos e começou um balanço lento quando o fone tocou . Nenhum dos dois se mexeu .

_ Vida ! Eu já fiz o café !

_E eu ainda tô muito sonolento !

_Hum .. ok !

Ela levantou indo em direção ao fone :

_Vou me lembrar de desligar da próxima vez . Alô !

_ Oh droga, pensou Max . Mesmo com a ironia da situação não teve como ele não dizer bom dia com um nó na garganta .

_Bom dia Sra H , poderia chamar o Sr. H ?

_Poderia Max , mas não pode adiantar o assusto não ?

O nó em sua garganta ficava cada vez mais apertado , ele ficava cada vez mais nervoso e teve que pensar numa desculpa rápida .

_ Não porque é um assunto de homem .

_Ok , ok , disse ela com um ar de desconfiança . Um minuto , vou chamá-lo . Espero que seja sério pra ligar à essa hora . Bye .

Voltou rápido até a varanda .

_ Amoo , Max quer ter como você um assunto de hoomem !

_À essa hora ?

Ela sentou novamente na rede :

_ Foi o que eu disse !

_ Olá Max , diga , o que é .

_Sr. H , me desculpe , me desculpe mesmo mas o que tenho pra lhe contar é muito sério . Não contei pra Sra .H porque não é uma coisa que se fale por fone, o Sr. mesmo terá que contar e ela ainda vai custar a acreditar , mas nossa casa está em chamas .

_Max pelo amor de Deus , eu ..

_Sr. H não é nenhuma brincadeira infelizmente , fale com o tenente Gray , ele quer conversar um pouco com o Sr.

_Mas ..

_ Jonathan , é o tenente Gray , infelizmente Max lhe disse a verdade . Não sobrou quase nada de sua casa . Com muita sorte poderá encontrar alguma coisa de valor sentimental . Sei que é algo terrível pra se dizer ao fone mas não havia outra maneira de te dar essa notícia . Só não sabemos ainda se foi um incêndio provocado mas falaremos disso depois , por enquanto o fato por si só é trágico demais e vou te dar um tempo , principalmente por Jennifer .

Jonathan não acreditava no que estava ouvindo , ele segurava o fone como um ato involuntário sem conseguir raciocinar nada .

_ Já conseguiram pelo menos apagar o fogo ?

_Sim Jonathan , já . Mas não espere nada , sua casa está em ruínas. Segundo Max o fogo começou pela parte baixo comprometendo toda a estrutura que logo após veio à cair totalmente.

Ah , Meu Deus ! E como Max está ?

_ Sem nenhum ferimento .

Jonathan colocou devagar o fone na base praticamente em estado de choque . Ele não era de se abater facilmente mas aquele lar significava o começo de sua vida maravilhosa com Jennifer , colocaram ali todas as suas emoções e apesar de alguns objetos serem de muito valor material , não havia nenhum que tivesse sido colocado sem amor . Ele cambaleou e se segurou pra não cair . Agora não tinha somente uma coisa pra contar pra sua esposa , mas duas . Não sabia qual delas era a pior . Caminhou até a rede e encontrou ela com os braços abertos pra ele mexendo as mãos em sinal de apelo . Uma ternura imensa invadiu seu coração dolorido .

_ Vem me balançar de novo vem paixão . Enquanto a gente pensa o que vai fazer do nosso domingo .

Ela baixou os braços observando seu rosto :

_Jonathan ! Pelo amor de Deus o que aconteceu ? Porque está pálido desse jeito ?

A vontade dele era enterrar seu rosto no ombro dela e chorar até sua última lágrima mas precisava ser forte .

_ Minha querida , o que a gente vai fazer nesse domingo não é uma coisa muito boa não . Não se acha palavras pra contar certas coisas a não ser contando de uma vez .

Ela começou a ficar agitada .

_ Alguém morreu ? Jonathan me responde , alguém morr ..

_Não ninguém morreu meu amor , é nossa casa .

_ O que tem nossa casa ?

_ Não tem , não existe mais .

O coração dela começou a acelerar .

_ Como assim não tem mais ?

Nesse instante os olhos dele encheram de lágrimas .

_ Houve um incêndio , está em ruínas .

Jennifer estava agora paralisada e sentiu como se mil facas entrassem em seu estômago . Ela queria acreditar ser mentira mas a fisionomia e os olhos de Jonathan diziam exatamente o contrário . Ela o conhecia , sabia que não estava brincando . Muitas lágrimas agora caiam no rosto dela e começou andar de um lado pra outro incrédula .

_ Me diz que é mentira Jonathan , por favor , me diz que é mentira . A nossa casa , nossa adorada casa ... é por isso que os pássaros não cantaram ...

_ Minha querida ! Jennifer ! Eu sinto muito , eu sinto tanto .

A voz dele transmitia uma dor terrível e uma sinceridade inigualável . Ela agarrou seus braços , em suas roupas ..

_ Nãaao Jonathan ! Nãaao !

Ele tinha se mantido forte até aquele momento mas não resistiu depois que Jennifer chorava nele descontrolada . Suas lágrimas também se tornaram abundantes e como ela nunca tinha visto ele chorar dessa maneira , soltou suas roupas , enlaçou seu pescoço e os dois choraram abraçados toda sua dor .

No carro de volta à Bel Air iam mudos e apreensivos , cada um sentindo à seu modo todo aquele pesadelo . E Max os esperava mais tenso ainda , na expectativa que os seus patrões achassem que de algum modo ele fosse culpado . Mas quando chegaram Jennifer abriu a porta do Jip numa rapidez espantosa e correu pra abraçá - lo chorando de novo descontroladamente .

_ Eu quero a nossa casa Max , cadê nossa casa ? Eu quero minha casa.

Depois disso ela o soltou e girou em volta de si mesma com os olhos arregalados pro vazio e as únicas coisas que pôde ver foram o portão e a cerca branca com os patinhos nadando na lagoa . Jonathan presencia essa cena deprimente sem ação e Max e o tenente Gray olham para os dois , penalizados e confusos com toda aquela situação mórbida .

Jennifer continuou olhando pro espaço vazio , pra aquela fita amarela horrorosa da polícia onde esteve sua amada e adorada casa , por um instante passou por ela todos os momentos mágicos que viveu até ali , os presentes , as coisas colocadas com tanto amor e carinho , as festas , o cheiro de mato verde , olhou pro céu e uma revolta tomou conta de todo seu ser .

_ PORQUÊEEEEEE ? ! PORQUÊ VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO ?

_ JONATHAN , ELA VAI DESMAIAR ... gritou o tenente Gray .

Ele correu e conseguiu alcançá-la antes que ela caisse no chão . À colocou em seu colo tentando reanimá-la . Depois de alguns minutos ela abriu os olhos lentamente sentindo as mãos dele acarinhando seu rosto e cabelos .

_ Jennifer , minha querida ,meu amor , você está bem ?

_Estou sim , ela respondeu fracamente .

Ele à apertou de encontro ao seu rosto e se virou para eles .

_ Vou levar ela daqui , depois eu volto pra enfrentar essa loucura .

_ NÃO , EU NÃO QUERO FICAR SOZINHA !

_ Calma meu amor , não vou te deixar sozinha só que ficar aqui olhando pro que sobrou não vai resolver nada . Calma querida você precisa se acalmar um pouco .

Ela continuou dessa vez coma voz quase normal :

_ Mas eu quero ficar aqui Jonathan ,faz alguma coisa ...

Ele percebeu que o estado dela era pior do que ele pensava ,então sem dar atenção pro seu apelo , tomando conta totalmente da situação , foi levando ela pro carro segurando em seu braço com medo que ela pudesse fugir .

_Jennifer ,Jennifer olha pra mim ! Não vou te deixar está bem ? Mas vou ter que dirigir ,então promete que vai ficar quietinha , promete ?

Ela acenou com a cabeça positiva e automaticamente e deitou em sua perna dentro do carro .Ele o ligou , dirigiu com uma mão no volante e outra nela ligando o celular .

_ Sim , respondeu do outro lado da linha uma das 3 melhores amigas de Jennifer .

_ Michelle , disse Jonathan , bom dia , desculpa estar te ligando à essa hora num domingo . Escute , não é uma piada e não vou repetir . Nossa casa pegou fogo , está em ruínas e estou levando a Jennifer aí . Ela não está muito bem não , então você poderia dar uma mãozinha ?

_ Ah meu Deus , claro , mas que pergunta , estamos esperando .

Assim que chegaram Michelle à abraçou se assustando com aparência dela e logo à colocaram no sofá .

Oliver marido de Michelle e médico muito capacitado , fez um exame muito minucioso nela .

_Pronto moça , não se esforce e nem precisa falar . Só está muito fraca pela falta de alimento e o seu estado de nervos à acelerou , só isso . Vou lhe passar um calmante à base de ervas pra relaxar seus nervos e pra que você descanse ok ?

Depois disso ele deu uma piscada pra Jonathan e os dois saíram pra cozinha .

_ Olha Jonathan , não precisa se preocupar demais , o estado dela é perfeitamente natural , só terá que observar e se ele continuar por muito tempo , aí sim é preocupante pois poderá estar evoluindo pra uma depressão . Tenho que te alertar como médico , mas não acho que esse seja o caso . O principal é mantê-la o máximo que puder longe de qualquer divulgação da imprensa .

_Obrigado Oliver , muito obrigado mesmo !

Quando o calmante começou a fazer efeito ela balbuciou que queria deitar em sua cama e adormeceu . O coração dele se partiu em mil pedaços pois pela 1ª vez tinha certeza de não poder dar o que ela precisava . Beijou sua testa bochecha e lábios , alisou suas mãos pela aliança e sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido :

_ Eu te amo . Nossa casa se foi querida , mas nós estamos aqui .

_ Pode resolver suas coisas pelo tempo que precisar Jonathan ,falou Michelle , eu cuido dela , não se preocupe .

_ E se ela acordar antes de eu chegar ?

_ Seguramos as pontas ,pode deixar .

No carro Jonathan buscou uma humildade religiosa que não era seu forte e pediu à Deus que lhe ajudasse . Chegando abraçou Max .

_ Eu sinto muito ,sinto mesmo Sr. H .

_ Eu também sinto Max .

O tenente Gray se aproximou .

_ E a Jennifer melhorou?

_ Sim , melhor do que se possa esperar.

_Ótimo . Tenho umas coisas pra lhe dizer . Nada mais pode ser construído aqui . Pegue todo os pertences que puder encontrar rapidamente pois teremos que interditar pras investigações . E sugiro que não se exponha , falo isso por toda família . Suspeitamos que esse incêndio tenha sido criminoso .

_Lidamos com muita gente ao longo de nossas vidas mas no momento não lembro de ninguém que queira nos matar , respondeu Jonathan . Me dá um tempo até amanhã ?

_ Claro , damos sim , mas venha cedo e já tire tudo que achar . Interditamos helicópteros pra que vocês possam tirar suas coisas em paz . E... não há o que dizer , sinto muito mesmo .

Na casa de Michelle Jennifer acordou com ela ao seu lado .

_ Oii !

_Oi , disse Jennifer com a voz bem fraca.

_ Olha ,fique quietinha , não se esforce está bem ? Já sabemos de tudo então vamos deixar isso agora . Preparei uma sopinha, Jonathan foi resolver umas coisas mas já está voltando .

_ Brigada , estou tão envergonhada , deveria dar apoio ,estar lá com ele ajudando à resolver os problemas mas foi mais forte do que eu , o tempo todo estive consciente mas não consegui me controlar .

_ Claro né , que é isso , outra no seu lugar já teria pirado , até que você está levando muito bem . Ninguém vive os melhores momentos de sua vida numa casa e depois à encontra em ruínas e consegue se controlar . Relaxa ok ! O grande homem vai querer te encontra coradinha . Que tal ligar pra ele ? Consegue falar ?

_ Deveria ser psicóloga sabia ? Consigo sim .

_ Sr . H seu celular está tocando disse Max .

Jonathan atendeu o fone e seu rosto se iluminou :

_É da sua casa Oliver .

_ Oi paixão , acordei melhorzinha e vou tomar uma sopinha , disse sorrindo .

_ Que alívio meu amor . Estava mesmo indo pra í . Te amo .

_ Também te amo , beijo.

_ Beijo minha querida .

Jennifer desligou o fone e se virou para Michelle :

_ Ai , a voz dele me mata .

_É lindo ver o amor de vocês .

_Que horas são , perguntou Jennifer .

_3 horas .

_Já ?

_ Sim ,dormiu um pouquinho .

Jonathan olhou pras ruínas do seu quintal e respirou fundo .

_Vamos Max encontrar Jennifer . Até logo tenente .

Assim que chagaram o casal Hart se abraçou e esse abraço foi reconfortante , mostrou que o amor deles iria superar tudo . Ficariam no apartamento da corporação , até acharem um lugar definitivo . Max e Jonathan tomaram um chá , passaram à tarde com o casal de amigos pra se distraírem um pouco enquanto Jennifer se recuperava mais e se despediram .

_ Não esqueça de tomar o remédio e se alimentar hem Jennifer! Queremos ver você bem e ligaremos amanhã .

_ Claro Oliver ,brigada mais uma vez por tudo . Tenho dois guarda costas pra me fazer não esquecer de nada.

_ Vocês tem certeza que não querem ficar, perguntou Michelle .

_ Não não , respondeu Jonathan . Brigado por tudo .

Jonathan , Jennifer e Max tentaram manter o equilíbrio e mais ainda sua união pra enfrentar os problemas apesar da dor e recomeçar uma nova etapa de suas vidas .

Freeway Jr. olhava a paisagem indiferente à tudo isso .

_Se fosse o Freeway , resmungou Max , estaria abalado como nós . Já não se fazem cachorros como antigamente .

Os Hart se olharam e mexeram os lábios num sorriso terno .


	3. Chapter 3

O Apartamento Corporativo das Industrias Hart ficava bem próximo ao local de trabalho de Jonathan e isso era excelente nessa nova fase de vida deles pois além de poder almoçar com sua esposa todos os dias , ficava mais fácil para cuidar dela . Não queria tomar muito tempo de Max já que esse prédio tinha serviço completo de quarto , então ele aproveitaria pra distrair e continuar fazendo suas apostas nos cavalos .

Apesar de todo conforto a primeira noite deles foi muito difícil pois tudo ainda era recente . Na manhã seguinte teriam que voltar no local do incêndio pra encontrar algumas coisas de valor sentimental .

Jennifer ainda estava mais calma pelo efeito do remédio e tomou outro antes de dormir mas Jonathan ficou inquieto pensando quando ela parasse de tomar . Seria ela com ela mesma mas estaria ali pra ajudar como sempre fez . Ela tinha ele , Max e seus amigos . Foi o que disse antes de lhe dar um beijo de boa noite e deitar com as costas dela em seu peito . Ela adorava essa posição quando precisava se sentir protegida e adormecia em seus braços como um bebê .

Na manhã seguinte o assunto em todos os meios de comunicação era : O INCÊNDIO NA MANSÃO DOS HART EM BEL AIR .

Jonathan tinha que estar forte pra enfrentar a imprensa e além de tudo cuidar de sua família . Ele sentia um peso em suas costas . Sua esposa era forte mas ouvir o tempo todo algo que mexesse na ferida ainda aberta era o que ela menos precisava .

_ Olá querida , Max ! Disse Jonathan assim que abriu a porta do AP .

_Oi , respondeu ela .

_Olá Sr. H ! Como foi por lá ? Encontrou alguma coisa ?

_Encontrei sim e vocês não vão acreditar . Dito isso ele olhou pra Jennifer e tirou do bolso um solitário de diamantes que ele tinha lhe dado quando fizeram cinco anos de casados e uma gargantilha de esmeraldas quando tiveram uma aventura no Caribe , num navio chamado Dama da Fortuna .

_ Ai meu Deus Jonathan ! Ela correu pra pegar as jóias incrédula e chorou copiosamente em seus braços . Você não encontrou nadinha do que eu te dei ou de Max ?

Ele olhou pra eles com os olhos tristes .

_ Não , infelizmente não . Pegou Jennifer pela mão e foi ao encontro de Max . Os três ficaram sentados no sofá-cama .

_ Eu quero que vocês saibam que eu fiquei extremamente machucado pela nossa casa, mas as lembranças de todo amor que vivemos lá , essas não foram e nunca poderão ser queimadas e são as únicas que importam . Porque vamos fazer outras , porque somos uma família , a que eu não tive e porque nos amamos , porque nunca vamos nos abandonar .

É duro , é difícil , eu sei , mas o tempo colabora se a gente colaborar com ele e não se prender à coisas que não vão mais voltar e que só vão nos fazer sofrer . Podem falar se precisarem mas não quero esse assunto o tempo todo . Eu amo vocês demais .

Tinha tanta verdade e razão nas palavras dele que ninguém ousou abrir a boca . Se abraçaram e não perceberam uma luz muito forte os abençoando . O coração de Jennifer e Max também estava cada um de maneiras diferentes cheios de amor por ele . Freeway Jr. como sempre indiferente se aninhou no meio deles .

_ Bom dia Daiane !

_Bom dia Sr. Hart , respondeu a secretária de Jonathan! Eu não gostaria de tocar nesse assusto desagradável mas lamento o que houve e se precisarem todos estão dispostos à ajudar . Falo em nome de todos .

Jonathan respondeu com um sorriso :

_Brigado Daiane , amigos são sempre bem vindos mas sinceramente não gostaria de tocar nesse assusto , já basta a imprensa que consegui evitar pelo menos pelas primeiras horas da manhã com a ajuda da polícia , mas quando essa bomba estourar de vez esse será o único assusto até que esqueçam e comecem outro . Se ligarem diga que vou somente dizer algumas palavras à uma emissora privada e nada mais .

_ Sim Sr.

_Ah! Estamos hospedados num dos apartamentos da Corporação , depois te deixo os dados . Vamos continuar nossa vida normal .Por enquanto quero Jennifer afastada de qualquer noticiário , ela ficou muito abalada e precisa de um tempo pra se acostumar com as perguntas que com certeza virão quando ela voltar à sociedade .

_ Melhoras pra ela , tenham um bom dia .

Assim que Jonathan bateu a porta do escritório e sentou , viu em cima de sua mesa um envelope com o emblema da Marinha escrito CONFIDENCIAL . Um gelo terrível passou pela sua espinha . Ele dizia que devido aos acontecimentos sua viagem seria adiada e que a Marinha entraria em contato . Até certo ponto foi um alívio , mas de qualquer maneira estava ferrado :

_ Não acredito , mais essa agora , com tudo isso tinha me esquecido . Merda !

Ele jogou o envelope em cima da mesa e foi bater justamente na foto de Jennifer . Seus olhos azuis profundos se tornaram mais escuros .

_ Oh Jennifer como eu te amo ! Não sei o que fazer , como vou te falar no meio disso tudo que terei que viajar sem você ?

Ele abaixou sua cabeça e chorou toda essa pressão que estava vivendo . Nunca tinha sentido tanto peso sobre ele . Se sentiu como um pai que precisa cuidar de seus filhos e não sabe como e nem por onde começar a fazer a coisa certa . Tinha medo que sua esposa entrasse em depressão , ela não estava reagindo de acordo com sua personalidade . Ela era até mais forte do que ele em certos momentos mas agora mostrava uma fragilidade incomum . Levantou a cabeça e prometeu pra ele mesmo que tudo daria certo . Tinham o principal. Muito amor e uma enorme alegria de viver .

No mesmo dia como era de se esperar , todos os meios de comunicação anunciavam a terrível tragédia que se abateu sobre os Hart . A mídia sempre cruel lançou dúvidas , fatos ainda nem relatados e um amontoado de baboseiras só pra dar ibope .

_ Olá querida , disse Jonathan assim que entrou no apartamento .

_Ola vida ! Respondeu ela com a mesma voz morna de sempre .

Ele abaixou pra beijá-la .

_ Hei , está gostando um pouco daqui ?

_Sim estou , principalmente porque almoça comigo todos os dias .

_ Amanhã terei que almoçar com um empresário de fora e já que faz quase um mês que não sai de casa , poderia almoçar com a gente .

_Acho que não .

_Jennifer ! Isso não está bem .

_Me dá só mais um tempinho tá, afinal minhas amigas me telefonam, vêem me ver , estou cercada por pessoas que me amam .

_ Ótimo , mas o sol também te ama e ... eu te amo .

_ Também te amo vida . Vou tentar ir está bem ?

_Ok querida , disse Jonathan meio desanimado . Vou tomar uma ducha e depois peço nosso jantar .

Ele entrou na água e pensou que se não estivesse tão frio tomaria uma ducha gelada . Já estava cansado de ter que descarregar seus libidos .

Pensava que Jennifer teve seus dias de dores e cansaços devido à tensão , menstruou antes do tempo pelo estado de nervos mas tudo isso não à impedia de reagir . Seu corpo já estava tempo demais sem sexo , mais do que ele achou que poderia suportar , esperando que todas essas dificuldades passassem . Agora tomaria uma atitude mais drástica . Sentiu culpa em pensar que ela estava sendo meio egoísta mas lembrou que apesar de todo seu amor por ela , era uma pessoa normal , com defeitos como todas as outras . E a paciência dele já estava se esgotando . Não que sentisse raiva dela, nunca , mas ansiava por uma reação e estava à certo ponto magoado .

No jantar, vendo o prato de Jennifer quase vazio mais uma vez , Max decidiu contar o resto da história :

_ Sr. H , preciso lhe contar uma coisa mas não fique bravo comigo , só não lhe contei antes pra Sra. H não ficar brava , mas diante disso , disse observando novamente o prato dela ,não posso e nem devo mais me calar .

Jennifer arregalou os olhos pra Max enquanto Jonathan não tirava os olhos deles .

_Sr. H , a Sra . H fica deitada as vezes o tempo todo , chorando e segurando as jóias que o Sr. encontrou . Ah , continuou ele se virando pra ela , me desculpe Sra. H , mas estou preocupado demais com sua saúde . Depois de tudo tenho muito medo que algo de ruim aconteça .

E se virou pra Jonathan novamente :

Ela pediu pra não contar e deixar o Sr. em paz .

Jonathan se voltou com um olhar tão acusador que ela poderia derreter ali mesmo na cadeira .

_ Ela não vai brigar com você não Max . E sabe porque ela não vai brigar ? Ele não tirava os olhos dela nem por um segundo . Porque nesse caso você está entre as pessoas que à amam . E você Jennifer, quer que eu tenha paz ? Paz é o que eu tinha quando você era uma esposa que me ajudava à te ajudar . Eu esperei , tive paciência com todos os problemas decorrentes do seu estado de nervos mas pra mim já chega , isso já está passando dos limites .

Ela quase abriu a boca pra argumentar pois suas palavras estavam sendo calmas e pausadas mas ele já alterava sua voz :

_ Eu , Max , seus amigos tentando te ajudar e você mentindo pra poder ficar chorando por um amontoado de tijolos ?

Nesse momento lágrimas abundantes caíam de seus olhos e ela sangrando por dentro sabia que ele tinha razão .

_Eu amava aquela casa , amava muito sim , mas era só uma casa meu amor ! As pessoas valem mais do que isso . Eu chorei na mesa do escritório sozinho porque você estava abalada mas também precisei de você . E isso ! Falou apontando o prato , não vai se repetir , não vou mais ficar trancado semanas a fio nesse apartamento e já cansei de me aliviar carente e excitado pela mulher que amo , pelo consolo que gostaria de dar e o que teria que receber e ela não me deixa .

Ele respirou fundo e sentiu como se uma carga tivesse saído de seus ombros e diminuiu o tom da voz :

_Preciso organizar uns papéis porque apesar de tudo tenho muito trabalho sabe e não podemos conversar , então gostaria que você fosse pro quarto ... agora !

Jennifer levantou lentamente da cadeira indo em direção ao corredor dizendo boa noite ao Max sem coragem de encará-lo.

_ Espera , disse ele . Amanhã vou ver uma casa , se quiser vir com a gente ótimo , senão escolhemos sem você . Já estou cheio de ficar aqui , quero um ambiente que me lembre um lar . E o mais importante disso tudo , ou você reage ou vou te levar num psiquiatra , a escolha é toda sua . Sei que não estou errado e tenho todo direito de manifestar o que penso porque é minha mulher e eu te amo .

Não resistindo ele quase à abraçou , disse boa noite e lhe deu um beijo na testa . Mas as palavras dele tiveram tanto efeito no seu coração , à deixaram com tanto remorso que ela enlaçou seu pescoço e chorou alucinadamente lhe pedindo perdão .

A vontade dele era beijá-la com paixão com toda força que pudesse . Poderia jogá-la na cama e amá-la se ela quisesse , mas não queria dessa forma . Seu amor teria que ser racional pra não estragar tudo.

_ Sua alegria se escondeu em algum lugar Jennifer , mas não vai deixar nenhum distúrbio emocional fazer ela morrer . Eu não vou .

Depois dessa situação tensa e constrangedora , principalmente pra ela , entrou no corredor à passos lentos em direção ao quarto .

_ Se não tivesse tão envergonhada pediria pra fazer amor com ele , pensava ela , deitando no seu travesseiro macio . E dormiu pensando no toque suave dos seus lábios nos dela , nas doces mas firmes palavras dele , carregadas como sempre de amor , carinho e conforto :

_ Tenha realmente uma boa noite querida . Quando terminar meu trabalho estarei ao seu lado .

_ Boa noite Sr. H , disse Max ironizando e aliviando a situação . Economizou o dinheiro da consulta .

_ Consulta ?

_Sim , era o que o médico ia lhe dizer , pra dar uma prensa nela .

Jonathan colocou a mão na cintura e respondeu sério :

_ Do jeito que estou na próxima prensa a terra vai tremer .

Max deu sua risada gostosa e se retirou com Freeway Jr .

Os Hart se mudaram numa casa moderna e charmosa , já decorada perto da praia , dali à dois dias e Jennifer procurou aliviar a situação se mantendo mais calma . Preferia melhorar ao seu modo com a ajuda de seu marido , do que ir num psiquiatra . Jonathan arrumou a sala e o seu quarto de modo que pudesse ver ao mesmo tempo a arrebentação e os barcos na marina . As ondas fizeram Max dormir como um anjo e tirou o sono de Jennifer tendo então que trocar a porta e janela do quarto deles , por porta e janela à prova de som .

No meio da semana Jonathan chegou do trabalho já familiarizado com o novo lar . A escada que dava pros quartos era bem menor que a outra e no canto da parede , tornando o ambiente aconchegante e bastante acolhedor . E plantas , muitas plantas .

Assim que entrou no quarto encontrou Jennifer encostada na cama apenas com seu camisão . Ele já estava no ápice do seu desejo mas aproveitando o calor ficou na frente do espelho desamarrando a gravata pra disfarçar sua excitação .

O modo enérgico com que estava lhe tratando , mantendo sua opinião sobre tudo e dominando a situação , fez seu desejo e respeito por ele aumentar absurdamente e agora observando seu corpo másculo pensou em provocá-lo . Precisava saber se ele sentia a mesma coisa . Se ele não à amasse ela morreria . Seus órgãos doíam e sua boca semi-aberta salivava ao ver a dele . E quando ele pronunciou seu nome uma descarga elétrica percorreu todo seu corpo .

_ Oi Jennifer , já tomou banho ?

_ Oi . Já , porquê ?

_Vou tomar o meu , trocar de roupa e vamos sair pra jantar . Hoje !

Nisso ele já tinha tirado toda a parte de cima e ficado só de cueca . Sentou na frente dela na cama e quando beijou suavemente seus lábios a descarga elétrica que já havia sentido quando chegou ,provocou ondas de calor , arrepio e libido pelo seu corpo todo . Não conseguia tirar os olhos da sua boca semi-aberta e extremamente sexy . Como ela estava linda e sensual . O ciúmes o corroia .

_ Liguei aqui umas duas vezes em 45 minutos , depois Max atendeu e disse que estava falando com o Bryam esse tempo todo . O que ele queria ?

_ Só ser solidário e ..

_ Não quero você falando com ele o tempo todo . Sei que ele gosta de você e não preciso passar por mais isso .

Jennifer teve sua oportunidade pra provocá-lo mas falou sério :

_ Ficou com ciúmes ?

_É fiquei sim , enlouquecido de ciúmes . E não estou mais preocupado em esconder qualquer sentimento que tenha em relação ao meu íntimo.

Jonathan não costumava demonstrar todos os seus sentimentos secretos com palavras mas depois da tragédia e desse tempo afastado de sua esposa , não conseguia guardar mais nada .

Ela não agüentava mais de vontade de pular em cima dele mas ainda se sentia oprimida e envergonhada pelo modo diferente do seu comportamento . Uma mistura de compaixão , admiração e desejo fez com que ela conseguisse passar suavemente suas mãos pelo rosto dele e sustentar profundamente seus olhos azuis , agora mais escuros pelo desejo .

_ Não precisa ficar com ciúmes . Eu te amo . Muito !

_ Me prova . Não quero só ouvir que me ama Jennifer , quero sentir seu amor em mim .

Nesse momento ela tirou as mãos do rosto dele e colocou delicadamente seus dedinhos finos e perfeitos por entre os botões olhando fixamente pros seus olhos .

A abertura ainda pequena do camisete ia deixando aparecer a curva perfeita dos seus seios , então ele sem mais capacidade nenhuma de resistir , puxou o corpo dela todo pra cima dele enquanto ela sentava no seu colo e enlaçava suas pernas na sua cintura . Ele praticamente engoliu sua boca e enfiou a língua rapidamente dentro dela fazendo com que suas bocas fossem uma só . Ela estava com tantas saudades dele . Depois ele deitou ela na cama sem parar o beijo e à penetrou tão forte que gozaram juntos instantaneamente .

Ela agarrava seu pescoço cada vez mais forte , roçava suas pernas abertas enlaçadas nele como se com isso pudesse matar todo seu ciúme e repetia freneticamente :

_Eu te amo Jonathan , eu te amo . Eu te amo muito e sou só sua , de mais ninguém . Só você eu amo e quero pro resto da minha vida .

Jonathan começou penetrá-la cada vez mais forte confirmando sua confissão de amor .Também queria dizer que à amava muito mas seu desejo era tanto que ele só conseguiu voltar à beijá-la estuprando sua boca como um sedento no deserto precisando de água . Quando conseguiu parar o beijo e recuperar sua fala ele pediu desesperadamente sussurrando em seu ouvido :

_ Me diz outra vez que você é só minha , diz , diz ...

Ela arqueou a cabeça pra trás , fechou os olhos e com a boca ainda aberta pelo êxtase ela reuniu suas forças e seguiu seu apelo :

_ Eu sou só sua !

_ Sim você é só minha ... dito isso ele passou a sua mão máscula e enorme pela sua barriga como um trem desgovernado na linha dos seus seios e fez voar num segundo todos os botões do camisete colocando as mãos e boca dentro dele enquanto ela gemia louca de prazer .

O gelo do seu estômago e espinha se tornou mais intenso e Jonathan quase ia ao delírio por possuir Jennifer e sentir totalmente da maneira mais louca e emocionante que ela era completamente sua . Eles tiveram descargas sucessivas durante muitos minutos e ela já se sentia mais confortável na sua relação com Jonathan .

O suor molhado denunciava o quanto se amaram com prazer extremo mas Jonathan queria mais . Jennifer ainda estava vestida com a parte de cima rasgada então ele pegou ela no colo , à levou pro toalhete e sentou seu bumbum na bancada do espelho . Ela logo abriu suas pernas e ele encaixou seu membro tão certo e tão rápido como num quebra-cabeças . Ele admirou sua química perfeita com ela através do espelho , suas formas perfeitas . Se movimentou mais rápido dentro dela , arrancou de vez sua roupa e disse :

_ Não precisa mais disso ...

Ela sorriu e eles se beijaram no mesmo ritmo do sexo que continuou até sua última gota de sacies .

_ Eu te amo demais Jennifer ! Ele disse apertando seus cabelos e seus lábios .

E ela respondeu :

Estou tão feliz , já inauguramos dois cômodos .

Jennifer saiu da ducha secando os cabelos com a toalha quando viu uma caixa exatamente onde tinham transado . Jonathan ficou espiando pra ver seu sorriso de satisfação encontrando a surpresa . Em cima da caixa ela viu um bilhetinho .

_ Vem pra mim com ele !

Ela abriu a caixa e desenrolou um lindo vestido de alça estampado com florzinhas minúsculas . Como era simples e informal , passou um baton leve e um perfume suave mas envolvente , deixou os cabelos caídos e molhados . Se olhou no espelho , gostou do que viu e foi até Jonathan .

_ E aí ? Tô bonita ?

_Você é bonita . É linda ! E ver seu sorriso alegre de novo é meu melhor presente .

Ela se aproximou e beijou seus lábios .

_ Aonde vai me levar ?

_Numa cantina italiana pertinho daqui . Como você não pode tomar bebida alcoólica por causa do remédio , liguei pra lá e eles disseram que oferecem um suco de uva divino .

_ Humm , que delícia ! Vamos ?

_Sim ,vamos , to morrendo de fome .

Jonathan sabia que ela não estava com aquela empolgação natural mas sua disposição pra sair já era um sinal de que as coisas estavam melhorando . Se despediram de Max e Freway Jr. e saíram .

Chegando de mãos dadas perto da praia , ela ficou deslumbrada com a arquitetura da cantina , tinha alguma coisa de madeira e lembrou de Bel Air , mas procurou dispersar seus pensamentos .

_Nossa vida , onde você descobriu isso ?

_Outro dia voltando da empresa avistei da estrada . Achei ótimo porque podia dar uma passadinha em algum dia da semana e não cansar já que é perto de casa .

Quando entraram Jennifer achou graça na decoração simples , alegre e simpática . Um lugarzinho realmente familiar e romântico ao mesmo tempo . Iria fazer muito bem pra ela .

O garçon se aproximou e os levou até uma mesa afastada das outras pessoas , com as cadeiras encostadas numa parede pintada com muito bom gosto .

Ele lançou um olhar safado pra ela que percebeu sua intenção de ficar escondidinho e pediu as bebidas olhando pra ela em seguida :

_ Bem , já que ninguém ficará preocupado com a gente , poderia te pedir um beijo e namorarmos um pouquinho .

Jennifer o beijou com a boca bem aberta , trocaram carícias e pararam por aí porque a paixão deles já estava fazendo cócegas nas suas peles .

_ Querida , o que acha de comermos num prato só ? Se importa ?

Ela observou seujeito terno e respondeu não .

Pediram uma massa à base de molho branco , champignon e ervas vitaminadas e ela achou estranho ele beber vinho e ela suco .

Levantaram um brinde à vida maravilhosa que tinham juntos e ao amor raro e especial que está a cima de tudo .

Os pratos chegaram exalando um aroma delicioso .

Ele espetou o pene com o garfo , mordeu e deu a outra metade pra ela :

_ Você fica charmosa até comendo sabia ?

_Vou fingir que não escutei isso .

Ele entendeu que ela levou a frase pra outro lado e uma música muito romântica começou a tocar . Ele à convidou pra dançar praticamente quase à empurrando pro meio da cantina . Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela encostando no seu peito . Ela deitou a cabeça no seu ombro e fechou os olhos . O cheiro do perfume dele e esse contato íntimo no embalo da música fez com que Jennifer derrubasse uma lágrima .

_ Porque está chorando meu amor ?

_Estou sensível e emocionada por ter alguém como você . E emoção por te amar mesmo .

_ Também te amo minha querida .

Quando a música acabou decidiram curtir um pouco a brisa morna do mar . Andavam descontraídos pela praia e ela se sentiu mais à vontade pra se desculpar . Puxou sua mão e encostou numa pedra .

_ Preciso te falar uma coisa Jonathan ! Gostaria muito que me desculpasse de verdade , acreditasse que eu nunca coloquei a nossa casa em primeiro lugar . Só não estou sabendo muito bem como lidar com isso . A gente sem tempo e depois sem a casa . Perdemos nossas coisas caras ao coração , nossas roupas , nossas fotos ,tudo isso de uma hora pra outra ... Fiquei com medo de te perder ...

Nesse momento ele lembrou da Marinha e do que adiava demais pra contar . Tremeu por dentro percebendo o quanto ela estava frágil . Lágrimas abundantes começaram à cair pelo seu rosto sensual e ela se jogou em seus braços chorando agora sem parar .

_ Preciso tanto de você Jonathan !

Um sentimento novo invadiu seu coração e pela 1ª vez durante todo tempo que esteve casado , descobriu o que era amar incondicionalmente e pela 1ª vez descobriu que ela estava precisando dele como ser humano , não como homem , apesar de amá-lo .

Mesmo à amando apaixonadamente soube que ele poderia viver sem ela se ela quisesse , não fazer amor com ela se ela não quisesse mas tinha certeza de algo que jamais poderia fazer . Magoá-la ou deixar de dar o seu apoio .

_ Eu te amo e estou aqui querida . Não vou te deixar . Pode chorar o quanto você quiser mas fica comigo .

Ela colocou os braços devagar em volta do seu pescoço e encostou seus lábios nos dele :

_ Me beija ?

O beijo dele foi forte , profundo e suave .

Se abraçaram , terminaram de jantar e voltaram pra casa .

Esse passeio tinha feito muito bem à Jennifer , levantou seu astral e Jonathan percebia sua vida de volta como era antes .

_ Vida ! Foi ótima sua idéia de trazer a sobremesa pra casa .

Ele à puxou pelo braço ..

_ Você disse .. CASA ! Você já ta acostumando à deixar seu lado triste pra trás ..

_ Com sua ajuda paixão . Com sua ajuda eu posso deixar qualquer coisa ruim pra trás ...

E eu posso ficar esquisita as vezes mas a Jennifer que te ama , essa sempre vai estar aqui .

Jonathan viu seus olhos cheios de amor por ele e se aproximou pra baixar seu vestido .

Ela sustentou seu olhar e disse num sussurro :

_Não , espera . Fizemos amor , fiz questão de fazer por tudo que você significa pra mim , porque tive uma nescessidade enorme de provar que sou só sua , fui impulsiva por estar tão apaixonada .Mas agora não quero ir pra cama sem saber se você me perdoou , sem saber se você realmente acredita que nada vai mudar meu amor por você .

Ele pegou sua mão e mostrou a aliança que tinha lhe dado recentemente :

_ Acha que acreditei nisso ? No nosso juramento ?

_Claro que sim .

_Acredita ser mentira ?

_Não .

_Isso responde sua pergunta ?

_Totalmente .

_Se isso pode te deixar em paz , disse tocando em sua pele e olhando profundamente nos seus olhos cheio de desejo , você nunca me deixa dúvidas do efeito que exerço sobre você e agora eu quero você ! Como eu quero você !

Ele derrubou seu vestido e à jogou na cama . Tomou seu corpo excitado e extraiu dele tudo que precisava . Ela se embriagava loucamente com suas carícias e cada milímetro do seu corpo sentiu o que era ser amada por ele . Mais uma vez . A segurança de um amor eterno nunca saiu de seus corações e almas mas de alguma forma tinham medo exatamente por se amarem dessa maneira .

A noite toda a boca de Jennifer foi devorada e seu pudor dilacerado pela força e intensidade do amor de sua vida . Ele sabia como fazer ela se sentir amada e desejada e agora sabia ainda fazer ela se sentir serena . Serena , mesmo sendo penetrada do jeito que ele também se sentisse plenamente amado e desejado .

Jonathan fez Jennifer gemer gostoso à noite toda e no outro dia inauguraram todos os cômodos com muito amor e prazer .

Depois desse dia a vida deles lentamente voltava na sua rotina normal . Jennifer muitas vezes ainda se fragilizava quando lembrava ou ouvia comentários sobre seu antigo lar . Guardava com carinho extremo a pulseira e a gargantilha que Jonathan havia encontrado . Conseguiram recuperar as fotos . Era a única coisa de material que ainda davam importância pois faziam lembrar os anos que se divertiram ajudando os outros .E é claro , a própria imagem belíssima deles onde mostrava aquela química, elegância e amor que jamais se apagaria . Aquela alegria contagiante , denunciando a felicidade eterna de ambos . As outras coisas materiais , bem, essas não tinham mais tanta importância . O planeta paralelo à isso havia mudado se modernizado , e a pompa de anos atrás já não era nescessária em muitos momentos ,favorecendo aos Hart mesmo com a mesma sofisticação , uma vivência mais simples voltada às coisas espirituais , à práticas esotéricas e à um tratamento com cristais . Jennifer se convenceu de que as vezes não basta estar bem e feliz pra se proteger das aflições da vida , essas que agora ela sabia não estar totalmente imune. Não era orgulhosa, nunca foi , mas parecia que a vida maravilhosa que vivia com seu marido à protegia de tudo . Ele agora almoçava com ela e Max todos os dias . Tinham mais tempo pra eles mesmo com o trabalho , compromissos sociais e as causas filantrópicas , já que moravam mais perto de tudo . As apostas de Max nos cavalos, claro continuavam cada vez mais e os jogos de buraco à noite depois do jantar com seu patrão .

_Olha a carinha dela Sr.H , disse Max enquanto embaralhava as cartas . E eu como sempre de olho nela ...

Jennifer estava deitada de um jeito levemente sensual , num cantinho aconchegante do sofá entre a janela e as plantas . A sua cabeleira ruiva apoiada em uma das mãos completava sua graça .

_ Ela é mesmo uma graça né Max , respondeu Jonathan . Ela é linda.

E o principal , ela é minha .

_Muito esperto Sr.H ! E a resposta da Marinha , quando virá ?

_Nem me lembre disso Max . Na verdade a resposta não é o problema , já que não existe nenhuma porque eu já fui convocado .Essa convocação foi apenas adiada pelo que houve . A resposta é somente pra dizer quando e onde vou ir exatamente . Olho pra ela e me quebro em mil pedaços . Ainda não tive coragem de contar . Melhor assim , desnecessário adiantar um outro problema que vai magoá-la muito .

_ Hei , tão me olhando porque ? Disse Jennifer sorrindo .

_Bem , quanto à Max não sei , eu porque sou fascinado por você .

Jonathan tinha o dom de amolecer as pernas de sua esposa com seu olhar penetrante e sua voz forte e sexy . Um leve estremecimento do seu corpo perceptível pra ele fez o livro balançar . Ela disfarçou , lhe mandou um beijinho e voltou à leitura . Terminando o jogo depois de um tempo Max foi dormir e Jonathan sentou no sofá junto de Jennifer .

_ E a Sra . mocinha ? Já ta na hora de largar esse livro também !

Ela acariciou seu rosto .

_ E você ? Anda com uma carinha mais descansada . Fico contente .

_Se eu te disser uma coisa não fica chateada ?

_Já sei o que vai dizer minha vida . Que perdemos uma coisa mas ganhamos outras . Eu também adoro que seja assim , mas queria as duas . Nosso tempo e nossa casa .

Ele olhou dentro dos olhos tristes dela com o comentário e colocou as suas mãos em seu rosto .

_É mais ou menos isso que ia dizer sim . Mas sabe o que quero realmente ? Um beijo bem gostoso e demorado .

Nesse instante o corpo inteiro dela já estava em chamas juntamente com seu coração cheio de amor por ele . Jonathan abriu sua boca ao máximo bem devagar e à explorou com sua língua provocante . Depois à apertou em seus braços segurando sua nuca mas mantendo a suavidade de seus lábios . Esse foi o melhor consolo que poderia ter antes de ser levada pra cama e amada com a mesma paixão .

Eles ainda dormiam um sono profundo quando o fone tocou .

_Alô , falou Jonathan sonolento .

Uma voz muito grossa e forte respondeu do outro lado da linha .

_Vamos brincar de tiro ao alvo antes de você ir pra Rússia ?

_Tib ?!

Imediatamente ele saltou da cama olhando pra ver se Jennifer não havia acordado e desceu as escadas rapidamente , enquanto um suor gélido molhava seu rosto .

_ O que foi hem , atrapalhei alguma coisa , disse Tib gargalhando .

_Como vai Companheiro ? Quanto tempo ! Não , você não atrapalhou nada , só levei um susto quando disse Rússia e tive que sair do quarto.

_Já estou começando entender . Ela não sabe ?

_Da viagem não e da Rússia nem eu sabia . Como soube ?

_Ahm , as influências , sabe como é . Só estou desativado não desinformado .

_ Então quer dizer que vou pra Rússia ?

_É o que soube , fonte segura . E então , voamos pra América do Sul relembrar os velhos tempos ?

_Adoraria Tib , mas gostaria de passar o tempo que me resta com Jennifer . É um motivo compreensível , não se ofenda .

_ Não , eu não vou me ofender . Olhando pra ela aqui percebo que mudou muito . Oh Jonathan , me diga hem . Onde conseguiu uma mulher dessas , capaz de fazer um homem perder a cabeça ?

_Ah seu canalha !

_Não se preocupe e não fique com ciúmes , você é que está do lado dela.

_Você obteve mais alguma informação , perguntou Jonathan .

_Não mas as notícias correm . Conte logo pra ela antes que saiba por outra pessoa mais pra frente . Acho que pretendem fazer uma espécie de despedida , mas é só o que sei e é verdade . E a casa nova como vai ?

_ Muito mais aconchegante do que a outra mas não deixa ela saber , falou brincando .

Jonathan e seu ex companheiro da Marinha seguiram com o diálogo falando sobre os tempos atuais e sobre suas recordações . Vários dias se passaram até que chegou uma notícia nada agradável do Pentágono . Jennifer levava seus dias com alegria e descontração que lhe eram natas mas algo havia se quebrado dentro dela . Talvez fosse uma auto defesa e ainda não sabia de nada . Jonathan recebeu um telefonema após um telegrama e finalmente chegava a hora que mais temia . A separação de sua esposa .


	4. Chapter 4

Depois de alguns dias Jonathan sentado em uma das confortáveis cadeiras da sala de reuniões do Pentágono , sentia ferver seus neurônios na espera ansiosa e angustiante do Comandante . Apenas seu corpo estava confortável . Só conseguia pensar em Jennifer e em como iria reagir diante das conseqüências dessa reunião .

_Agora que suas vidas estavam mais acomodadas .Meu Deus ,pensava. Agora que ele e o tempo haviam conseguido ocultar em parte a sua dor.

Repentinamente imerso em seus pensamentos ele deu um salto assustado quando o Comandante entrou rápido na sala .

_BOM DIA SENHORES !

Sua voz pesada e grossa ecoando no ambiente frio e tenso , provocou calafrios em todo corpo de Jonathan e estático assim como todos ali estavam , ele esperava pelas palavras que seriam terríveis aos seus ouvidos e ao seu coração .

_Para encurtar o meu tempo e o de todos , não preciso e nem vou abordar todo o assunto referente à reunião passada . Vocês já estão cientes de tudo . Os chamei aqui hoje para falar sobre duas coisas extremamente importantes e gostaria de não ser interrompido. Ouçam atentamente sem perder nenhuma sílaba .

Nossas expectativas quanto à uma provável guerra e suas idas para a Rússia foram adiadas . Mas como sabem o Pentágono guarda arquivos totalmente confidenciais , pesquisas e tantos outros segredos conhecidos apenas por militares de extrema confiança . Assim como Jonathan , e apontou pra ele .

_Seu desgraçado , pensou ele , porque fez isso ? Então começou a desconfiar que algo nele e na situação não andavam nada bem . Um comportamento muito estranho .

E continuou ouvindo atentamente a explanação .

_ Bem a viagem por enquanto está suspensa , mas todos devem estar preparados para em breve receber um novo comunicado . A Marinha dos Estados decidiu que devido à esses fatores por precaução e segurança , vocês e suas famílias deverão se mudar para cá . Para isso estão sendo construídas casas , escolas , hospitais , creches e até mesmo igrejas e hospitais psiquiátricos com profissionais altamente capacitados . Do nosso meio é claro . As duas perguntas são :

Vão poder conviver normalmente com as pessoas fora daqui ? Sim .

Essa cidade provisória dentro da própria cidade será uma prisão ? Não.

Mas suas vidas e de seus familiares serão parcialmente monitoradas .

Sei que essa não é uma notícia agradável mas refresco suas memórias de que na vida tudo trás conseqüências e quando escolheram abraçar a carreira militar , sabiam de seus riscos e responsabilidades diante de qualquer problema maior .

Terminadas minhas palavras os deixo com a reflexão de uma última frase ... Devo acima de tudo defender minha nação !

_TENHAM UM BOM DIA SENHORES !

Bom dia Comandante foram as únicas palavras proferidas por aqueles homens de bem , de alguma forma agredidos com tanta petulância . Jonathan apenas se sentia aliviado com o adiamento da viagem e tentava assimilar aquele discurso . O rosto belo de sua esposa iluminou sua mente quando lembrou de suas palavras :

_ Alguns militares deveriam honrar melhor suas fardas . Ele sorriu diante de suas convicções , ela era madura e inteligente . De certo se estivesse ali , ficaria indignada e mandaria aquele cretino se ferrar .. mas isso se fosse em outros tempos ! O seu ser ainda estava frágil .

_ Defender a nação ! Se sua defesa fosse o ataque , pensava Jonathan , esse maldito irônico não perderia por esperar .

Ele saiu dali como os nervos à flor da pele, com muita raiva por não poder ter dado uns bons safanões naquele idiota . Contaria tudo à Jennifer , inclusive da viagem , antes que tudo viesse à tona .

Dois lances de escada foram suficientes para que Bryam , o amigo apaixonado de Jennifer observasse discretamente suas pernas elegantes e sensuais que saiam deliciosamente de sua saia short.

_ Tinha muita sorte por estarem no verão ! Pensava ele debruçado no corrimão . Assim poderia admirar melhor aquelas curvas que o tempo com certeza tinha deixado ainda mais perfeitas . Sem perder tempo ele também subiu para área da piscina , se juntando à Laura e Michele .

Olá garotas !

_ Garotas ? ! Respondeu Michele , brigado por me fazer ganhar o dia. Sente-se cavalheiro e fique a vontade .

_E o meu dia também se tornou mais jovem , começando por aquelas belas pernas . Disse observando Jennifer pegar um suco no balcão do barzinho . E você Laura ? Não fala nada ?

_ Olá Bryam estava observando você desde a escada , respondeu ela com um olhar vivo e vibrante . Ainda não desistiu dela ?

_Nunca ! Sou paciente . Por falar nisso onde está o marido perfeito ?

_No pentágono , respondeu Michele .

Bryam manifestou um sorriso malicioso e falou com um certo tom de maldade na voz :

_Reunião no Pentágono ? Sábado ?

Antes que ele pudesse continuar a frase Jennifer chegou silenciosamente segurando seu suco de limão , era seu preferido .

_ Oi Bryam ! Em respeito à nossa amizade e sua dor de cotovelo , vou fazer de conta que não escutei isso !

_ Tá legal Jennifer , me desculpe sim disse ele irritado . Trocou o Tênis pelo Vôlei ?

_É bom variar de vez em quando . Ela não queria perder a oportunidade de levá-lo à desforra e completou : Mas só os esportes diurnos . E sentou de modo que não ficasse de frente pra ele , o deixando ainda mais irritado .

Suas amigas caíram na gargalhada enquanto Laura dizia para provocar :

_ Pensei que o grande homem fosse de todos os turnos .

_ Ele é , respondeu Jennifer com um sorriso maroto , o dia ainda não acabou .

Michele tentou aliviar um pouco aquele diálogo provocativo .

_ Ótimo mesmo ver você assim Jennifer , melhor e bastante alegre .

_Brigado Michele , confesso que me decepcionei um pouco comigo mas faz parte .

_Que é isso , disse Laura , ninguém consegue ser forte o tempo todo . Não se cobre demais Jennifer .

Bryam não se conteve :

_ E com a ajuda do maridinho tudo ficou mais fácil .

_Do maridinho e de minhas amigas ,respondeu Jennifer já insatisfeita com o rumo da conversa . Bryam ,só mantivemos nossa amizade apesar de eu saber que não gosta do meu marido , porque te considerava uma pessoa sensata e adulta , capaz de separar as coisas assim como eu sei . Mas se não entender deu uma vez por todas que eu o amo demais e que nada vai poder no separar , nem com ela vai poder contar . E acima de tudo , achou mesmo que eu iria consentir calada que falasse mal dele ? Isso eu jamais vou admitir . Nunca ! Pode ter certeza que caiu no meu conceito . Vou descer e jogar mais um pouco e quando voltar espero não te encontrar aqui . Pedindo licença ela levantou rápido e decidida à sair logo dali .

_ Poderia ter ficado sem essa ,disse Michele .

_Cale a boca, respondeu Bryam .

Michele muito educada ficou estupefata.

_ Olhe aqui , disse Laura ,não temos culpa das suas frustrações e não te mandamos provocar tanto . Ficou louco ?

_Ela vai ser minha , disse ele com o olhar parado no vazio , deixando suas amigas se olhando assustadas e pensando em avisá-la pra ter cuidado redobrado com ele .Isso aqui já deu pra mim .Passou as mãos no cabelo e saiu apressado .

Jennifer conheceu Bryam na Universidade em que lecionava em Los Angeles e desde então ele nutriu por ela uma paixão platônica , quase doentia . Só agora dava mostras de sua personalidade perigosa antes camuflada por seus interesses .

Jonathan chegou em sua casa e trocou sua farda por uma roupa esporte . Tinha combinado com Jennifer de almoçarem no clube .Então decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade e contar tudo lá mesmo . Era bastante arborizado com muitos caminhos e cantinhos discretos onde ficariam mais tranqüilos e à vontade pra conversar .

Jennifer avistou o marido de longe e apesar de saber se defender sozinha , sentiu um certo alívio . Depois de saber como tinha sido a reunião no Pentágono , falaria ou não sobre o que houve . Seu coração disparou e ela correu pra abraçá-lo logo . Ambos estavam apreensivos e se beijaram apaixonadamente .

_ Tudo isso é saudade ? Disse ele .

_É sim , é sim , respondeu ela . E você , não tava com saudade ?

_ Claro que estava e acho que isso foi também porque te amo ! Tá com muita fome ?

_ Não . E aí , fala logo , como foi lá ?

_Foi meio tenso , gostaria de conversar com você antes de almoçarmos.

_ Antes de almoçarmos ? Respondeu ela com uma dúvida .

Não estou gostando disso .

Jonathan queria descontrair sua esposa mesmo tendo algo tão sério e importante para falar :

_Não está gostando da conversa ou das minhas mãos no seu bumbum durinho ?

Ela sorriu e ele não resistindo lhe deu um beijo bem demorado e bem mais intenso que o outro . Chamaram a atenção de muitas pessoas ao redor, parecendo dois adolescentes com a vida toda pela frente . E era assim mesmo que se amavam . Parando o beijo ele à levou pra uma área mais privativa e torceu pra que esse diálogo transcorresse e terminasse da melhor maneira possível .

O ar fresco e o cheiro de mato verde amenizando o calor formavam um ambiente extremamente agradável . Jonathan havia aprendido treinamento mental para deixar as pessoas relaxadas e à escolher ambientes propícios à esses relaxamentos . Ele adorou ouvir de sua orientadora esotérica que seu próprio amor por Jennifer já era suficiente pra deixá-la relaxada . Sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore e ele colocou Jennifer à sua frente .

_Jonathan pelo amor de Deus , a última vez que estivemos num ambiente desses ..

_Calma meu amor ! Ele disse segurando suas mãos . Não tivemos nenhuma notícia grave , nenhuma convocação . E nada de ruim aconteceu , só um comunicado meio desagradável . Ele respirou fundo pra tomar coragem e continuar .

Vamos ter que mudar de novo . Mas provisoriamente .

_Mudar ? Pra onde? Porque ? O olhar dela era tenso .

_Você sabe como os segredos militares são ,não sabe ? Eles só querem uma garantia de que nada irá vazar .

Jennifer sagaz e esperta já tinha entendido tudo e falou sem mexer nenhum músculo :

_Eles vão nos fazer prisioneiros pra nos vigiar .

_Não , não é bem isso ...

_Claro que é .Jonathan ! Não subestime minha inteligência .Eu estou fragilizada ainda ,mas não sou idiota .

Jonathan pensava em falar sobre a viagem de uma vez . Se ela já estava nesse ponto de tensão , não adiantava esperar .

_Jennifer não é só isso !

Ela empalideceu instantaneamente .

_ Não é só isso ? Ai Deus, eu sabia que havia mais alguma coisa !

_Eu ... não é agora , eu juro , mais alguns meses , um ano talvez .Terei que viajar pra Rússia .

Jennifer sentiu suas pernas amolecerem mesmo sentada e continuou:

_ Faria uma pergunta idiota , senão poderia mesmo recusar .Mas se pudesse já teria feito . Não tem jeito não é ? Ela dizia isso esperando inutilmente uma salvação , uma resposta que não teria .

_ Não , infelizmente não meu amor .

_E .. e como vamos ficar lá ? Ela perguntou ingenuamente pois realmente não passou pela sua cabeça que Jonathan teria que viajar sozinho . Nessas mudanças eles sempre estiveram juntos e ela também desconhecia a verdadeira realidade dessa viagem .

Um suor gélido percorreu a espinha dos dois quando ele respondeu :

_ Não vou poder te levar Jennifer .

O murmurinho das pessoas no clube parou de repente . Eles se olhavam fixamente e ela parecia que tinha caído num enorme vazio .Queria gritar , esbravejar e chorar descontroladamente . A idéia de Jonathan do outro lado do mundo sem ela e sem saber ao certo o que haveria de acontecer , era uma dor insuportável, algo terrível que ela nunca havia provado . Mas na mesma hora se lembrou que não existia mais formas que ele pudesse demonstrar o seu amor por ela , ele tinha à ajudado com muita paciência e obstinação , pois toda mudança de vida também fora algo novo pra ele . Então qualquer cobrança nesse momento seria desumano e cruel .Ela não poderia ser egoísta mais uma vez . Sabia que se houvesse uma única chance ele à levaria . Sua consciência falava o quanto também de sua dor .

Tudo isso passou numa fração de segundo pelo seu cérebro enquanto levantava lentamente trêmula com todo seu pavor . Mas não conseguiu deixar de manifestar seu desabafo e revolta , se jogando em seus braços e o abraçando o mais forte que podia e dizendo desesperada e chorando descontroladamente :

_Eu te amo , por favor não me deixe !

Grossas lágrimas banhavam o rosto dos dois .

_ Ah! Desculpe meu amor . Desculpe ,minha querida . Eu fiz minhas escolhas com muita responsabilidade , mas acredite , nunca imaginei que amaria tanto alguém . Eu jamais faria essa escolha profissional se fosse pra te magoar . Nunca . Abdicaria de qualquer coisa por você .

Olha, olha pra mim , falta tempo ainda , talvez as coisas mudem . É inútil a gente se machucar mais agora . Me deixa tentar te fazer feliz como antes . Só assim vai me fazer feliz , porque é você que me faz feliz .

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando e o amor de ambos subiu ao cosmos e se derramou sobre eles num abraço sereno .Ele venceria qualquer barreira , era inabalável .

Alguns minutos se passaram e escutaram passos .

_AhRah! Disse Laura , vocês não perdoam nem o clube hem !

_Bem , continuou Michele , pra fugir do assédio do Bryam vale tudo .

Jonathan lançou um o olhar ciumento e interrogativo pra sua esposa e Laura cutucou o braço de Michele à recriminando pelo comentário .

Jennifer desviou o olhar do marido , tomou a frente do diálogo e as convidou pra almoçar .

_Já almoçaram ? Vamos agora , topam ?

Com a resposta positiva delas se dirigiram descontraídos pra área de alimentação .

Bryam os observava de longe e tirou o celular do bolso .

_Comandante Sigall por favor . ... Nossa esposa está cada vez mais fragilzinha , disse ele com um sorriso sarcástico . Será muito mais fácil do que imaginamos .

_ Ótimo , respondeu o Comandante do outro lado da linha . A sorte está mesmo do nosso lado . Muita coincidência você conhecer a Silvia . Ela vai nos prestar uma ajuda e tanto .

Bryam deu mais uma gargalhada sinistra .

_ Sorte é a sua comer aquela aluninha piranha , mas a minha vez irá chegar . O casal perfeito irá ter o que merece por despertar a inveja e a cobiça alheia .

Desligou o fone transformando seu descontrole numa fisionomia mais sinistra ainda .

_Querida , disse Jonathan , te incomodaram muito ?

_Ai vida ! Não foi nada . Eu sei me defender perfeitamente bem .

_ Que mulher segura de si , provocou Bryam cheio de ira quando encontrou os dois no estacionamento .

Jennifer olhou ferozmente pra ele .

_Não acha que já chega ? É melhor se tratar moço , isso vai acabar virando obsessão .

_O que eu acho ou não só diz respeito à mim .

_Se diz respeito só à você , fique na sua e deixe ela em paz .

_Falou o da verdade , o sério e poderoso Jonathan Hart , respondeu Bryam com muito deboche . E se eu não deixar , o que vai fazer ? Hem , hem ?

_Minha vida vamos embora , vamos ,disse Jennifer , não vale a pena gastar nosso tempo com esse desequilibrado .

_Desequilibrado é , mas bem que você gostava nos meus papos , e você , apontou pra Jonathan , teria comido ela se ...

Jonathan não agüentou nem mais uma palavra , esmurrou a cara dele com toda força de sua raiva e ciúmes .

_Isso é só o começo , se atreva mexer com a Jennifer de novo , seu cretino ordinário .

Ele entrou no carro e saiu velozmente deixando um rastro muito forte de poeira no ar .

O casal Hart voltou pra sua bela e moderna casa praiana .

_ Maaax ! Gritou Jennifer , chegamos .

_Oohh! Olá Sra. H , Sr. H . Se divertiram muito ? Respondeu Max .

Jennifer sentou no sofá , em seu lugar preferido perto das plantas .

_ Nos divertimos sim Max , mas tivemos uma outra surpresa . A surpresa que angustia Jonathan à um tempo , a mesma que me angustia agora .

Max olhou pro seu patrão com um ar de interrogação . Depois que Jonathan balançou a cabeça para ele afirmativamente ele se voltou à olhar em direção de sua patroa . Ela olhava os dois abismada .

_Então você já sabia Max ? ! Disse ela com a voz meio alterada . Só gostaria de saber quantas surpresas ainda me restam .

Ela fez menção de se levantar mas se jogou desanimada suspirando no encosto do sofá . Deus do céu , não tenho nem mais forças pra discutir . E falou num tom de brincadeira mas sério . Será que isso é um sinal de resignação ?

Jonathan foi abraçá-la mas o fone tocou .

_Alô ! Sim , é Jonathan na linha . Como ? Obrigado Delegado . .. Excelente final de sábado pra você também . Adeus .

O que mais falta acontecer querida ? O carro de Bryam desceu desfiladeiro abaixo e explodiu . Antes ele tinha passado no teste do bafômetro e fugiu da polícia mais descontrolado ainda .

Parece que os céus fizeram valer sua resignação . Se tivessem tirado impressões dele depois daquele soco , íamos ter mais uma dor de cabeça .

_Mas porque não fizeram ? Perguntou Jennifer .

_Sra . HH! Disse Max , não deve ter sobrado nada dele .

_Exato , respondeu Jonathan . Querida , se você quiser ir ao enterro , velório , essas coisas em respeito ao tempo que trabalharam juntos eu ...

_Não , não vida . Chega de encrenca e de coisas desagradáveis . Vem cá vem , vou preferir um outro local que me lembre velas .

_Já sei o que é respondeu Jonathan. Nosso cantinho Hart espumado?

Jennifer devolveu ao ar safado dele um sorriso maroto . Ele à pegou no colo e à levou pra aquele ambiente aconchegante , relaxante e romântico , sempre preparado com beleza e carinho e preenchido pelas mais maravilhosas provas de amor que os dois sabiam aproveitar muito bem . Max e Freeway Jr. foram deitar e toda família Hart curtiu seu novo doce lar antes de se mudarem para o Pentágono alguns meses depois .

Tudo deles estava pronto e arrumado para a mudança . Tinham bem menos pertences do que quando moravam em Bel Air . Eles já estavam do lado de fora olhando o mar ao longe e a última porta foi fechada atrás de Jennifer que disse saudosa .

_ Eu já tinha me acostumado com ela !

Jonathan à abraçou com ternura .

_Prometo meu amor que nossa última casa será a última mesmo !

Ela observou como ele ficava lindo com o uniforme da Marinha .

_O importante mesmo é você estar em todas elas comigo .

Seu olhos azuis brilharam intensamente e apaixonados .

_Vou estar !

Chamaram os dois brincalhões e partiram .

No prédio das indústrias Hart , Daiane e Stanley , um dos secretários mais eficientes e um dos braços direitos de Jonathan lamentavam a lacuna da ausência deles . Comentavam a vida rara e lembravam saudosos daquela mulher que entrou lá pela primeira vez exibindo sua cabeleira de leão ruiva . Pensaram ser mais uma dessas mulheres normais , egoístas e fúteis . Se enganaram e ao longo do tempo ambos se perguntavam como alguém poderia se tão linda e tão bondosa .Mas Jonathan merecia tudo que ela era , ele precisava disso , uma esposa forte e inteligente e acima de tudo divertida , pra ajudar à apagar seus últimos traumas e tristezas da infância . Eles eram assim , um casal perfeito se exagero nenhum . Os anos passaram mais ainda e o medo de seus amigos de um dia se separarem se dissipou quando viam milagrosamente que eles estavam cada vez mais unidos no seu amor . Viam que seu patrão não havia mudado quase nada mas ela parecia estar mais exuberante e charmosa . A cabeleira de leão e um corte curto que também usou por um bom tempo se transformaram num corte displicente e sexy e para aguçar mais a inveja alheia principalmente das mulheres , era hoje chamada de musa da modernidade . A única e brilhante Jennifer Hart . Finalmente livre e longe dos paparazzis mas eterna na memória americana .

Agora seus secretários se lamentavam pelos seus enormes problemas , um após o outro , mas sabiam que venceriam e eles estariam ali pra proteger as Indústrias Hart e para aplaudi-los quando voltassem da sua vitória . Só não sabiam da dor imensa que estava reservada pra eles .

O Comandante da Marinha e toda hierarquia militar juntamente com suas famílias estavam à postos curiosos , esperando os últimos à chegarem . Algumas esposas ansiavam ver à tão famosa Jennifer Hart .As mentes maldosas criticavam com desdém e inveja , as dignas se gratificavam pela sua possível companhia e as neutras apenas curiosas olhavam vidradas o enorme número de carros enfileirados pra entrar nos portões .

_Sr. H , gesticulou Max , não sabia que já tinham famílias aqui .

_Foram convocadas aos poucos Max , era muita gente .

Jennifer via um pouco assustada principalmente por estar à muito tempo longe da mídia , aquela multidão toda olhando pra eles . Seu temperamento discreto ficou tremendamente incomodado e ela completou as palavras de seu marido :

_E com certeza deixaram a gente por último , no intuído de nos constranger . Parece que estamos num aquário .

Ele e Max sorriram , mesmo séria ela conseguia ser divertida .

_Meu anjo , eu .. eu sinto muito mas ... tenho que te pedir pra ficar quietinha diante do Comandante sim .

_O que eu não faço por você , né meu amor ! Respondeu ela irônica e contrariada . Depois tenho permissão pra descontar ? Ao meu modo ?

_ Jonathan à beijou rapidamente nos lábios ... te amo .

O carro parou e eles desceram . Jennifer sussurrou em seu ouvido :

_É esse o Sigall cretino ?

_Se comporte ! Disse Jonathan enérgico .

O comandante saiu do local em que estava para dar as boas vindas à família Hart .

_Sejam bem vindos Jonathan ! Disse ele com uma continência sem tirar os olhos de Jennifer e ela sustentou o seu olhar demonstrando ser completamente segura de si e o deixando boquiaberto quando pensou que ela faria a pergunta pra ele :

_Devo bater continência também querido ?

Jonathan se virou para ela branco como um papel .

_Não , não querida , não é necessário . Comandante essa é minha esposa Jennifer e esse meu mordomo e amigo Max .

Ele concluiu a apresentação com um leve balançar de cabeça .

Só não ficou mais furioso porque a beleza estonteante dela o cegou.

_Vejo que gosta de saber das coisas Sra .Hart e isso é excelente . Mas quando quiser saber de algo relacionado à Marinha pode perguntar pra mim que terei um enorme prazer em lhe responder .

_Oh ! Sim , me desculpe ! É a força do hábito , porque sei que Jonathan é suficientemente capacitado pra responder tudo que preciso saber . Fique tranqüilo , se necessário certamente lhe pedirei ajuda .

_Aprecio a beleza e a inteligência de uma mulher Sra. Hart , mas aqui infelizmente existem regras da quais gostaria sinceramente que se acostumasse . Relevarei seu tom indignado pela rápida mudança de vida . Por isso mesmo deixamos tudo preparado para seu máximo conforto . Espero sinceramente que goste .

_Claro , já que não tivemos escolha mesmo .

Max e Jonathan observavam estupefatos um diálogo tenso em tão pouco tempo onde seu Comandante e sua esposa se desafiavam quando uma mulher se aproximou .

_Silvia ! Exclamou Jennifer admirada .

_Sim sou eu professora .Mais uma esposa da Marinha .

_Você não comentou nada na Universidade quando disse que eu e Jonathan ...

_Correrias do dia a dia . Esqueci . E esse é seu marido ? Disse ela olhando sedutoramente para Jonathan .

_Sim , é sim . E esse é nosso amigo Max .

_Ora, ora , vejo que não vamos ter problemas quanto ao convívio de pessoas estranhas já que algumas se conhecem disse o Comandante . Então a Sra . dá aulas na Universidade ! Poderia ocupar o seu tempo nos ajudando .Precisamos de professores competentes e todos os cargos ainda não foram preenchidos .

Jennifer pensou em esganar sua aluna e pensou com ironia :

_Muito obrigado Silvia ! Bem , vou entrar pois tenho muita coisa pra arrumar , assim vocês podem conversar mais à vontade . Com licença .

_Também vou indo , respondeu Silvia , despeitada ao perceber que Jennifer não à convidou pra sua casa . Ela também não engoliu aquela história do esquecimento dela . Silvia era esperta . Teria que tomar cuidado .

O sol quente do mês de agosto queimava o rosto de Jennifer . Ela olhava ao longe os aviões colocados perfeitamente em seus lugares com precisão matemática . Mas seu coração estava frio e triste .

_ Aaaai ! Ela soltou um grito de susto e sorriu quando Jonathan à abraçou por trás . Aonde você se meteu hem! Eu e Max arrumamos a casa sozinhos . E se virou pra ele .

_Ah , mas eu amei a surpresa . Ficou uma graça , como você . E à beijou ardentemente matando suas saudades .Depois à puxou pelo braço até o sofá , deitando e à sentando em cima dele .Ela estava descalça usando uma calça jeans colada e uma camiseta jovial . Seu bumbum roçava de leve o membro dele o excitando .

_Então você admirava os jatos ?

_A rha ! E nem pense que um dia vou subir num deles porque não vou.

_Pelo menos descobri seu único medo . De acrobacias .

_Aprendeu alguma coisa nova com seu Comandante ?

_Em como deixar as mulheres mais quietinhas .

Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa e Jonathan se excitou mais ainda .

_Vou me comportar eu prometo . Ele vai ficar orgulhoso quando souber que a esposa da Marinha sabe umas coisas como .. pra que

servem os fios da parrilha , panilha ?.. Que se deve voar sempre pelos aparelhos ... como bombardear o inimigo por todos os ângulos ...

_Falando em aparelhos tem um que precisa de assistência agora ! Falou Jonathan soltando faíscas no olhar .

_Ah é ! Respondeu ela com um ar bem malicioso .

Devo começar por aqui ? E ir por aqui ...

Jennifer começou abrir a camisa dele beijando seu peitoral quente , enorme e másculo .

Jonathan se embriagava de desejo , de tesão . Seu corpo formigava para agarrá-la mas ele precisava de sua boca e língua em seu membro . Fechou os olhos e procurou curtir ao máximo todas as sensações que ela lhe transmitia . Assim que o abocanhou ele sussurrou eufórico ..

_Ai meu Deeeus , como isso é bom !

Alguns minutos se passaram e ele explodiu toda sua carga na calça de Jennifer . Ela levantou , à tirou , indo pra cima dele . Cavalgou por mais vários minutos e não resistindo ele à jogou no chão . Queria penetrá-la o mais forte que podia e enquanto ela estava inerte na sua paixão ele _levantou sua blusa e chupou seus seios ávidos de desejo arrancando _muitos gemidos dela afogados por seus beijos loucos de desejo também .

Eles ficaram quentes agora pelo suor .

_ Nossa vida , que fogo hem !

_Você me deixa cada vez mais doido .

_Sabe o que é bom mesmo ? Disse ela:

Inaugurar o primeiro cômodo ... de novo .

Os dois sorriram e permaneceram deitados no tapete macio da sala .

_Cadê eles ? Perguntou Jonathan .

_Foram dar uma voltinha pra conhecer o lugar onde vão morar . E você paixão , te incomodaram muito ?

_Não querida , as mesmas recomendações de sempre . Mas é claro que deve estar acontecendo algo . Sabe quando a calmaria é demais o tempo desconfia .

_ Piada de Marinheiro ? Como ... quando a esmola é demais ..

_Isso mesmo .

_Jonathan ! Não importa o que aconteça , o que houver , não quero que esconda nada de mim . Eu sou forte , eu agüento . Essas mudanças todas na nossa vida me deixaram realmente muito frágil mas vou sempre preferir a verdade . Com ela vou saber me defender melhor se não estiver aqui , conforme for o caso . Entende ?

_Claro que entendo querida . Eu não vou mentir pra você . Nunca .

Pode acreditar em mim e se sentir segura . Do mesmo jeito que você fica quando digo que te amo , que você é tudo pra mim .

_Que lindo amor ! Você também é .

Os dois se abraçaram emocionados .

À uma distância enorme dali mas ainda dentro do Pentágono , Silvia e Sigall bebiam contentes por tudo estar à favor deles . Gargalhavam ao lembrar da morte de Bryam .

_ Foi muita sorte aquele idiota ter morrido , disse Sigall . Ele ainda iria me dar trabalho . Meu propósito era de eliminá-lo mesmo .

_Porquê ?! Disse Silvia contrariada , pretendia se interessar por outra esposa de Marinheiro e me trocar por ela ?

_NÃO SEJA TOLA ! Gritou ele , não sou homem de matar por banalidades . Meus motivos eram outros .

_Hei , calma ! Aceitei transar com você e trair meu marido ..

_Pensa que sou ingênuo ? Nos ajudamos mutuamente .

_Gosto de você , de verdade .

_Que seja , mas não saia da linha . Não preciso de mais uma pessoa desequilibrada ao meu lado .

_Qual seu motivo pra querer matar Br ..

_Chega de perguntas . Minhas amantes até agora só ficaram sabendo o que precisavam saber . Não acha que iria te contar todos os meus segredos acha ? Se achar cuidado . Pode acabar como as outras .

Ela pela 1ª vez teve noção do quanto ele era perigoso .

Passaram-se uns dias e Jennifer estava preparando o jantar quando escutou alguém bater na porta .

_Olá Jennifer !

_Oii , tudo bem ?

_Sim tudo e você ? Disse a moça estendendo a mão pra cumprimentá-la.

Sua voz era meiga como ela . Simpatizaram-se de imediato . Me chamo Kate , vim lhe dar as boas vindas e me apresentar . Noto que não sai muito e como nossos maridos estão em reunião , aproveitei a beleza da noite e dar uma voltinha também .

_O prazer é todo meu , respondeu Jennifer à convidando para entrar . Estou fazendo o jantar . Gostaria de vir comigo até a cozinha ?

_Claro , sua casa é muito charmosa , simples e de bom gosto . Aconchegante . Me transmite paz .

_Brigada Kate . Hospitalidade sempre foi nosso forte ! Disse ela com um sorriso indo olhar as panelas . Somos muito felizes sabe . Deve ser isso .

_ Reparei naquela foto . Onde foi tirada ?

_Foi Max nosso Mordomo e amigo . Ele é muito brincalhão . Aliás a família toda ,cada um ao seu modo . Ele queria registrar uma química perfeita no meio de umas provocações dentro no nosso jato na Arábia . Após decolamos pra África e nem imagina como foi nossa vida sexual durante umas ... 2 semanas na selva .

Kate deu uma gargalhada e respondeu :

_A ginástica noturna dele deve ter sido bem selvagem . Se provocavam muito ?

_As vezes . Éramos meio imaturos pra algumas coisas ,eu mais ainda. Começo de relacionamento , sabe como é , deixa a gente inseguro .Uma bobagem , casamos extremamente apaixonados mas... faz parte . E .. essa imaturidade era um medo camuflado e as provocações .. era um chamamento de amor .

_ Nossa , essa é a coisa mais linda que já ouvi de alguém !Tem certeza de que psicologia também não é seu forte ?

Ela sorriu e levou um suco pra Kate acomodada no banquinho da copa.

_Sabe bem de mim hem !

_Pois é , vamos dizer que sou sua fã desde algum tempo . No mundo de hoje as pessoas estão muito egocêntricas , orgulhosas , sem tempo nem pra si mesmas quem dera pros outros . Mas você não é assim , faz questão de arrumar tempo além de ter sido Repórter Investigativa ajudando muita gente . Foi aí que comecei à ler mais sobre você . Achei também que poderíamos ser pelo menos colegas. Não gosto muito das pessoas daqui , não me sinto à vontade .E depois que não se deixou se intimidar pelo Comandante então .. ganhou minha confiança total .

_ Brigado , muito obrigado mesmo Kate , então ouviu é ?

_Sim ouvi . Ela parou por um instante tomou fôlego . Jennifer sentia que ela queria desabafar alguma coisa . Que aquela visita tinha segundas intenções e começou à ficar apreensiva .

_ Pode falar Kate , sei que não somos amigas mas se veio aqui por uma ajuda ou porque simplesmente quer desabafar algo , fique à vontade . Vamos pra sala , assim ficaremos mais confortáveis . Indo para a sala de estar completou : A propósito , a ginástica noturna selvagem dele também funciona muito bem nessa selva de pedra .

Acomodaram-se no sofá e Kate tomou mais um fôlego antes de falar .

_ Nem sei como começar Jennifer , mas acompanhando sua vida compreendo que é a única que pode me ajudar. E de maneira nenhuma quero te assustar mas tenho que te alertar também .

Bem à uns anos muitos aviões apresentaram falhas na aparelhagem e alguns pilotos morreram . Pilotos muito experientes que jamais deixariam isso acontecer se injetando . Mas inexplicavelmente não foi isso que aconteceu e não deram explicações pra essas falhas .

Jennifer escutava atentamente sem mover um músculo .

_Isso foi horrível mas o mais grave está acontecendo atualmente .

Nesse momento Jennifer ficou branca como cera .

_Muitas pessoas estão morrendo aqui , com tempos espaçados sem causa certa . Claro eles abafam os casos , tudo fica por isso mesmo mas sei que algo muito errado está acontecendo .

Jennifer engoliu seco e argumentou .

_Realmente tem razão pra se preocupar como agora estou . E muito . Confesso,muito assustada também .Nem preciso perguntar onde entro nessa . Quer que eu investigue não ?

_Por favor Jennifer , se puder . Em respeito aos que morreram , às suas famílias . Por justiça . É injusto tanta impunidade . E os impunes , ainda estão agindo , talvez com métodos e planos bem piores . Só não sei porque ou pra que ? Mas isso é o que menos importa não é ?

_Deus do céu , tudo isso é muito triste e muito estranho . Algo grave deve ter ocorrido com esses pilotos , sem sombra de dúvida . E agora com essas pessoas desaparecendo ... Vou pensar com todo carinho e consideração , o mesmo que teve por mim em me contar e amanhã te dou uma resposta . Pode ser ? Muito obrigado pela sua confiança. Jennifer gostaria de dizer sim imediatamente , dizer que ficou indignada , que ajudaria , mas achou melhor esperar já que não à conhecia direito . Mesmo simpatizando ficou ressabiada , desconfiada . Mantiveram um diálogo descontraído , alegre e contaram um pouco de suas vidas .

_ Kate , perguntou Jennifer , não quer mesmo ficar pra jantar ?

_Não Jennifer , de verdade , obrigado . Já se acostumou com a vida de doméstica ?

_Sempre me virei um pouco . Disse isso tirando umas risadas de ambas. E cozinhar pra Jonathan é um prazer , sem contar que me distraio bem .

_Ainda o ama muito não ? Disse isso já se levantando e indo em direção à porta .

_Ainda ? Sempre . Sabe Kate antes eu achava que o amor diminuía o apetite sexual , os desejos , sei lá , por se sublimar . O meu amor provou exatamente o contrário .É uma mistura deliciosa de sensações e emoções , onde o amor completa o desejo e vice-versa . Aprendi com ele como se ama sem sombra de dúvida , de corpo e alma .

_ É gratificante saber como é forte e verdadeiro o amor de vocês , de verdade . E tenho certeza que você não irá me decepcionar e que sua vida com Jonathan será de eterna felicidade . E desejo de coração tudo de melhor no mundo pra vocês e muito boa sorte .

_Igualmente querida !

Jennifer não pode ver mas tinha tanta sinceridade nas palavras da nova amiga que uma luz vinda do alto iluminou as duas , sendo que um ponto mais forte pairou exatamente sobre a sua cabeça . E quando ia fechando a porta Kate deu meia volta .

_Ah , eu ia me muito pelo seu amigo da Universidade.

_Ele não era bem uma amigo nos últimos tempos , até demonstrou uma personalidade bem agressiva mas mesmo assim obrigada . Também havia me esquecido de perguntar o nome do seu marido .

_Bob . Trabalha atualmente na Torre de Controle . E Bryam ? Qual era sua especialidade na Universidade ?

_Químico .

Nesse momento Kate se agitou e empalideceu .

_Você está bem ? Perguntou Jennifer .

_Sim , estou . Acho que foi muita emoção pra uma noite só .

_Vou te acompanhar até em casa , só um min ...

_Não ,não , respondeu ela assustada , não é preciso , melhor não .Vou indo e mais uma vez obrigado .

_Brigado você Kate .

_Pode me dar a resposta no Baile daqui alguns dias . Você irá não ?

_Sim , claro . Ela abriu um sorriso contagiante . Relembrar os anos 60 com Jonathan será divertido , principalmente porque agora a garota dele sou eu ! E pode ficar tranqüila quanto à nossa conversa Kate .Não contarei à ele . Sigilo total nesses casos é o mais aconselhável . Sutilmente tentarei tirar algumas informações .

_Faz muito bem Jennifer , muito bem .

As duas se despediram com um abraço e um sorriso fraterno e Jennifer entendeu o recado não insistindo em levá-la pra casa . O jantar estava pronto , então tomou uma ducha relaxante . Não conseguiu mais ler e entrou totalmente embaixo das cobertas como se pudessem lhe proteger . Como estava com saudades de Jonathan ! Contar à ele agora estava fora de cogitação . Tudo era tensão e angústia . Insegurança e dúvida . Medo , muito medo . Mas uma força interior lhe dizia que esses problemas e dificuldades eram somente um caminho duro e longo onde encontraria a luz da vitória no final do túnel .

_Ai que cheirinho bom ! Ela ouviu a voz de seu amado marido com coração aos saltos . Ele apenas colocou a cabeça dentro do quarto para olhá-la . Deitada à essa hora ! Que ouve meu amor ?

Nesse momento ela ergueu os braços pra ele .

_Saudades minha vida . Cansadinha de fazer um jantarzinho bem gostosinho pro meu piloto . Aí , tomei uma ducha e já viu né ! Cama! Vai ter que voar todos os dias amor ?

_Só pra você !

_Ahhhh!

_Por enquanto sim querida .

Ela tomou isso preocupada pelo que ouviu de Kate . Seria uma ótima oportunidade pra tirar algo dele mas tocaria no assusto na hora oportuna , assim não levantaria suspeitas .

_Tô com uma priguicinha ! A gente poderia jantar aqui ? Max ainda não voltou , aposto que roubou uma janta por aí .

_ É tem razão . Vou trazer sua .. nossa jantinha gostosinha e depois de abrir as panelas pra ver a maravilha que há dentro escolho a bebida . Ele à fitou com muito carinho ...cada vez nossa casa fica menor e .. não me importaria se acabasse só num cômodo se nele ainda estivesse uma cama macia .

_Eu te amo ! Iiii , ia me esquecendo , uma moça chamada Kate , esposa do ... Bob , veio aqui me fazer uma visita de cortesia, me dar as boas vindas .

_Bob , das Torres de Controle ?

_Isso . Mas não quis ficar pra jantar .

_ É muito bom fazer novas amizades querida , e quanto à ficar pra jantar , não gostaria de ser indelicado mas vim pensando em fazer isso só com você . Já volto !

Jennifer já conseguia seu intento , era só questão de tempo e muita paciência para obter suas informações . Uma ironia pensava ela , iria se divertir e se distrair com o que amava . Investigação . E ainda colocaria os culpados onde deveriam estar , os mesmos que talvez os tivessem colocado ali , naquela situação ridícula e perigosa .

_SRA. HART , gritou o Comandante quando à avistou ao longe , fazendo-a se virar para trás e espera - lo . Na frente de alguns alunos e de alguns professores ele tentou constrangê-la publicamente .

_Aqui existem regras , sabia disso ? Seu horário é as 12:40 e agora são 12:55 .

_Essas regras se aplicam à todos os períodos Comandante ?

_Mas é claro que sim ! Respondeu ele enérgico e irado .

Agora um verdadeiro batalhão esperava aflito o desenrolar do diálogo , já adivinhando de antemão quem iria ganhar .

_Não é isso que presencio quase todas as manhãs onde muitos se atrasam por bem mais tempo que eu e por motivos fúteis . Se essa situação ridícula continuar ,tem razão , não vou chegar as 12 :55 mas as 13 :30 . Com licença , pra quem cumpre horários religiosamente já me atrasou demais . Vou lembrar o Diretor que talvês o o cargo dele.

Ela atravessou os Portões do Ensino Médio , o deixando espumando de vergonha e ira .

_Mulherzinha insolente !

Como senão bastasse ouviu alguém gritar .. ela é a Professora mais linda e legal da escola .. e a mais inteligente. Ele bateu a porta do carro e saiu .

Jonathan subia as escadas do jato quando seu colega o chamou .

_Pois não Jeck !

_Olha , eu não quero me meter na sua vida mas corre boatos do temperamento intempestivo da sua esposa . Falo pro seu bem . Fale com ela , não arrume problemas . São um casal legal,não gostaria que se machucassem , aquele Comandante é uma mala .

_Tudo bem , brigado pelo recado , vou falar com ela . E vou procurar saber também de tantos vôos . Até parece que estamos testando os aviões sem saber .

_ Ou estão ( NOS ) testando , respondeu Jack muito !

_Sim vamos ! Disse Jonathan . Enquanto o avião subia ele olhava pro azul magnífico do céu naquela tarde quente e mesmo sendo necessário se concentrar ao máximo nos aparelhos ,não conseguiu mais tirar Jennifer da sua cabeça , pensava nela o tempo todo através das nuvens .

Os preparativos para o Baile Anos 60 e 70 estavam movimentando um grande nº de pessoas . Aconteceria no Salão onde eram realizadas as formaturas dos Militares , mais uma recordação pra Jonathan . Sempre se lamentava de não poder ter estado com Jennifer nos acontecimentos importantes da sua vida , agora poderia vivê-los .

Não que as mulheres da sua vida tivessem sido incompatíveis com ele , mas Jennifer era sua realização máxima . Seus namoros do passado valeram apena mas mesmo no seu relacionamento mais sério , sempre sentiu faltar algo , num lugar solitário e escondido do seu coração .

Jennifer , talvez a mais eufórica das esposas , estava duplamente ansiosa pelo Baile e pelas importantes informações que talvez pudesse tirar dele . Encontrava Kate com freqüência mas estranhou sua ausência repentina . Procurou deixar sua preocupação de lado e aproveitar os benefícios que esse evento traria , aliviando um pouco o extress de muita gente , inclusive o seu . Sentada na cama ela perguntou :

_Vidaaa ! O que vai preferir ? Um estilo mais jovenzinha, tipo ..rodado de bolinha ou um estilo mais sexy ?

_Fica sexy com qualquer coisa !

_Você ajuda taanto amoor !

_Ok , acho que prefiro surpresa .

Jennifer se alvoroçou com a idéia .

_ Já que faremos acontecer tudo na íntegra , porque não troca de roupa em outro lugar e depois me pega aqui ? A surpresa vai ser bem mais interessante .

_Se prometer ir pra cama comigo logo .

_Mais eu fui .

_Não nos anos 60 .

Ela olhou de soslaio pra ele de um jeito muito atraente , brincalhão e apertou os lábios . Ele correu pra ela e à deitou na cama . Seus olhos se fecharam para melhor sentir as carícias e os beijos de Jonathan na sua pele macia . A combustão de ambos era instantânea .Permaneceu assim até que sentiu o membro forte e viril dele preencher seu sexo bem devagar e explodir dentro dele . Em seguida tomou sua boca num beijo ardente e longo , elas se encaixavam perfeitamente . Depois de alguns minutos gozaram juntos enquanto ela gemia de prazer .

Chegou o tão esperado dia , ou melhor, noite . Seu coração acelerou quando viu seu marido parando o carro . Ele vestia um Jeans cintura baixa apertado e um sapato estilo próprio da época . Uma camisa lilás completava seu visual muito charmoso e sexy . Jennifer quase teve uma síncope , a mesma que Jonathan também quase teve . Tinha ali à sua frente uma moça com os cabelos escovados pra fora , uma faixa neles e um corpo escultural moldurado por um vestido tubinho e botas brancas , valorizadas por uma meia calça trabalhada . Ele desceu do carro e à apertou em seus braços .

_Adorei seu visual psicodélico !

_Brigada , também está lindo paixão ! Ela enlaçou seu pescoço e ele respondeu :

_Se pudesse te executava aqui mesmo no chão .

_Nossa que depravação ! Isso não era coisa que se falasse pra uma ..

Antes dela continuar ele à beijou desesperadamente e Max resolveu interferir :

_Vamos logo , já estamos atrasados .

Pararam o beijo e Jonathan argumentou olhando pra Jennifer :

_Sempre quebramos as regras !

_E como sempre vou ter que retocar meu baton . Se importa ?

_Nenhum pouco , ele respondeu e em seguida entraram no carro .

Assim chegando no local onde aconteceria o Baile , os Hart sentiram como se realmente estivessem entrado no túnel do tempo . A decoração de extremo bom gosto alegrava e divertia à todos . E entre eles Silvia estava lá , ao lado de seu marido sob o olhar observador de Jennifer que já procurava como uma raposa , tirar proveito da situação . A defesa seria o ataque se juntando ao inimigo sutilmente, e foi isso que ela fez , puxando Jonathan para o lado do casal disfarçadamente .

_ Foi ele quem falou 1º :

_Silvia , Michel , como vão ?

_Estamos bem , respondeu ele , e vocês ?

Agora foi a vez de Jennifer .

_Estamos bem também , já começo me acostumar mais com as regras militares .

_Não é o que comentam , disse Silvia ironicamente .

Jennifer procurou não receber a provocação , tentaria se unir à ela .

_Oh não , não , se está falando sobre a segunda –feira na escola .. sabe como são as mulheres , as vezes acordamos de mal humor . Nada de pessoal .

Ela mexeu a silueta de um modo desajustado , contaria outra história para Silvia . Então ela estava lá . A sorte começava lhe sorrir . Nunca desceu direito pela sua garganta ela não ter lhe contado sobre ser casada com um militar na época em que sabia da sua futura mudança pro Pentágono .Com certeza o comportamento de alguém não confiável, sem contar que ela era provocativa e irritante .

_Poderemos ficar na mesma mesa , perguntou Michel .

_Gentileza sua , podemos sim , respondeu Jonathan . Vamos entrar ? E olhou para Jennifer . Estou louco pra dançar com ela !

Todos riram e ele achou estranho seu jeito sério . Fazia parte do seu disfarce . Se acomodaram numa mesa mais de canto para não perderem nenhum movimento . Uma das músicas lentas já estava tocando acalmando o ambiente para o jantar e mais tarde então agitariam o Baile.

Jennifer como sempre arrancava olhares ora admirados , ora maldosos e um bom nº de mulheres ali se corroíam de inveja e esperariam alguma chance de dançar com Jonathan . As crianças corriam pra lá e pra cá animando o local e se não fosse pela sua situação , Jennifer diria estar numa festa perfeita .

Outras pessoas chegaram à mesa em que estavam e como algumas famílias se conheciam foram convidadas à sentar para o alívio de Jennifer.

_Querida , disse Jonathan , essa é Melanie ,mãe de um dos oficiais . Ela era uma gordinha muito simpática segura de si e meio expansiva , mas nada fora do normal .

_Meus Deus que mulher linda ! Parabéns Jonathan ! O prazer é todo meu em conhecê-la .

Jennifer sorriu divertidamente e disse :

_Igualmente Melanie .

_E esses , continuou ele , é um casal de amigos nossos .

Balançaram a cabeça positivamente sem dizer nada . Melanie retribuiu do mesmo modo e sentou . Seu filho Willian e seu irmão Peter vieram logo após e começaram um diálogo descontraído onde Jennifer já se sentia mais à vontade . Ela instigou Melanie à dançar com Michel e ficar sozinha com Silvia . O divertimento estava só começando e quando as duas entraram no toalhete , provocou umas lágrimas .

_ Tudo bem Jennifer ? Houve alguma coisa ?

_Na verdade há Silvia mas não quero te incomodar com meus problemas.

Silvia estranhou mais adorava uma fofoca .

_Pode desabafar se for se sentir melhor,não é incômodo nenhum .

_Sabe , as vezes me sinto tão só , cansada de ter de manter a pose de esposa romântica e feliz . Aquele dia em que viu meus atritos com o Comandante é porque ele já dá em cima de mim um tempo e não sei mais o que fazer !

Silvia ruborizou de raiva e não passou desapercebida . Disse com seu jeito sínico :

_Isso é muito grave !

_Desculpe Silvia , não tenho mais ninguém pra desabafar e ..

_Oh Jennifer , nunca fomos íntimas mas relaxe ,se caso for pode contar com minha ajuda .

Jennifer teve vontade de rir e pensou :

_ Vai ganhar de todas as najas do mundo ! E continuou sua farsa .

É muito difícil , nem sei por onde começar . Desconfio de que talvez Jonathan esteja me traindo e não é só isso .

Silvia estava agora perplexa e extremamente curiosa . Jennifer lembrou de seu rubor e resolveu incrementar seu plano dando a cartada final .

_Estou apaixonada por outra pessoa .

_Ooo queee ? Respondeu Silvia com a boca aberta , segurando na pia .

_Vai me achar promíscua não ?

_Não , não , claro que não. Disse ela se contorcendo de prazer em imaginar Jonathan Hart corno . Segurou o riso o máximo que pôde . É a vida Jennifer , você é muito certinha , não está acostumada com essas coisas , e sinceramente uma mulher linda como você e chifruda . Pelo amor de Deus . Merece aventuras novas e se está mesmo gostando de alguém , siga meu conselho , ninguém é de ninguém,na vida tudo passa. Se divirta um pouco .

_Chifruda , pensou ela , Silvia não perdia a oportunidade de tripudiar . Umas palavras a mais e confirmaria sua desconfiança .

_Tem razão , mas ele é oficial , onde vou sair com ele ?

_Seu eu te ajudar promete manter segredo também ?

_Sim claro , estou desesperada por um bom sexo , nem isso de Jonathan tenho mais .

_Tem um esconderijo secreto atrás do laboratório , divisa com a parede da sala de experiências , a última do corredor .

Jennifer encarou Silvia mostrando espanto .

_E pode me dizer quem é o seu amante ? Sim porque se sabe desse esconderijo é porque vai lá .

_Bem acho que tinha um amante , pelo jeito ele está interessado em você !

Jennifer fingiu mais espanto ainda .

_Sinto muito Silvia , não é culpa minha , eu jamais ..

_Sim eu sei , não esquenta . Pode acreditar , já subiu no meu conceito .

_E você desceu no meu ! Respondeu Jennifer pra ela mesma , e tentando promover mais discórdia entre os amantes :

_Brigado Silvia e tome muito cuidado . Soube por Jonathan que esse Comandante já ameaçou de morte a esposa de um militar porque ela não quis sair com ele .

_Os boatos correm hem ! Disse Silvia preocupada .

_Fique tranqüila , ele não sabe de você . E nem irá saber . Anda muito ocupado ultimamente . Disse fingindo despeito . Brigado Silvia , mais uma vez . Desde agora acho que podemos nos tornar amigas .

_ Se depender de mim já somos , respondeu ela falsamente . Diremos que fomos dar umas voltas lá fora .

_Sim , disse Jennifer saindo do toalhete e totalmente satisfeita por obter muito mais informações do que imaginava . Se pudesse ter ela nas mãos devido à esse segredo ! Só lamentava por Michel , ele parecia um sujeito bom e aparentava amar a esposa .

_ Onde vocês estavam , perguntou Jonathan .

_Fomos dar umas voltinhas minha vida . Saudade de mim ? Ela se aproximou e deu um selinho nele .

_Está quase na hora de servirem o jantar disse Peter .

_E a mamãe deve estar louca pra provar os pratos , respondeu Willian tirando gargalhadas de todos . A sogra amarga e orgulhosa dele chegou .

_Vejam só , acho que vou bancar a intrometida e me convidar pra sentar nessa mesa , parece estar tremendamente divertida . E olhou para Jennifer com um ar superior . Me chamo Margarette , sou mãe da noiva desse cavalheiro , agora nada cavalheiro , deixando minha filha sozinha em casa .

Foi a vez de Jonathan se manifestar .

_ Calma Margarette , melhor não irritar o Comandante , ele espera a presença de todos os oficiais e além do mais Sofhia adora ficar um pouco sozinha . Sente-se .

Começou a tocar uma música que Jonathan amava e ele foi dançar com Jennifer . Ela agradeceu aos músicos por livrá-la uns instantes daquela mulher chata . Quando voltaram à mesa , o jantar já estava sendo servido .

_Maravilhoso , exclamou Melanie , depois da1ª garfada .

Para cortar sua conversa já que não gostava dela , Margarette se dirigiu à Jennifer maldosamente .

_ Soube das suas causas filantrópicas pelo mundo à fora . Não se importa de conviver nas classes mais baixas ?

_De maneira nenhuma . E pode acreditar , alguns são toscos , sem instrução alguma , até encontro muitos com gênios do cão , mas muito mais civilizados que muito animal da espécie humana .

Margarette não imaginava uma resposta dessas e corou de vergonha . Melanie e o resto da mesa caiu novamente numa gargalhada convulsiva .

Peter parabenizou Jennifer pelo seu leque de atividades e Jonathan sussurrou em seu ouvido :

_ Pega leve tá !

Ela disfarçou e disse :

_Com certeza querido , a cuba está ótima .

A conversa entre eles correu sem nenhum aborrecimento e depois de terminarem o jantar o Comandante chegou .

_ Estou passando de mesa em mesa agradecendo a presença de todos .

_Obrigado Comandante , respondeu Jonathan antes de todos .

Silvia o olhou ferozmente e disse :

_Não está vestido à caráter Comandante ?

Jennifer se apressou e o irritou de propósito :

_ Bem nos anos 60 já existia farda ,então pode-se considerar que ele está à caráter , aliás bem original . Todos engoliram a risada.

_Um Comandante sempre deve estar vestido de acordo com sua profissão , não ocasião . À propósito Jonathan , deve ensinar um pouco de boas maneiras à sua esposa .

_Desculpe respondeu ela , é que as vezes quando preciso sei ser bem mal educada dizendo umas palavras bem mal criadas , mas tentarei lembrar sempre que sou uma dama e corrigir isso .

_Muito bem , respondeu ele , assim que eu gosto . E lembrar que além de dama é esposa da Marinha .

_Sim , sem dúvida , me sinto muito honrada . Só infelizmente não tenho medo de posição , cara feia e muito menos grito .

O Comandante pediu licença e saiu e se desfez o clima tenso . Melanie manifestou sua afeição por Jennifer .

_ Admiro mulheres lindas e inteligentes e acima de tudo que não se intimidam por nada .

_É que as vezes ela exagera um pouco , disse Jonathan . Jennifer fingiu não dar atenção à ele falando pra todos .

_As pessoas chatas e insuportáveis deveriam ser colocadas nas acomodações do subúrbio de Los Angeles.

_Porque de Los Angeles ? Perguntou Willian .

_São as melhores que já vi , quase não tem ratos .

_Jennifer ! Que nojo , disse Silvia .

_Desculpem , desculpem .

_Você tá impossível hoje , disse Jonathan .

_Faz tempo que não me divirto tanto amor , e olhou pra Silvia . De onde Kate conhecia Bryam , uma vez ela chegou a comentar dele .

_Ele fez uma palestra na Marinha uns meses atrás .

O som da música alta começou sacudir os corpos ansiosos por uma dança mais agitada e Jonathan pegou sua esposa pela mão .

_ Jonathan !

_Vem logo ! Ele à puxava rápido atropelando tudo . Você precisa extravasar essa energia toda antes que me expulsem da Marinha .. Ei porque vocês não vêem também ? Disse ele olhando na direção da mesa .

Ela parou estática na frente dele quando se posicionaram no meio da pista .

_ No momento a Marinha está sendo sua perdição .

Achando graça no seu jeito sério ele à apertou e balançou sua cintura à grudando no balanço do seu corpo .

_Você é minha perdição !

Ela sorriu e seguiu seu ritmo . Deixaram de lado seus medos e suas angustias e contagiaram o salão com sua alegria . A música e letra eram muito excitantes contribuindo pra eles se envolveram cada vez mais e quando se deram conta todos estavam parados pra admirá-los. A química deles era exageradamente perfeita e ficava ainda mais com seus corpos balançando com a mesma sincronia . Eles reviveram um tempo em que não se conheciam e era como se ele tivesse voltado pra colocar no lugar o que sempre deveria estar .

Quando a música parou todos aplaudiram e eles agradeceram .

_ Agora é nossa vez de ver vocês dançarem , brincou Jonathan agarrando Jennifer e nem ligando pra onde estavam . Completou sua performance lhe beijando a boca com muita urgência .

A música continuou tocando , as pessoas dançando e eles se beijando . Era uma cena realmente muito linda . Jennifer ficou um pouco preocupada quando pensou em Silvia mas ela não tinha sensatez pra perceber um amor de verdade . Veria tudo como pura encenação .

Voltaram à mesa de mãos dadas como dois namorados e depois de muitos drinks o Comandante propôs um brinde e perguntou ao que gostariam de brindar .

Jennifer levantou o braço e perguntou se poderiam brindar à qualquer coisa que fizesse a vida valer a pena . Nesse momento ninguém se atreveu dizer nada a não ser levantar suas taças e gritar as palavras do Comandante : Fazer a vida valer a pena .

_FAZER A VIDA VALER A PENA !

Jonathan sustentou o olhar de Jennifer .

_Você é quem faz minha vida valer a pena .

Ela respondeu idem com os olhos cheios de paixão .

_Agora podemos ir pra casa ?

_Já estamos lá , respondeu ele rapidamente . Vou parar num lugar antes.

_Como queira , respondeu ela .

Despediram-se e todos notaram os olhares mútuos de Max e Melanie . Margarette foi a última à sair da mesa , estava dura como um dois de paus.

_Talvez possa conhecer minha noiva , disse Willian à Jennifer .

_Será um enorme prazer . Boa noite . Max , essa é Melanie . Melanie esse é Max nosso amigo mas faz parte da família , disse sorrindo .Nos trocou por um joguinho de baralho saindo pela tangente , né Max ?

Jennifer foi embora pensando o que será que Bryam havia aprontado lá e o que será que Kate sabia e não havia lhe contado ? E por que ? Mas estava radiante , pelo menos tinha dois trunfos . A confiança de Silvia e o envolvimento dela com o Comandante , agora com os dias contados .

Jonathan deixou Max na casa de um novo amigo pra aproveitar melhor sua noite e o seu tempo com Jennifer e o recomendou pra voltar pela manhã na hora marcada e que não se atrasasse de jeito nenhum . Ele não pensou em nada antes mas agora seu coração estava sangrando .

Jennifer se atirou no sofá exausta com as pernas semi abertas convidando disfarçadamente Jonathan pra entrar no meio delas . Estava realmente exausta mas ele saberia relaxá-la . Ele fazia amor com ela de todas as maneiras . Das mais calmas às mais exóticas .

_Você pensa em tudo né minha vida !

_Sim eu penso e ainda não viu nada . Terminando a frase ele se pôs de joelhos no chão entrando por entre suas penas e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego . Ele sentia suas veias em chamas , seu corpo todo entrar em combustão assim como o dela . Entrando no quarto ela teve outra surpresa . Ele estava todo decorado com motivos anos 60 .

_ Você não disse que não fizemos amor nos anos 60 ? Pois agora nós iremos fazer . Dito isso ele à jogou na cama e tirou suas botas rapidamente .

_ Nossa , exclamou ela , não era assim antigamente .

Ele brincou e respondeu :

_ Com você iria ser .. te amo muito .

Ela devolveu um eu te amo sério e provocativo , virou seu corpo pra que ele abrisse o zíper do vestido sentindo assim suas mãos másculas nas costas aumentando seu tesão . Depois de estarem completamente nus se amaram selvagemente de várias maneiras , dormiram saciados e acordaram no meio da noite sendo que ele acordou 1º e chamou Jennifer para um sexo mais calmo mas com a mesma intensidade . Ele procurou se concentrar no seu amor por ela mas algumas lágrimas teimaram à cair.

_ O que foi vida ? Jonathan! Tá sentindo alguma coisa paixão ?

_Meu amor por você ! E saudades .. pensou .

Seus olhos se encheram de água , parecia que sua alma sabia de algo .

_Tem certeza que é só isso ?

_Claro querida .

_Prometeu que não ia mentir .

Ele respirou fundo e conseguiu dizer claramente :

_Não estou mentindo , você me emociona mesmo .

Ela sorriu mas mesmo assim desconfiada . No outro dia , pensou ela, iria ficar no pé dele , alguma coisa não estava bem e não adiantava perguntar agora, ele não iria dizer . Mas logo perdeu a noção das coisas porque ele parou de beijar seu pescoço e tomou sua boca à amando de novo .

A manhã já ia alta quando ela espreguiçou deliciosamente seu corpo na cama , relaxado pelo sono , pelo sexo e pela temperatura amena . O sol fraco depositava seus raios nas flores à sua frente no canto da janela , às tornando mais maravilhosas . Ela se aproximou e como as gotinhas nas flores ainda estavam frescas imaginou que seu marido havia levantado mais cedo só para comprá-las . Ela olhou pra direita pra ver se ele estava ali de pé à observando , ele adorava ver seu rosto de satisfação pela surpresa . Mas ele não estava . Então voltou sua atenção pro buquê e tocou levemente uma rosa branca cheirando e beijando . Era uma cena de cortar o coração . Uma cena de rara beleza , energizada por um amor verdadeiro e puro , uma alegria contagiante que se desmancharia dali uns instantes . Olhando mais atentamente viu uma tira de coro preta enrolada num dos cabos das rosas e seguindo seu olhar , encontrou nele um pingente de pedra de Jade . Pegou um cartãozinho onde estava escrito ..Indiana / Anos 60 " Pra combinar com seus olhos e dar sorte ''

Jonathan deveria estar ali pra ver o quanto seus olhos estavam brilhando e o quanto seu sorriso se iluminou .

_Meu Deus onde ele achou isso ? Ela ficou encantada , e sentiu como se a pedra já fosse dela mas estava perdida em algum lugar exótico do mundo , e seu amor , seu grande amor o havia encontrado .

Ela o colocou de volta na mesinha de madeira e sorriu :

_Será que o Sr. H vai querer viver nos anos 60 pra sempre ?!

Por último ela pegou um cartão maior encostado na cesta. Imediatamente seu sorriso se desfez e seu coração bateu num ritmo acelerado como se fosse saltar pela boca . Voltou e sentou na cama com as pernas bambas reconhecendo aquela sensação de quando as coisas começam à se complicar fazendo gelar seu estômago e arrepiar sua espinha . Lentamente ela abriu o envelope , tirou o papel e um medo e um pressentimento terrível tomou conta dela .

Encostou na guarda da cama e corajosamente leu a carta até o fim .


	5. Chapter 5

Nem posso expressar o quanto eu te amo . Achava que minha vida era alegre e feliz mas eu não sabia o que era conhecer alguém como você . Você mudou tudo que eu sentia , tudo que eu achava , você me emociona, me sensibiliza ,você não me deu outra opção à não ser viver pra você e por você .

Eu tracei um rumo , um ideal no meu caminho mas seus passos chegaram até ele e não quis caminhar com mais ninguém, eu não quis mais nada a não ser te querer pra mim e te amar pra sempre .

Nossos corpos estão separados meu anjo e sinto uma vontade avassaladora de unir o que já existe em mim . Te falar o que sinto em mim . Que amo só você , que quero só você , que minha vida depende disso .

Minha estrada era vazia meu amor , como pude não ter te conhecido antes , porque o destino não te trouxe antes .

Muitos dizem eu te amo . Na verdade não querem dizer nada mas eu nunca vou me cansar e de me emocionar em repetir essas palavras porque o meu amor por você é tudo pra mim .

Sentir e saber que tenho seu amor , que eu importo pra você , é algo especial e único , algo que todos deveriam provar um dia .

Sei que nem a morte irá nos separar porque não preciso desse paraíso , o paraíso é ter você ao meu lado e jamais poderei ficar longe de você .

Vivi mais intensamente nossos momentos por você poder ter estado em meus braços e compensar todo tempo que passamos sem o nosso amor , todo tempo que me dei à outras pessoas quando deveria ter me dado somente pra você .

Você é minha amiga , minha companheira , minha amante, você me dá prazer e me fascina .

Mesmo acreditando e confiando no seu sentimento não consigo deixar de dizer ..por favor não me mate . Não me deixe .Não deixe de me amar .

Porque pra nós jamais poderia existir Adeus .

Se não estou aí agora é pelo mal do mundo . Te amo desesperadamente .

Quero gritar pra ele que você é muito mais do que sempre quis , do que sempre sonhei , do que sempre imaginei , acreditei e precisei .

Gritar que você me faz crescer à cada dia e que cada vez que olho pra você me apaixono novamente .

Descobri quando te conheci que pra nós não haveria , tempo , distância ou situação que pudesse mudar o que sentiríamos um pelo outro ...

E que sentimos .

Me afoguei no silêncio dessa noite , onde nossa química e nossa sintonia sempre vai além do prazer , onde meu amor e paixão puderam te fazer mulher , me fazendo homem e seu homem .. mais uma vez .

Onde nosso amor se fez na seriedade e na alegria , no desespero e na plenitude ... onde senti que você me ama como adoro amar você .

Então não fique triste , não se preocupe meu amor .

Lembre que temos força , temos esperança ,temos um ao outro e que sempre te protegerei .

Lembre que passamos por muitas coisas , que vencemos ,que tínhamos a vida toda pela frente , e ainda temos .

Isso te dará motivos e razões pra me esperar sem sofrer demais porque eu vou voltar e precisarei que se cuide pra mim como sabe fazer .

Então me perdoe porque se me despedisse jamais conseguiria partir sem me ferir ainda mais e te ferir ainda mais .

Não agüentaria ver seu rosto amargurado , desesperado e triste prevendo uma ausência enorme , uma falta que me fere demais agora e me faz chorar nessa saudade que já está sendo insuportável .

Você é a pessoa mais linda e maravilhosa que existe no mundo , minha esposa , minha vida que me entende e me respeita .

Mas não agiria com equilíbrio meu amor diante da minha partida , não agiria , acredite , assim com eu também não . Seis meses é muito tempo .

Queria te apertar e te beijar , pegar sua foto e dizer o quanto te amo como sempre faço e como farei nos meus sonhos até minha volta .

Lamento profundamente não poder ter colocado esse cordão no seu pescocinho charmoso e ver seu rosto iluminado .

Feche os olhos , lembre do que aprendemos com a Sarah , lembre das energias do Universo .. elas vão estar à nosso favor .

Feche os olhos e me sinta meu amor porque sempre estarei com você .

Eu te amo muito Jennifer ! Eu te amo muito meu amor !

Ligarei amanhã . Sempre seu ... Jonathan !


	6. Chapter 6

Seu coração desacelerou pela expectativa anterior à carta enquanto sua mão caía devagar sobre ela , mas um suor gélido invadiu sua pele quando se deu conta que seu amado e querido Jonathan voava pro desconhecido . Ela balbuciou com seus olhos vagando no infinito :

_ Você vai colocar meu amor .. você vai ! Eu juro .

Nesse momento de pura agonia , Max esperava aflito na cozinha alguma reação sua mas como não ouviu um único barulho , resolveu ir para o quarto verificar .

_Sra. H ! Sra. H , a Sra. Está bem ? Perguntou ele batendo na porta .

Insistiu mais 3 vezes e como ela não respondia , aumentou o tom da voz tremendamente preocupado .

Sra. H , se não abrir a porta eu vou arromb ..

Antes que terminasse a frase a porta se abriu enquanto Jennifer dizia fracamente com os lábios trêmulos sem conseguir se desgrudar da carta :

_Seis meses ... Seis meses Max !

Ele olhava penalizado grossas lágrimas rolarem no seu rosto lindo e frágil . Ela voltou à sentar na cama e ele entrou atrás dela falando pausadamente :

_ Já sei de tudo , o Sr. H me pediu pra voltar e ajudá-la, dar meu apoio e estou aqui . Não está sozinha Sra.H .

Ela parecia não absorver nenhuma palavra ...

_E se for uma emboscada , falava lentamente petrificada olhando pra Max . Se matarem ele ?

_Mas por quê fariam isso , não foi só uma convocação d..

Ela correu pra abraça -lo e extravasou toda sua dor e medo , deitada com a cabeça pra baixo em seu peito :

_JONATHAN ! JONATHAN ! Ela gritou e logo diminuiu o tom da voz.

Eu não vou agüentar , eu não vou .Confusa não sabia mais o que falava , ela só queria Jonathan .

Faz alguma coisa Max , pelo amor de Deus , eu quero ele de volta .

_Calma Sra. H ..

_CALMAA ! CALMA ! Agora ela estava no meio do quarto possessa . ESSES MALDITOS, ESSES MALDITOS QUE TIRARAM ELE DE MIM VÃO ME PAGAR . AH SE VÃO .Diminuindo o tom continuou :

_Eu vou agir rápido e com cautela antes que seja tarde demais . Se seu patrão tem seus segredinhos Max , também tenho os meus . E esse Comandante maldito os dele , mas esses em breve vão ser meus também . Ela mandou Max sentar . Já faz um tempo que desconfio de algo desde que a Silvia omitiu de mim ser esposa de um oficial , ela discursava rapidamente , Kate veio aqui me contar umas estorinhas e Jonathan com a cabeça cheia de coisas me deu um ótimo tempo pra descobrir uns podres . São eles que o livrarão de complicações maiores , e que o trarão de volta . Pode fazer uma coisa pra mim , agora ?

_Claro Sra. H .

_Chame Silvia , vamos ter um papo muito ' amigável .`

Max ouviu tudo perplexo e mais orgulhoso ainda de sua patroa . Já ia saindo atrás da moça quando perguntou :

_Essa Kate é aquela moça esposa do Controlador Bob ?

_Sim é , por quê ?

_Sinto muito Sra. H, nem sei como lhe dizer isso mas ela está morta .

_Morta ?

_Sim , foi ontem durante o baile , parece que passou mal e não acordou mais. Uma pena , tão jovem , ficamos sabendo pelo jornal .

Jennifer sentou na cama incrédula e depois que Max se certificou de sua melhora , saiu . Agora era mais uma hipótese à investigar. Sabia somente de uma coisa , do envolvimento de Silvia com o Comandante . Graças à ela , sabia também das quedas dos aviões no passado e das mortes súbitas atualmente .

E os tais segredos do Pentágono que Jonathan sabia ? Não via ligação nenhuma com sua viagem e nem com a vinda deles , já que poderiam circular nas ruas . Será que todas essas coisas estavam ligadas umas às outras ? Não importava . Pegaria os culpados .

Uma ironia . Justamente Kate que lhe pedira ajuda , talvez fosse mais uma vítima da Marinha .

Numa sala secreta do Pentágono Sigall conversava com um oficial muito satisfeito com o desempenho dele .

_ Agradeço pela sua eficiência em colocar as drogas naquele avião . Um procedimento corriqueiro mas que sempre dá certo e ninguém desconfia de nada . Só dos ' traficantes ` disse ele às gargalhadas .

_E o restante da mercadoria ? Perguntou Miller .

_Bem quando lhe dermos mais um vôo , desta vez até perto da Sibéria onde entregaremos todo material , ou melhor .. ele , faremos a denúncia e assim que pousar de volta à Moscou será abordado .

Uma idéia e tanto , uma idéia de gênio . Além de fazermos Jonathan Hart de laranja ainda nos livraremos dele .

_Livrar ?! Perguntou o oficial desconfiado , pois achou que Jonathan só iria preso .

_Não consegui matá-lo à dois anos atrás, mas agora será diferente , pensou com ódio no olhar . Darei um jeito de mandar matá-lo na cadeia .

A desculpa de uma possível guerra era somente desviar a atenção de Jonathan e de todos inclusive o disfarce sobre os segredos . Aconteceria algo bem mais grave .

Jeck se comunicava com Jonathan em pleno vôo com os jatos alinhados .

_Companheiro , companheiro , onde será que estão nos mandando e pra que exatamente ? Perguntava ele sem resposta . Jonathan , Jonathan , tá me ouvindo ?

Jonathan sorriu .

Desculpe , estava disperso . Nós estamos indo pra Rússia . Brincou ele .

_ E espero que não aconteça nada até lá .Pelo que percebo já melhorou seu humor ?

_Um pouco . Se não desviar minha atenção pra outras coisas eu piro .

_Desvie pros aparelhos , disse ele sério .

_Não consigo parar de pensar em Jennifer , em como ela reagiu .

_Depois de tudo que escreveu , deve ter reagido te amando mais ainda .

_Pois quando nos encontrarmos novamente vou amá-la 48 horas .

Jeck estava realmente preocupado mas penalizado pela saudade do amigo e por seu amor tão profundo , resolveu não tocar nesse assunto mas continuou o diálogo .

_Lembra da história de um uns aviões que caíram na década de 60 sem causa justa e nunca ninguém descobriu ?

_Todos ouvem ou ouviram essa estória , é verdadeira e muito triste . Um piloto competente ficou famoso por ser o único à conseguir se injetar mas foi direto pro chão . Até tinha esquecido de comentar com Jennifer . Se chamava Tob e sua esposa Kiki , ela era Coreana .

_Ok ,vamos falar só de coisas alegres assim guarda um pouco de suas lágrimas pra volta .

_Lágrimas ?

_Eu vi você chorando .. mas juro , não conto pra ninguém , disse ele rindo .

Ok , ok então , mas a viagem é meio longa , podemos sim falar de Jennifer um pouco , eu não vou me incomodar .

_Só você mesmo !

Nesse momento Silvia à encarava desconfiada mas logo se enganou quando Jennifer começou com o teatro dela . Seria extremamente doloroso mentir sobre Jonathan mas somente assim o teria de volta . Claro , não sabia ao certo de nada mas sua intuição feminina em relação à esse Sigall sempre à alertou .

_Oh não Silvia , te chamei aqui pra ir comigo ao enterro de Kate pensando em talvez encontrar aquele alguém muito interessante . Não acha que eu iria lá somente pra chorar em cima do caixão daquela patética , acha ?

_ Eu achei mas ... ela fez um ar de contentamento . Deixa pra lá . Já pensou se descobre também se realmente Jonathan à trai ? Desculpa amiga , acho que posso te chamar assim , mas seria muito engraçado ver seu marido corno . Ela deu uma gargalhada escandalosa e Jennifer fez um esforço sobre humano pra não esbofeteá-la e pensou :

_Vamos ver quem ri por último sua depravada imunda . e continuou sua encenação .

Nem me importo mais com isso , e essa viagem ... nossa , foi muita sorte minha . Meu campo está livre finalmente , livre pra trair Jonathan Hart .

Ela fingiu sarcasmo e convidou Silvia para um drink . Ela deu um gole , depois outro e Jennifer esperou pacientemente até que ela dormisse. Dormisse tempo suficiente pra realizar seu plano .

Estava triplamente feliz , daria o 1º passo de sua investigação . Era só questão de tempo até ela ir novamente pro seu ninho promíscuo . Iria ao enterro de sua verdadeira amiga , sozinha e em paz . E o melhor , não precisaria mais fazer seu papel de atriz .

Max sempre estaria a par de tudo . Menos dos detalhes . Freeway Jr . enroscou o rabinho entre suas pernas e ela o acariciou .

_ Mamãe não anda com muito tempo , não é ? Mas vamos dar um jeito nisso amorzinho .

Pegou o casaco e saiu e quando Silvia acordou , se despediu de Max furiosa por ter dormido . Nem imaginava que levava a peça principal para progresso das investigações e desconfianças de Jennifer .

Muitas horas depois , quando tudo era silêncio e ela estava só , leu novamente com mais calma e pausadamente a carta de Jonathan . Sentiu o cheiro das flores e as olhou enternecida .

Deitou na cama e instintivamente pra se proteger de toda sua dor , saudade e angústia , se colocou na posição se feto com o cordão de couro entre os dedos , rezando pra que nada acontecesse à ele . O apertou mais forte e Max ouviu penalizado ela chorar quase a noite toda a ausência de seu amor. Mas não poderia fazer nada naquele momento , era seu momento . Jonathan ficaria do mesmo jeito onde estivesse , pensou .

No outro dia o Comandante recebe a notícia de que os oficiais pousaram na Rússia e Jennifer entra na delegacia de polícia com Michele e Laura , estando as duas a par de tudo .

_Recebi seu recado Tenente , disse Jennifer , e aqui estou . Trouxe minhas amigas se não se importa , faz um tempo que não as vejo e não tenho segredos pra elas .

_Tudo bem , e olhou pra Laura lembrando de um episódio com um certo casaco branco . Tenho certeza que ninguém irá me incomodar. Bem desde que houve .. temos investigado o terreno da sua antiga casa e essa semana descobrimos algo novo . Uma bolinha minúscula prateada que achamos ser um confete mas que na verdade é um produto químico bastante comprometedor .

Todas aguardavam ansiosas pelo desenrolar da conversa .

_Bastante comprometedor ? Perguntou Michelle .

_Sim , se trata de veneno de rato , ingerido provoca náuseas , mal estar e até morte . Aí tudo bem , normal . Mas foi modificado por um produto químico , ele faz com que ele não apareça no organismo .

Jennifer sussurrou e lembrou de Bryam .

_ Por um químico !

_Como Sra. Hart ? Perguntou Gray sem entender o quer ela falou .

_Nada, nada, continue Tenente .

_Como Max havia me informado não ter esse tipo de coisa antes , deduzimos que talvez o incendiário de sua casa o tenha derrubado lá . Mas veja bem Sra. Hart , é só uma hipótese , não saia investigando coisas.

_Já saí , ela pensou e concluiu seu pensamento : Brigado por mais essa informação Tenente ! E disfarçadamente disse :

Não ,claro que não , Jonathan está me ocupando todo o tempo . E terminou com outro pensamento : ... e como !

_Como ele está ? Perguntou Gray ?

_Espero que bem Tenente , vai me ligar assim que der . Essas horas já deve estar em Moscou de lá pra uma cidadezinha bem menor .

Laura que até agora permaneceu em silêncio não deixou de tirar uma da cara do Tenente :

_Ainda bem que ela está no Pentágono , assim não precisa mandar um de seus cangurus pra acompanhá-la .

Antes que ele pudesse responder saiu corredor à fora .

_Essa sua amiga ! Bem era só isso .

Se encontrarmos mais alguma coisa entro em contato . E boa sorte com suas coisas , quando Jonathan ligar mande lembranças à ele .

_Serão dadas , até mais e obrigado .

Elas curtiram um pouco da cidade e Jennifer voltou extremamente ansiosa pro Pentágono . Se desse certo o que ela planejou , estaria com a faca e o queijo nas mãos . Infelizmente dessa vez não encontrou nada mas iria monitorar seu PC o tempo todo até aparecer o que desejava ansiosamente . Quando o celular tocou e ela viu um coraçãozinho bater na tela com o nome de Jonathan , o seu quase saltou pela boca mas tentou se controlar pra aproveitar cada momento .

_Alô , ela disse calmamente mas um pouco aflita .

_Que saudade da sua voz querida ! O tom forte e sensual de Jonathan derreteu seu coração e à excitou .

_Jonathan , Jonathan , ela respondeu soluçando baixinho. Que saudades de você meu amor ! Ainda está em Moscou , quando chegou ?

Ele fingiu não escutar seu soluço , sabia que ela estava fazendo um esforço pra se controlar , caso contrário não conseguiria continuar .

_Cheguei hoje e aproveitei pra te ligar antes que me mandem pra Vanuvisk . E fiz uma excelente viagem , pensando em você é claro .

_ Nome mais estranho , soa sinistro , ela riu . Deixa eu falar logo . Amei tudo , tudo paixão . Lindo , lindo demais . O cheiro das rosas ainda está aqui . Elas estão lindas como meu amor por você .

Jonathan sangrava por dentro .

_Também te amo muito meu amor .

Deixa eu te falar também antes que eu esqueça amor . É muito importante . Por enquanto falo do meu celular mas depois não sei o que irá acontecer . Não sei se vou poder te ligar , então quero te implorar 5 coisas :

Você não fala nada , não escuta nada e não sabe de nada . E principalmente não se intromete em nada e não provoca o Comandante . Você entendeu Jennifer ?

Ela teve vontade de dizer que tinha outras surpresas pra ele mas simplesmente respondeu que sim . Jonathan desconfiou de uma obediência tão rápida partindo dela e seu coração sangrou mais ainda quando ela disse :

_ Não vou provocar ninguém vida , nem vou fazer nada , só quero você de volta e inteiro .

_Eu vou voltar querida , inteiro só pra você . É só no que penso todos os minutos . O quanto desejo estar com você . Esse sofrimento me rasga por dentro . Eu te amo muito Jennifer . Muito , muito , muito mais do que você imagina .

A voz dela estava presa na garganta e lágrimas abundantes banhavam seus rosto .

Ela juntou suas forças e respondeu :

_Também me sinto assim .

_Max e Freeway Jr. Estão bem ?

_Sim , estão , ela respondeu quase muda .

_Manda beijos pra eles , diz que estou com saudades e se cuidem pra mim . Tenho que desligar agora meu amor .

Ela não resistiu à pressão e desligou o fone dizendo te amo . A voz dele também ficou presa na garganta e depois de alguns minutos ele gritou o nome dela desesperado :

JENNIFEEER ! JENNIFEEER !

Jonathan gritou o nome da esposa pelo susto , com o coração oprimido pela saudade e o corpo queimando e tremendo de desejo . Seus órgãos doíam .O frio imenso da Ásia naquela época do ano , ajudava à tornar mais penosa e triste a situação que teria que sufocar por um bom tempo ainda . Ele debruçou sobre a mesa chorando descontroladamente depois de moer o celular na parede .

Jennifer ainda chorava sobre a mesa quando o apito do PC fez com que ela voltasse correndo pro quarto e vibrasse de alegria :

_Meu Deus ! Meu Deus , eu consegui . Eu consegui meu amor , agora é só questão de tempo pra aqueles malditos ficarem na palma de nossas mãos . IDIOTAS , ela gritava andando agitada no quarto , depois pegou a foto de Jonathan e disse convicta .Vou te fazer uma surpresa .

Me aguarde querido !

Três dias após Jonathan e seu amigo foram mandados pra tal cidadezinha afastada de Moscou . A distância de Jennifer parecia ainda maior mas eles podiam se comunicar com freqüencia . Jeck não tinha esposa mas qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de sensibilidade , sem objetivos nenhum para estar ali , à veria realmente como o fim do planeta . Fria , distante , vazia e triste . Vazia de calor humano . Sentiam estar numa selva de gelo . Prédios sinistros de estatura média , ruas estreitas e desertas . Se estivesse havendo uma guerra , diriam estar num campo de concentração. Sabiam que iam aprender muitas coisas novas lá sobre os segredos do Pentágono , pelo menos foi o que disseram seus superiores , levariam alguns materiais pra bases mais distantes mas o problema maior é que não poderiam ter certeza se era só isso . Não se sentiam nenhum pouco seguros lá . Se não fosse pela amizade deles , a companhia , a solidão seria insuportável .

Um mês já havia se passado e como os pedidos das drogas aumentaram e dos tais produtos também , a armadilha feita pra Jonathan só foi adiada , contando que ele era muito útil para a Marinha . E claro para o Comandante Sigall e seus cúmplices das barbaridades que planejavam .

Em uma das voltas da Sibéria , assim que seu jato se posicionou pra aterrissagem , ele já avistou muitos militares na pista e muitas luzes acesas . Era difícil de se narrar como a imprensa , inventava , distorcia os fatos para num dia jogar o ser humano no pedestal e no outro na lama . A mídia cruel e desumana . A livre imprensa , o direito de saber , a democracia , mas nem sempre as pessoas querem saber a verdade real , querem apenas humilhar e desrespeitar , passar por cima dos sentimentos dos outros como se fosse um trator . E passou por cima dos Hart . Jonathan foi refém disso tudo , ofendido em sua honra sem poder fazer nada . Tinha sido pego em flagrante .

No mundo todo em todos os meios de comunicação , as palavras fatais que derrubaram o nome de Jonathan Hart pra sempre :

EMPRESÁRIO E OFICIAL DA MARINHA PRESO POR TRÁFICO DE DROGAS

E logo abaixo a derrocada hipócrita e maldosa :

ESSA DÉCADA NÃO FOI DAS MELHORES PRA FAMILIA HART .

AGORA DUAS COISAS QUE O POVO QUER SABER :

SERÁ QUE O INCÊNDIO EM BELAIR ESTÁ RELACIONADO ÀS DROGAS ?

SERÁ QUE TODOS OS MEMBROS DA FAMÍLA SÃO CORRÚPTOS ?

Todas essas informações jogaram Jennifer abatida e febril direto na cama . Seus lábios estavam levemente arroxeados pelo estado de nervos e compaixão por Jonathan . Se antes teria que se defender dos comentários sobre o incêndio , imagine agora com a prisão de Jonathan e as calúnias feitas em torno deles . Max sentado ao seu lado ouvia tudo enquanto segurava sua mão :

_ Nem tudo está perdido , eu tenho um trunfo . Eu irei mover céus e Terra mas ninguém irá derrubar meu marido . Sei de onde partiu essa maldade e irei até ele .

Pretendia juntar essa minha descoberta com outras informações Max , mas agora não dá pra esperar . Terei que usá-la . Me medique direitinho Max , pois quando eu sair dessa cama ninguém vai ficar em pé !

_ Essas informações não podem tirar o Sr. H da cadeia ? Perguntou Max.

_Infelizmente não , elas só mostram o envolvimento do Comandante com a Silvia .

_Poderia contar suas outras suspeitas ?

_Quanto à queda dos aviões preciso investigar aqui mesmo e tentar falar com uma das esposas das vítimas .

Quando kate se descompensou por Bryam ser químico , ela deveria saber de alguma coisa mas estava com pressa e não me contou .

Daí comecei à desconfiar . Até aí ainda estava na estaca 0 .

Então o Tenente Gray achou uma coisa extremamente suspeita , aquilo que você também já sabe . Juntando as peças , cheguei a conclusão de que Bryam deve ser responsável pelas bolinhas modificadas quimicamente e ele ou alguém devem ter derrubado lá quando foi incendiar a casa . Com certeza `a mando também desse maldito Sigall . Ele soube que Bryam tinha uma quedinha por mim através de Silvia então foi fácil manipulá - lo , modificando o veneno de rato .

Assim quando as pessoas o ingeriam , eram envenenadas sem levantar suspeitas , caso houvesse uma autópsia . Se eu estiver certa em todas essas deduções , que pra mim são as mais prováveis , só me resta saber o que esse maldito , queria com elas. Ou melhor . Com os corpos .

_ Mas como elas ingeriam esse veneno ?

Ela ficou mais pálida do que já estava e continuou com a voz fraca:

_ Nos alimentos ! Meu Deus Max ! Nos alimentos ! É por isso que nos refeitórios eram usadas senhas . Eles inventaram essa organização imbecil para marcarem as pessoas que deveriam ser envenenadas com os alimentos já trazidos da cozinha . E a pessoa ou as pessoas que fazem esses pratos ainda estão lá. Para matar !

Deus do céu , essas vítimas podem estar sendo usadas como cobaias .Só não sei onde e nem pra quê ?

Max achou de imediato essa história absurdamente imaginária , mas se tratando de sua patroa , mudou rapidamente de opinião e para aliviar a tensão ,resolveu fazer de conta que não acreditou .

_ A Sra. anda assistindo muito filme de suspense ou ficção ?

Ela sorriu palidamente e respondeu :

_Não Max , e essa febre refrescou ainda mais minha memória .

Nesse momento em que Jennifer mesmo doente pensava na liberdade de seu marido , Jonathan conversava com Jeck na prisão do Campos da Marinha . Assim como sua esposa , ele nem imaginava que essa fosse a última conversa com seu amigo .

_Sinto muito Jonathan , nessa horas nem tenho o que dizer .

_Eu sei Jeck , nem eu mesmo sei o que dizer pra mim . Fui traído pela própria Marinha . Por quem jurei ser fiel o resto de minha vida .

_Se te conforta um pouco , pense que você tem ela e seus amigos verdadeiros .

Jonathan o olhou sinicamente e Jeck continuou .

_Tá bem , tá bem, mesmo que seja só esse seu amigo aqui , nunca te abandonarei . Farei o que for preciso pra te ajudar .

Os dois se despediram num abraço sincero e reconfortante .

_ Brigado , disse Jonathan com a voz desanimada .

_Força companheiro , pense na sua Jennifer .

_É só no que penso , ocupo meus dias na sua imagem , sofro mais e mais por saber exatamente o impacto disso em seu coração . Pra mim sair daqui e provar minha inocência , só um milagre .

_Eles existem amigo , eles existem .

Solitário , Jonathan tentou absorver seus aprendizados . Nunca sentiu na pele a dor da revolta e da acusação denegrindo seus valores . Chorou profundamente a saudade e ausência de Jennifer , nunca precisou tanto dela com naquele momento . A sensação de que talvez não voltasse a vê-la feria cada fibra de sua alma mas seu amor era tanto que procurou dispersar essa possibilidade porque era dele que tirava forças e sua fé .

Em cada encontro Jennifer tentava fazer Silvia beber pra continuar suas investigações . Até que um dia seu PC voltou à apitar , dessa vez trazendo uma informação valiosíssima pra ela .

Enquanto os dois amantes mantinham relações ela se enojava e os odiava. Mas um diálogo à recompensaria e daria à ela mais uma peça no seu quebra cabeças .

_ Jonathan Hart corno , dizia Sigall as gargalhadas , essas mulheres , são todas iguais .

Silvia se corroeu de raiva , mas por medo ficou na sua .

_Corno e humilhado perante o mundo todo .

Jennifer deixou por um instante seu ódio de lado pela expectativa .

_Fale , fale desgraçado .

_ Você ainda pretende matá-lo ? Perguntou Silvia .

_ Isso , isso . Então vocês estão mais cúmplices do que imagino ? Pensava Jennifer , torcendo pra que ele soltasse logo seus podres .

_Não , não . Deixe ele sofrer um pouco , disse sarcasticamente .

Ela já estava impaciente e aflita , até agora ele não tinha dito absolutamente nada comprometedor . Nada o suficiente pra condená-lo.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e Sigall recebe um telefonema . Antes de falar verificou se Silvia estava mesmo dormindo e Jennifer não tirou nem por um segundo os olhos da tela , falando ironicamente :

_Não ia contar a parte pior pra ela cretino ?

_Ótimo , ótimo , excelente . Depois do último pacote descarregado , elimine esse mongolóide . Um imprestável . Jamais irá concordar em trabalhar pra nós e ainda corremos o risco dele dar com a língua nos dentes . Ele não tem provas que colocamos a droga no jato pra culparmos Jonathan Hart mas prefiro evitar aborrecimentos inúteis .

Ditas essas palavras , a confissão do Comandante foi a luz no fim do túnel , iluminando o caminho pra libertação de Jonathan .

_CHEK MATE , CHEK MATE , ela gritava aos pulos . Correu pra abraçar Max e ele lhe fez uma pergunta muito embaraçosa :

_Afinal o que a Sra. Fez com Silvia ?

_Ahhh! É alta tecnologia , falou descontraída mente . Um sensor microscópico que monitora a pessoa via satélite em tempo real .

_Sim , mas como colocou isso nela ?

_ Ironicamente , do mesmo modo que as mulheres levavam droga na cadeia . Mas é claro , meu modo foi muito mais sofisticado e moderno .

Tá vendo como eu tô chique e atualizada ? Bem , depois o sensor libera umas partículas que permanecem lá por algum tempo , nos mostrando uns filminhos . E olhou pra tela sorrindo como à muito não sorria .

Max achou graça na sua desenvoltura e ficou radiante de felicidade , pois ela e o Sr. H iriam se ver em breve e levar os cretinos à desforra .

Jennifer por enquanto só usaria a chantagem do relacionamento dele com Silvia , guardaria as outras informações por não poder provar ainda suas suspeitas . Se caso forçasse ele à falar , talvez eliminasse ela e Jonathan , contanto que não teria mais nada à perder e essas barbaridades continuariam . Não . Ela queria justiça e principalmente o bem estar das pessoas , como sempre quis . Pra não perder mais um único minuto , sendo que a situação e a vida de Jonathan estavam num estado muito delicado , desistiu de falar pessoalmente e pegou o fone .

_Comandante Sigall na linha !

A voz dele lhe dava asco , então procurou palavras exatas para encurtar a conversa .

_Aqui é Sra. Jonathan Hart .

_Lá vem mais uma esposa se lamentar , pensou ele com desdém e como já não precisava mais fingir gentilezas , respondeu secamente .

_Me desculpe Sra. Hart , mas a Sra. não é a única esposa à me ligar ..

Jennifer deixou ele terminar a frase saboreando o gosto doce da vingança.

_Pelo contrário , disse ela pausadamente , tenho uma coisa aqui comigo . Importantíssima e de seu interesse . Caso não se empenhe pra que meu marido fique numa prisão domiciliar , terá problemas muito mais sérios .E eu não estou blefando .

Agora ele espumava de raiva e se alarmou alterando a voz .

_Isso é uma chantagem barata ?

_Melhor Comandante se preocupar primeiramente com sua carreira e reputação . Tenha certeza de o que tenho acabaria com as duas . Mas .. não sou imbecil , o original está com outra pessoa . Se acontecer algo comigo ou Jonathan , ou qualquer um de nosso meio , não duvide Comandante , irá cair tão rápido quanto subiu .

_Mas que coisas são essas afinal ?

_Ahh , nada demais , disse ela com deboche , apenas algumas cenas toscas de um bordelzinho particular de quinta .

_Sua ..

_Cuidado Comandante , guarde suas opiniões .

Falando num tom serio , ameaçador e decisivo , terminou o diálogo .

_Espero ansiosamente Comandante sua resposta e espero sinceramente e para seu bem que ela vá de encontro aos meus mais caros desejos , ou a imagem do meu marido não vai ser a única estampada na 1ª página do jornal . E não se preocupe . Lhe enviarei uma cópia.

Escutando o barulho da tecla , ele ficou mais ainda enfurecido , pensando na traição de Silvia . Jennifer pensou em lhe contar que ela somente tinha revelado seu caso mas não gravado . Desistiu . Eles que se virassem . Aquela cadela merecia mesmo uns bons safanões . Se fosse assassinada , lamentável , foi ela mesma quem procurou por isso .

Sua prioridade era Jonathan .

Os trâmites legais à serem feitos para a transferência dele foram muito difíceis e demorados mas depois de 20 dias ele estava em um daqueles prédios assustadores mas confortavelmente instalado , limpo e com a barba feita . A aparência de antes , pouco lembrava Jonathan Hart . Estava mais magro mas nada fora do normal . Estranhou o que aconteceu e mais ainda não ter sido mandado de volta aos Estados Unidos de imediato . Mal sabia que sua morte estava com data marcada e menos ainda que Jennifer havia salvo sua vida .

Quase dois meses sem vê-la era uma eternidade de tortura . Aparentemente estava bem , por dentro estava sangrando , uma dor indescritível . Medo , ódio, revolta, pânico . E solidão , muita solidão.

Lembrava condoído do dia em que tiraram seus distintivos . Sua farda . Ele estava derrotado como Empresário e Patriota , em sua dignidade e honra . Mas somente para o mundo , não para si mesmo . Jeck havia sumido repentinamente e ele passava seus dias amargurado pensando em Jennifer constantemente . Fechava os olhos e mordia os lábios numa ânsia incontida , desejo de tocá-la . Graças à ela isso se tornou possível .

Se despediu de Max , Freeway Jr . e num dia gelado de agosto pousou em Moscou com o coração apertado e ansioso demais por vê-lo. Provou as mesmas sensações que ele em Vanuvisk quando entrou na cidade , e covardemente à colocaram para procurar o prédio onde Jonathan estava sozinha . À cada rua seu coração disparava , era um branco aterrorizador onde ela procurava aflita encontrar o rosto dele em alguma janela . O medo era tanto que dava à sensação de que à qualquer momento iria ser atacada de surpresa . Muitos e muitos prédios , construções sinistras mas depois de 20 minutos quando ela ia começar à chorar , Jonathan encostado triste na janela , avistou um ponto avermelhado na nevasca , deu um salto para trás e seus olhos se reencontraram .

Ela parecia uma ursa branca enrolada no casaco de peles e ele achou que estava tendo uma miragem .

Tudo de negativo que feriu suas almas parou abruptamente numa fração de segundo e a ordem do Universo voltava ser a mesma encaixando sua última peça no ciclo harmonioso daqueles que sobrevivem por causa do amor imenso que os uni . Correram juntos pros braços um do outro num infindável labirinto de corredores e seus passos quebravam o silêncio mórbido , suas auras irradiavam uma beleza ofuscante e o que era triste e sombrio se transformou no mais iluminado ambiente de paz .

Pararam frente à frente em um dos corredores e finalmente se completaram de novo , corpo , coração e alma .

Jonathan sentiu sem que precisassem de palavras todo amor e compaixão de Jennifer no seu beijo tão esperado, demorado e profundo .

Ele correspondeu da mesma maneira enquanto um turbilhão de sensações novas pra eles trabalhavam em conjunto , fazendo com que entrassem num mundo particular . De olhos serrados mergulharam nos seus sentimentos mais profundos e seus sussurros descuidados se afogaram naquele beijo de puro êxtase .

Nenhuma sílaba foi dita e o casal subiu rapidamente até o 3º andar .

Entraram no quarto e Jennifer colocou suas mãos no rosto de Jonathan observando cada pedacinho dele e ainda morrendo de compaixão .

_Perdão vida , por eu ...

Ele roçou levemente o dedo polegar nos seus lábios sexys entre abertos e ávidos de desejo .

_Não fala nada , não tem que pedir perdão por nada . Está aqui e é só o que quero e preciso . Dito isso num sussurro ele abocanhou a parte inferior deles , depois a superior e os abriu ao máximo de um modo sensual e provocativo . As partes íntimas deles começaram a esquentar absurdamente com o movimento sensual das línguas e dos lábios sendo impossível não soltarem o gozo todo aquele tempo reprimido .

Jonathan à empurrou na parede e ela encravava suas unhas nas costas dele , enquanto era chupada com força na língua e no pescoço . Disse quase com a voz inaudível ao pé do seu ouvido .

_ Eu também precisava de você .

Se refizeram da descarga e Jonathan olhou pra sua mala grande .

Ela sorriu e respondeu :

_ Me deixaram ficar uma semana .

_Que você fez hem meu amor ?

_Teimei com você e chantageei o Comandante . Uma estória longa .

Aqui tem água né ? Ela perguntou tirando alguns pertences da mala . Não está grande só de roupas não viu . Trouxe algumas coisinhas extras .

Ele respondeu enquanto à olhava admirado e fascinado :

_ Só de ducha , de banheira não . Os serviços são meio precários sabe ? Porquê ? Você fez um pacote chantagem pra boas hospedagens ?

Ela sorriu :

Com certeza , serviço completo !

Ótimo , só precisamos da água então , porque eu trouxe ... e foi mostrando pra ele jogando rapidamente no sofá . Shampoo , sabonete , toalha , perfume , creme , etc , etc , tudo tudo que tem direito e merece . E ... Eu !

Ele se aproximou pra agarrá-la .

_NÃAAAO! Ela gritou fechando a mala, quer estragar minha surpresa ?

_ Vem cá , tava morrendo de saudades de você . O que acha de irmos pra ducha e já usarmos algumas delas ?

_Ei mocinho , não trouxe nada pra brincadeirinhas , pelo menos do jeito que está imaginando . As minhas coisinhas são mais ... ela não queria estragar mesmo a surpresa dizendo a palavra romântica .

São mais sérias , humm , lindíssimas . Fazemos o seguinte , depois que tomar sua ducha com as que eu te mostrei , te mostro as outras quando estiver limpinho e cheiroso . Pode ser ?

_O que quiser , estou adorando . Suas criatividades nunca me decepcionaram . Quer dizer que não estou cheiroso ?

_Bobo , claro que está , até estranhei mas não disse nada . Não deu tempo , ela disse gargalhando .

_ Você .. sempre me perfumei pra você . Quando vim pra cá , sempre tentei fazer coisas que fizessem eu me sentir mais pertinho de você .

Ainda bem que não me viu naquele estado deplorável ..

_ Não lembra disso agora ok ?

_Também acho ele respondeu e acho que já falamos demais . Dito isso eles se beijaram e trocaram carícias deliciosas e sensuais . Passada um pouco a euforia , eles tiveram mais calma pra se sentirem completos novamente e relembrarem seus momentos saudosos de amor e paixão . Quando o beijo parou ele disse :

_Querida , se tivesse uma bebida ..

_ Da minha mala sai de tudo Jonathan Hart . Parece um baú de mágica .

Seu nome na boca dela era um bálsamo de prazer pros seus ouvidos .

_Repete o que você disse , tava louco pra ouvir de novo .

_Repetir ? O que ? Perguntou com o vinho tinto já na mão .

_ Meu nome .

Ela se aproximou novamente dele sorrindo com a garrafa balançando .

_ Jonathan Hart , Jonathan Hart , Jonathan Hart ...

Dessa vez ele à beijou ferozmente e finalmente eles sentaram juntinhos nas almofadas no tapete macio , pra brindarem aquele reencontro emocionante e inesquecível . O aroma do vinho estava excelente . A temperatura abaixo de zero o manteve levemente frio , o tornando agradabilíssimo e os esquentando ao mesmo tempo .

Desde que se viram , deliravam de vontade de se amarem , mas Jennifer queria fazer desse reencontro mais do que esperavam . E principalmente mais do que ele esperava . Havia algo que ele não conhecia , que não pôde compartilhar com ela . Ficaram por mais de uma hora trocando informações e Jonathan pediu pra que não lhe trouxessem o almoço .

Saborearam queijos , frutas, torradas , patês e mais alguns petiscos que ela conseguiu em Moscou . Jonathan à amava mais , como se pudesse, ouvindo ela falar humildemente , nem se dando conta da importância e grandeza de sua proeza e porque não dizer ... aventura .

_Vidáa ! Não deu pra trazer tuuudo que você gosta né ! Mas ..

_ Isso tá maravilhoso e com um sabor diferente por você estar aqui .

_Que fofo ! Ela falou apertando suas bochechas .

Eram apenas 14:30 mas havia dias como esse semi escurecido pela temperatura extremamente baixa .

_ Jennifer , Jonathan perguntou e brincou seriamente sem pausa na frase . Quem vai tirar a roupa primeiro , eu ou você ?

Ela respondeu brincando também , sustentando o olhar e mastigando um pedacinho de queijo e cereja .

_ Vai ter que tomar banho e aumentar as labaredas enquanto preparo o ambiente .

Ele levantou rapidamente e disse indo em direção do banheiro :

_Já fui !

Depois de meia hora ele entrou naquele cômodo minúsculo onde Jennifer o esperava ansiosa e trêmula de desejo . Diante dos lindos olhos azuis de Jonathan , o ambiente ora medonho se transformou em um de rara beleza . Na janela uma cortina marroquina inibiu a exposição de seus corpos . No chão inteiro , flores secas do buquê que ele tinha deixado pra Jennifer , espalhadas lembrando uma floresta distante . O barulho da nevasca colaborava para que o ambiente ficasse ainda mais aconchegante e as muitas velas cheirando à incenso juntamente com a lareira , eram as únicas claridades que iluminavam a escuridão natural .

Pra completar essa visão magnífica , Jennifer estava ali , de pé diante dele . Linda e ruiva . Mística e séria . Pelas roupas jogadas sobre as almofadas , ele deduziu que o casaco de pele abrigava seu corpo nu . Nesse pensamento seu desejo aumentou alucinadamente . Seu membro enrijeceu instantaneamente . E como se não fosse capaz de sentir mais prazer , sua pele alva começou à aparecer aos poucos , antes que ele pudesse ver seus seios rosados inebriantes . A cor marrom de sua sardas se mesclavam em vários tons diante do fogo , enquanto seus olhos verdes amendoados contrastavam com o Jade .

_Você tinha razão Jonathan , essa pedra realmente me traria sorte .Te desejei ardentemente quando te procurei e você não estava lá .Agora quero que você me ame . Me ame somente com ela .

O libido de Jonathan se perdeu entre a alucinante vontade de pegá-la pra ele e a fascinação pela sua forma escultural extremamente sexy , que ele não conseguia parar de olhar .

Essa atmosfera de misticismo , saudade e paixão , ficou totalmente propícia pra que eles se amassem selvagemente .

Jonathan se aproximou de sua bela amada e mesmo com tudo vivido naquele dia , até ali , por tudo que ele , eles sofreram pela ausência desesperadora , era difícil de acreditar nessa felicidade e satisfação suprema . Ele vivia um pesadelo e agora vivia num sonho delicioso .

Ele ouvia como um eco sua voz ... Me ame , me ame somente com ela .

Chegando bem próximo de seu corpo , de seus olhos , ele derrubou o roupão branco e à admirou fascinado mais uma vez . Pegou sua mão e beijou delicadamente sua aliança , deslizando seus dedinhos pelo seu rosto másculo . Ela fechou os olhos curtindo essa emoção e esse tesão que aumentava cada vez mais e mais . Seu sexo esquentava e vibrava pedindo ele desesperadamente . Cada centímetro de sua pele pedia ele.

_ Você é minha Jennifer . Vou te amar só com essa pedra sim e vou te amar com todo meu amor . Você é que me traz sorte .

Dito isso sussurrando , eles finalmente depois de tanto tempo , tocaram suas peles ansiosamente . Jonathan envolveu a cintura dela e chegando no ápice de seu desejo , à beijou loucamente dando vazão à todo sentimento físico e emocional que desejavam compartilhar .

As unhas dela começaram à apertar suas costas e bumbum . Ele percebeu sua urgência vibrando de emoção porque a sua não ficava atrás . Rapidamente ele beijou e acariciou seu cabelo , rosto , pescoço e ombros numa trilha alucinada . Abocanhou seu seios um após o outro com muita força , fazendo com que ela arqueasse levemente . Levemente porque ele à segurava como se pudesse ficar assim com ela pra sempre em seus braços . Foi descendo pelo seu corpo chupando e lambendo , enfiou sua língua quente no umbigo e passando pelo seu ventre e pelos pelinhos ruivos abriu rapidamente suas pernas ao máximo segurando as cochas .

A vagina lisa e cheirosa coube inteirinha na sua boca sexy e macia , enquanto ele chupava ansioso seu clitóris e ela gemia alto gozando .

À penetrou violentamente e voltou sua atenção na pedra de Jade .

_ Deus , como você tá sexy Jennifer !

_Mais forte , mais forte , ela sussurrava e gemia , se consumindo naquele tesão imenso , sentindo seu peso sobre ela .

Ele acarinhou o cordão de couro e beijou a pedra . Seguindo seu apelo acelerou seus movimentos e pra conseguir uma performance perfeita de acordo com seu tesão também , ele tirou seu corpo do chão e agora ela era penetrada totalmente em seus braços .

Nessa sequência de penetração , carinho e beijo eles se descarregaram deliciosamente . Se precisaram durante muito tempo ainda ,se amando de todas as maneiras .

Pelo cansaço e alivio do sexo e saudade reprimida , dormiram com seus corpos reluzindo nas chamas das velas e da lareira durante 10 horas , e nisso elas se apagaram .

Chegou o dia da partida . Jonathan mais tarde seria extraditado , esperando a audiência nos Estados Unidos , mas Jennifer implorou pra que se despedissem em Moscou , e foram escoltados pela Marinha .

A imprensa estava lá documentando os movimentos , quando ela parou segurando um papel .

Jonathan se perguntava o que ela havia conseguido aprontar dessa vez !

Ela pegou o microfone do repórter o deixando pasmo pela petulância dela que no meio de todos cobrou seus direitos como esposa e cidadã americana :

_ O que diz a lei da Marinha não importando a situação do réu se este ainda não foi julgado , é que a mãe de um bebe de 4 meses não pode ficar sem o pai . Portanto terão que nos embarcar juntos , pois tenho aqui a prova nua e crua de que ... estou grávida de 4 meses .

E nesse instante alterou a voz .

GRÁVIDA DO OFICIAL JONATHAN HART !

Um silêncio impressionante pairou no ar ,quase a Terra toda estava em silêncio esperando o desenrolar dos fatos , pois esse acontecimento trazia uma surpresa . Uma surpresa que Jennifer Hart havia planejado minuciosamente para estar ao lado de Jonathan e ao mesmo tempo tirá-lo daquele lugar horrível e de certa forma colocar em dúvida o flagrante ordinário que se abateu sobre ele .

E ela conseguiu o que queria .

E o mundo todo há muito não presenciava uma declaração tão emocionante de amor , carinho , respeito e dignidade no momento em que Jonathan correu pra abraçá-la ...

... E isso ela não planejara .

Frente à frente , olhos nos olhos , ele extremamente emocionado perguntou :

_Meu amor , porque você não me contou antes , se estávamos tão próximos ?

Ela lhe respondeu sem nenhum pudor ou vergonha sorrindo pra ele sempre sustentando seu olhar :

_ Porque você tomaria mais cuidado e eu precisava de uma performance mais forte .

Ele sorriu e à beijou .

Conversavam sussurrando mas como o microfone ainda estava nas mãos dela , era ouvido e registrado todo o diálogo . Se aproveitando disso ela se voltou novamente para o público e para a câmera da TV e falou :

_Antes nós éramos mais conhecidos nacionalmente e depois de um bom tempo quando achávamos estarmos livres definitivamente dos paparazzis , começamos a ficar conhecidos internacionalmente e infelizmente de uma maneira muito sórdida . Mas desde já gostaria de agradecer antecipadamente à todas as pessoas que sei neste momento estarem orando e torcendo por nós e principalmente pelo meu marido . Pessoas que sempre confiaram e confiam na nossa dignidade e sabem que valerá a pena , pois mesmo que as provas digam o contrário , ele é inocente e cedo ou tarde a verdade irá aparecer porque ela existe .

Lágrimas de emoção banhavam agora seus lindos olhos verdes e os de Jonathan também , incrivelmente e milagrosamente . Ele não havia feito isso nunca , a não ser no dia de seu casamento.

Jennifer sem querer com sua esperteza virou o jogo a favor deles , pelo menos parte dele . A situação não era mais a mesma e a reputação de Jonathan Hart deixou uma dúvida no ar , atiçando a curiosidade de uns e o ódio de outros , inclusive de Silvia e do Comandante Sígall que viam após algumas horas , a Marinha levar o casal Hart feliz e perfeito de volta à América .

No Pentágono depois de Jonathan abraçar Max e Freeway , Jennifer contou em detalhes toda sua investigação e sua ida à delegacia , à pedido do Tenente Gray . Jonathan foi visita - lo também depois que pôde passar alguns dias com ela , devido sua gravidez e comentaram divertidos toda sua façanha e teimosia de repórter investigativa .

Max adorou e se inflou de alegria , sentindo de alguma maneira avô do filho de seus patrões .

O Comandante teve que engolir toda sua ira descontando tudo em Silvia terminando com ela , pensando no porque de Jennifer ainda não ter aberto todo o jogo e colocando Miller em total desespero . Ele sabia que se o Comandante caísse não pouparia ninguém . Já tinha se arrependido de se envolver naquela sujeira toda .

Jonathan de volta à prisão da Marinha esperava o julgamento dando à Jennifer mais tempo pra terminar definitivamente suas investigações .

Ela descobriu através dos moradores antigos alguns nomes das viúvas da Marinha e depois de muitas tentativas frustradas conseguiu de uma delas , a tal de Kiki , a esposa mais prejudicada na época que não teve coragem pra ir fundo na defesa da memória de seu marido , uma informação decisiva . Ela via em Jennifer uma esperança ressussitada de salvar a honra de Tob tardiamente , sabendo de sua fama em desvendar casos complicados ou esquecidos ao longo do tempo .

_ Max , falou Jennifer empolgada entrando na cozinha , pelo horário ela praticamente adivinhou que ele estaria ali , passando um delicioso cafezinho da tarde .

_ Olá Sra. H , conseguiu alguma informação nova ?

_ Consegui Max , consegui . Disse ela sentando na mesa esperando ser servida . Preciso de um amontoado de papéis chamado Manual de Instrução de Controle de Navegação e vou ao México .

_Ao México ? Perguntou Max pasmo e já enchendo a xícara dela de café. A Sra . vai ao México grávida ?

_Max ! Eu não estou doente ! E não me lembro de mulheres grávidas , serem proibidas de viajar , disse nervosa .

_ Acontece que numa situação dessas o Sr. H gostaria de estar aqui e agora a Sra. vai viajar . Sozinha novamente .

_Acontece que dessas viagens depende a reputação dele , a liberdade dele e a justiça e honra de muitas pessoas . E disso Max , eu não abro mão . É questão de vida ,das nossas vidas .

Morro de pena , de compaixão quando o vejo lá dentro daquelas grades esperando um julgamento injusto . Me corta o coração ter que omitir metade das minhas descobertas , mas não posso deixá-lo ansioso antes de ter nas mãos todas as minhas conclusões .

E alem do mais aquele cretino não o desmoralizou em rede internacional ?

Pois é exatamente o que vou fazer com ele .

_ E onde o México entra nisso ?

_O ex parceiro de caça aérea dele , o Tib , mora lá numa cidade pequena nas montanhas chamada Morito . Ele entende tudo sobre vôo. Por esse Manual , se eu tiver muita sorte , ele pode descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com aqueles pilotos .

_ Ei , ei , espere aí , esse tal de Tib não é aquele ..

_Max , isso é de menos , tudo é de menos quando se trata de Jonathan , sabe disso . E ele pode realmente me ajudar !

Voltando ao que interessa , esse Manual está escondido num galpão do lado da garagem dos jatos e preciso da sua ajuda pra pegá-los .

Vou distrair aqueles oficiais babões com algumas perguntas que adoram responder e enquanto eles fazem um discurso você procura .

_Com esse seu sorriso lindo e esse seu charme não vai ser nada difícil .

_Engraçadinho !

Alguns dias se passaram e Jennifer estava à caminho do México mas iria voltar antes do próximo dia de visitas na prisão da Marinha .

Com as provas envolvendo o Comandante e sua chantagem , ela circulava livre por onde quisesse , mas se sentiria realmente em paz depois de tudo desvendado e resolvido . E seria breve .

Uma longa viagem desde o Aeroporto da Cidade do México até o interior do país e ela chegou ao seu destino .

O enorme portão se abriu diante deles e o segurança não deixou de perceber sua beleza espantosa e falou rompendo o constrangimento :

_Entre por favor , Tibron Mendes irá recebê-la .

_Então , ela pensou , é aqui nessa fortaleza que ele se esconde ? !

Mais alguns instantes , continuou ela com seu pensamento apreensivo , e finalmente o poderoso Tib .

Outra porta maior se abriu e o homem apelidado de Tubarão pela sua personalidade forte e vingativa , recebeu Jennifer com toda cordialidade , se espantando também pela sua beleza singular e falou descontraído :

_Acho que as portas do paraíso já se abriram pra mim !

Ela abriu seu sorriso estendendo a mão , o deixando ainda mais maravilhado .

_Obrigado por me receber Tib , muito prazer .

Ele retribuiu a gentileza sentindo o calor agradável de sua mão .

_Entre Jennifer , eu faria qualquer coisa pra ajudar meu amigo .

_Sei disso , é por isso que não hesitei em lhe pedir ajuda .

_É meu dever e minha obrigação . Mas ora veja, maldição , esse calor escaldante e nem me dei conta de te oferecer alguma coisa gelada .

_Água , por favor !

Ele fez sinal pro serviçal que imediatamente lhe trouxe uma bandeja com a água e algumas frutas . Jennifer deu uns goles e assim que colocou o copo na mesa , se deparou com a foto de uma jovem e linda mulher . Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre eles pois ela sabia da sua estória , mas Jennifer disfarçadamente foi direto ao assusto , tirando um amontoado de papéis de sua pasta e os colocando na frente dele .

_Aqui está ! O Manual de Instrução de Controle de Navegação . Não importa quanto tempo demore Tib , não me importo mesmo , só quero sair daqui com uma resposta às viúvas da Marinha e mais uma acusação contra aquele cretino .

_Você é esperta hem! Esse meu amigo tem mesmo muita sorte. Maldição ! Vou analisar tudo isso com muito carinho e atenção , transferir minhas conclusões pro computador e descobrir o que houve .

Farei essa madrugada e amanhã terá sua resposta . E pra isso estar tão escondido , com certeza positiva algo importante e talvez definitivo .

_Assim espero Tib , disse Jennifer cansada e de cabeça baixa .

Posso perguntar o nome dela ? Disse olhando de novo para a foto .

_ Miréa , e adoraria ter te conhecido . Bem eu .. gostaria que tivessem .

Jennifer o observou incrédula .

_Oh Jennifer , não estou sendo cruel , estou sendo sincero, de verdade , mas foi ela quem procurou .

Sua integridade foi invadida com a colocação dele e ela não resistiu :

_Sei bem como os mexicanos lidam com as questões de traição , só acho que exagerou um pouco . Também de verdade não quero te criticar Tib , pelo contrário , nunca te denunciei pela sua amizade por Jonathan .

Ele me pediu e eu acatei . E o que mais pesou é que se ele gostava de você , é porque deveria ter algo de bom . Tentei separar as coisas procurando entender o seu lado , mas foi difícil entender um ..

_Um assassino . Pode dizer Jennifer , um assassino .

_Não Tib ,foi difícil entender as conseqüências que levaram à sua morte .

_Eu à amava demais .

_ Demais ao ponto de colocá-la num prostíbulo , onde viveu de drogas pra suportar o sexo e as dores do corte que você deixou em seu rosto ... Até morrer . Muito difícil Tib , muito difícil . Mesmo com seus motivos . Mas deixa pra lá , essa estória é passado , só diz respeito à você. Quero salvar Jonathan e ter minha vida feliz de volta com o homem que amo . Essa é minha prioridade .

_O amor que vocês tem é o mesmo que eu gostaria de ter tido . Por isso ele me entendeu , porque uma mulher Jennifer , pode virar a cabeça de qualquer um .

_Sem ofender Tib , nós nunca machucaríamos um ao outro dessa forma.

_As pessoas são diferentes .

_Tem razão , por isso você contou mais que meus princípios .

_Não Jennifer , seu amor pelo meu amigo foi maior que tudo .

Ela sorriu amenizando a situação :

_Nisso tem mais razão ainda . Fica em paz Tib , seu segredo morreu com a gente . Afinal de contas , se esconde de quem ?

_Dos parentes dela .

Jennifer e Tib conversaram durante algum tempo e ele à admirava ainda mais . Somente a esposa de Jonathan Hart mesmo pra discutir com ele pensou , ela era rara , linda e inteligente . Acima de tudo era capaz de respeitá-lo , mesmo mantendo sua opinião , forte e decisiva . E .. amava Jonathan , da maneira mais intensa e verdadeira que ele descobrira naquela noite .

_ Muito obrigado pela água e as frutas , pelo jantar , disse ela . O motorista , o serviçal e o segurança , foram todos muito gentis . Conosco !

_Conosco ?

_Sim , disse Jennifer efusivamente apontando pra barriga . Estava esperando uma chance pra dizer que estou grávida .

_Ah , vem cá , me dê um abraço , parabéns . Jonathan Hart pai , custo a acreditar .

_Mas é verdade , a mais pura verdade .

_Pra esposa de Jonathan Hart , o melhor , disse Tib sorrindo . Descanse agora Jennifer , já tá tarde . Suba, tome um banho bem demorado e descanse . Eu não vou te decepcionar . Vamos ? Te mostro onde é .

Na manhã seguinte após o café Jennifer assistia com Tib a simulação do que houve dentro dos jatos quando esses caíram .

Ela teve de certa forma uma aula de vôo , até que surpresa e boquiaberta se virou pra Tib e falou :

_Meu Deus Tib , você descobriu o que houve . Então foi isso ? Os pilotos se injetaram sim , mas não sabiam que estavam de cabeça pra baixo , indo direto para o chão , achando que estavam subindo .

_Sim Jennifer , por uma falha na aparelhagem , é claro , proposital .

_Mas como vou provar isso Tib ?

_Esse próprio Manual é a prova Jennifer . Não falei nada ontem pra não aumentar sua ansiedade antes que eu tivesse certeza , mas descobriu a chave principal pra abrir as portas do inferno pros culpados entrarem nela e pagarem todos os seus pecados . O comandante Sigall , era na época responsável pela manutenção dos aviões e vai ter que dar conta disso , quando a verdade vier à tona .

Enquanto os jatos giravam , ela vidrada na tela só conseguia pensar em Kate .

_Cheque Mate de novo minha amiga . Minha amiga e todas as viúvas da Marinha . E virou na direção de Tib , lhe dando um abraço apertado :

_Graças à você Tib , muito obrigado mesmo , se não fosse você jamais descobriria isso .

_Se esses papéis chegaram até mim , foram por você Jennifer , e

merecemos uma comemoração .

Ela ficou séria por um instante e disse triste :

_Queria tanto que Jonathan estivesse aqui . Sinto tanta falta dele .

_Mesmo com toda saudade dele , tente ficar ao menos alegre e realizada . Quase nenhum homem iria se safar desse golpe com as drogas e muito menos uma estória tanto tempo enterrada , seria solucionada , se não fosse por uma mulher como você . Considere-se realizada .

Tib , se fui vitoriosa não fui sozinha , pessoas me ajudaram e me deram informações valiosas , inclusive você . A solução de um ou mais casos engloba pessoas e coisas , que respeitosamente eu uso , e deu um sorriso .

_E ainda é modesta !

Os dois brindaram juntos por essa vitória e Jennifer lhe agradecendo imensamente , voltou à Los Angeles deixando suas provas com o Tenente Gray e indo direto para a prisão ver Jonathan .

Se abraçaram com um beijo bem demorado e ele beijou e acarinhou sua barriga :

_Jennifer não gostei nada de você ter viajado grávida !

_É tão lindo estar grávida de você , é uma sensação deliciosa e ...

_E eu não estou brincando .

_ Relaxa paixão , disse ela segurando seus ombros , meu útero é uma fortaleza , é um escudo pra ele . Vamos sentar , disse isso puxando ele para a cadeira , e vou te contar o que descobrimos .

_Percebi você bem animada quando entrou . Te conheço ! Percebi também essa barriguinha crescendo .

Nesse momento ela ficou meio constrangida pois estava acostumada à ficar linda para ele , mostrando sempre seu corpo escultural . Como se agora ela não estivesse . A maternidade dá um certo quê , uma aura diferente na aparência de qualquer mulher que esteja feliz com ela e Jennifer pra variar estava mais linda ainda . Procurou disfarçar o seu incômodo mas Jonathan não deixou de notar seu constrangimento .

_Eu te amo Jennifer , independente de qualquer fator externo , mas não se preocupe , sua beleza nunca irá se acabar .

Ela continuou disfarçando e lhe contou todo o caminho de sua investigação , dessa vez sem omitir nada , terminando na sua viagem ao México .

_Minha querida , pena não poder te agradecer como gosto .

_Estamos regredindo , antes você dizia adoro .

_Não me provoca ! Senão serei julgado por atentado ao pudor .

Ela soltou sua risada gostosa , o enchendo de desejo .

_Falta bem pouco minha vida . Só não escancaro isso agora mesmo porque reservo umas surpresas pra esse cretino do Sigall . Ele merece ser desmascarado à altura . Mais alguns dias meu amor e teremos nossa vida de volta . Tib te mandou um abraço papai , disse ela com um sorriso iluminado . O sorriso dele também se iluminou . E mandou te pedir desculpas por não poder vir .

_E aí , o que achou dele ?

_Melhor do que eu poderia esperar pelo que ele fez , mas sua ajuda é o que mais importou , foi fundamental . Ele tem um jeito desafiador , autoritário , de quem manda . Ele e seus empregados ficaram me observando com aquele olhar de peixe morto .Mas me trataram e me hospedaram extremamente bem .

O que foi ? Ficou sério de repente !

_Fiquei com ciúmes .

Eles estavam sentados de mãos dadas um de frente pro outro e Jennifer levantou da cadeira se abaixando e lhe deu um beijo sensual . Suas bocas permaneceram próximas e ela falou sorrindo .

_Você era o assunto principal .

Jonathan continuou sério e puxou sua nuca para um beijo mais intenso .

_Estou tão carente Jennifer , precisando tanto de você .

Ela se levantou de vez seguida dele e quando se devoravam , o oficial veio avisar o término do horário das visitas .

Foi Jennifer quem falou primeiro :

_ Nos vemos agora só no tribunal paixão . Eu te amo .

_Também te amo querida , muito .

_Vai ficar bem ? Promete ?

_Claro,aqui pelo menos é melhor do que aquele Campo de Concentração.

Ela ficou branca como se tivesse encaixado mais uma peça no seu quebra-cabeça .

_Campo de Concentração ?

_Sim , onde fiquei , onde estávamos . Não lembrava um ?

Mas graças a Deus vazio dessa vez vazio , falou brincando .

Um silêncio interrogativo se estampou na fisionomia dos dois , mas por motivos diferentes . Jonathan não estava entendendo nada .

_Sra. Hart , quer se retirar por favor ? Disse o oficial .

_ Sim , sim , desculpe . Tchau vida .

Jennifer colocou os pés pra fora do prédio e olhou para o céu pensativa :

Meu Deus , então é pra lá que eles pretendiam mandar as pessoas ? Ou melhor , os corpos . As barbaridades do ser humano não tem limites , mas a minha persistência também não .

Não posso provar nada diretamente quanto à isso mas pensarei em alguma coisa . Você vai se danar Sigall , você e o resto desses monstros .

O Tenente Gray verificou a autenticidade dos documentos , da filmagem de Jennifer e entraram imediatamente com um excelente advogado .

Ele estava feliz e aliviado por Jonathan se safar dessa tremenda sacanagem e tremendamente admirado pelo desempenho de Jennifer . E é claro , por eles esperarem um bebê .

_ E as tais bolinhas prateadas , pensava ele . Mostrada a sua alteração química , a morte das pessoas sem explicação convincente e aquele Campo no qual Jennifer havia comentado , não poderia provar nada , mas uma coisa levada à outra com certeza levantaria suspeitas , muitas suspeitas . Era muita coincidência tantos fatos entre ligados .

Conversaria com ela juntamente com o advogado antes do dia do julgamento e talvez pudesse realmente dar sua cartada final .

E concluiu os pensamentos rindo satisfeito :

Como Max sempre dizia e diz sempre ... ela é um encanto e só se sente feliz vivendo perigosamente . E dessa vez sem a companhia de Jonathan ele diria ... ela é um espanto !


	7. Chapter 7

O fórum estava repleto . Havia muita gente , parecia que o estado todo estado estava ali devido à publicidade que fora dada ao caso . Havia gente do lado de fora também . Jonathan Hart chegou de cabeça erguida , ouvindo cochichos e sussurros e quando entrou no recinto não deixou de notar o sorriso sarcástico e vitorioso do Comandante , o sorriso de Silvia despeitada e seu marido babaca e algumas mulheres de fisionomia serena que olhavam pra ele piedosamente .Nem poderia imaginar que eram as viúvas da Marinha . Daiane e Stanley também estavam lá .Depois avistou Max e se sentiu envergonhado . Sabia que seu amigo e pai confiava nele ,mas ele saltou da posição de empresário conceituado à traficante de drogas e estava ali algemado como qualquer outro criminoso comum . Sentou no seu lugar e sentiu um certo desconforto por não ver Jennifer . Ela reuniu provas se envolvendo com pessoas cretinas e isso era motivo suficiente pra preocupá-lo com a sua ausência e deixá-lo apreensivo quanto à certeza de sua liberdade e quanto à segurança dela .

Depois de alguns minutos a juíza Clerence entrou . Juíza de aço como era conhecida . Famosa pela sua honestidade inquestionável . Jonathan imediatamente lembrou que ela foi professora de direitos penais do seu colega na Universidade . Iniciada a sessão , o advogado de acusação foi taxativo quanto a culpa de Jonathan já que ele fora pego em flagrante , aumentando os fatos consideravelmente para humilhá-lo ainda mais ,como se a sua reputação já não estivesse suficientemente abalada .

Mais um tempo e a tensão aumentou . Quando a juíza voltou para dar o seu veredito , Jonathan começou suar frio . O martelo horroroso e cruel o condenando à 10 anos de cadeia em regime fechado no presídio de segurança máxima , o dilacerou por dentro . Ficaria junto com outros presos comuns mas numa sela melhor por ser réu primário e sem antecedentes criminais . O que importava isso agora , ele pensava . Todos esses anos longe de Jennifer . Não veria seu filho crescer . Não estaria junto deles .

Quando ele estava sendo levado pelos policiais e Sigall se comprazia de sua vitória , alguém se aproximou da juíza e ela falou pra que todos voltassem aos seus lugares . Isso não era comum nos tribunais , apresentado novos fatos teria que ser reaberta uma nova sessão , mas quem duvida dos desígnios do Alto ?

Ela falou em alto e bom tom pra que todos pudessem ouvir :

_ Faça entrar a esposa do acusado .

A cabeça das pessoas se viraram para a porta no mesmo segundo como uma mímica sincronizada . Se pudessem falar , se perguntariam quantas surpresas ainda estariam guardadas para aquela tarde , pois quando a porta se abriu , Jennifer entrou juntamente com o tenente Gray , exibindo sua barrida de seis meses de gestação . Entrou séria e segura de si , tirando a admiração de uns e ódio de outros , ou melhor , outras . Ela usava uma batinha de renda branca e poderia ser comparada ao anjo salvador do seu amor . Sigall agora se agitava na cadeira enquanto Silvia ficava pálida . O ambiente sombrio de antes agora era substituído por uma luz intensa que pairava sobre todas as pessoas . Jennifer passou rápido indo diretamente pro seu lugar, não notando a presença de Sigall e Jonathan na bancada da frente . Ele não tirava os olhos dela e quando os olhares se cruzaram ela lhe transmitiu confiança e ele se sentiu mais orgulhoso e apaixonado do que nunca . Baixou os olhos pra sua barriga , vendo nesse momento as mãos delicadas de sua amada deslizar sobre ela .

Depois dos juramentos de praxe a juíza começou à interrogá-la :

_ Sra . Jennifer Hart , a Sra. se baseia em que para dizer que seu marido é inocente ?

_Desculpe juíza , eu não me baseio , eu tenho provas absolutamente seguras .

_E que provas seriam essas ?

_A própria confissão do Comandante Sigall em seu ninho secreto e promíscuo onde ele mantem envolvimento com a esposa de um dos oficiais . A confissão de que ele mandou colocar drogas no jato em que Jonathan pilotaria para incriminá-lo .

O alvoroço dos presentes formou um burburinho difícil de ser contido pela juíza . Sigall levantou e aos gritos insultava Jennifer :

_É mentira , essa ordinária deve ter sido paga por alguém pra me incriminar.

_Contenha-se Comandante , ordenou a juíza .

E onde conseguiu essas provas Sra. Hart ?

_ Se pudesse não gostaria de revelar minhas investigações em público . Isso implicaria numa enorme desvantagem pra trabalhos futuros . Elas estão com o tenente e nosso advogado de defesa .

Jennifer voltou pro seu lugar depois que a juíza pegou os papéis. Jonathan notou seu ar de satisfação e pôde escutar sua frase irônica quando passou por Sigall e sussurrou :

_ Quem ri por último ri melhor seu desgraçado !

Na mesma hora ele ficou branco como cera quando a juíza pediu que a próxima testemunha se aproximasse . Era Miller .

_ Minhas palavras serão rápidas pois não tenho muito à falar . Confesso ser cumplice do Comandante nas suas falcatruas e confirmo tudo que a Sra. Jennifer Hart contou . Inclusive eu que coloquei as drogas no jato mas em Moscou sinceramente não sei quem foi . Mas não são drogas como maconha, cocaína , heroína , essas coisas .

_Protesto meretissima , disse o advogado de Sigall .

_Protesto negado ,disse ela . Explique-se melhor Sr. Miller .

Nesse momento Sigall imóvel não poderia apresentar reação nenhuma mas a vontade dele era de estrangular Jennifer e o resto do mundo .Descontrolado , confuso e desesperado ele tentou interromper mais uma vez a testemunha aos gritos mas foi parado pela juíza :

_ Se o Sr. tentar mais uma vez atrapalhar a sessão e as testemunhas terei que prende - lo e a sua situação já está ficando bastante comprometedora .

Continue , por favor .

_ Bem essas drogas eram ingeridas no refeitório por pessoas escolhidas à dedo , pessoas que seriam feitas de cobaias para experiências . Todos podem achar que estou fantasiando mas é a mais pura verdade . Só resolvi contar agora porque sabia que o Comandante cairia e carregaria todos os seus cumplices . E fiquei com peso na cuca e pena delas .

_ Mas elas morreram ou foram drogadas o Pentágono pelo que o Sr. me disse agora à pouco . E Jonathan Hart foi pego na Rússia .

_Sim , para lá que elas seriam levadas e posteriormente pro campo de concentração igual aos antigos ,que foi construído numa cidadezinha próxima à Moscou onde a Sra. Hart visitou seu esposo . Os detalhes dessa estória toda eu não sei mas tenho certeza que não faltarão pessoas pra esclarecê-la .

_ E essas drogas onde são fabricadas ?

_No laboratório químico do lado da cozinha . Assim ficaria mais fácil enviar pras pessoas que serviriam os pratos . Foi feita uma senha pra identificar quais pessoas deveriam ser envenenadas ou drogadas . Por isso todos tinham senha , pra disfarçar ,mas nunca ninguém soube o porque disso . Agora já sabem . Algumas morriam mas esses venenos de rato modificados não apresentavam vestígios no caso de autópsia . Veneno de rato porque é muito fácil confundir com pastilhas e dissolvem rápido quando em contato com o alimento . Essas mortes eram paudadas de tempos em tempos , agora as pessoas não andam morrendo e não sei o que está havendo .

Miller pra tripudiar mais ainda em cima do Comandante terminou seu discurso indo à desforra definitivamente .

_ Não poderia deixar de dizer que atrás da cozinha e do laboratório fica o esconderijo secreto do Comandante , onde ele se encontra com suas amantes , inclusive ele mandou matar a Kate , a esposa do Oficial Bob , por ela não querer dormir com ele . E mandou matar Jack , o oficial que viajou com Jonathan pra Rússia por queima de arquivo . Se todos agora se perguntam se ele é um assassino em potencial ele é e covardemente por não sujar suas próprias mãos . Ele manda matar . Inclusive mandou Bryam colocar fogo na casa dos Hart em Bel Air .

Jennifer não acreditava no que estava ouvindo , então coincidentemente ela foi morta não por queima de arquivo , mas ironicamente ... ela estava pasma. A quietude no tribunal era assustadora . As pessoas estáticas com tantas surpresas , esperavam ansiosas o desenrolar dos fatos . Jonathan agora totalmente aliviado , não imaginaria tanta sujeira de um homem só , principalmente ele sendo Comandante da Marinha e se imaginou num filme policial de magia onde todas as coisas surgem umas após as outras e sentiu vontade de esmurrá-lo até à morte por ter queimado a sua casa .A juíza tentava em vão coordenar os pensamentos mesmo sendo competente . Nunca tantas acusações haviam sido feitas nos seus anos de mestrado e em cima de alguém tão importante e conhecido como Sigall . Mas estava feliz por Jonathan Hart não decepcioná-la . Ela conhecia sua fama e gostou por ela permanecer como é . Miller terminou de vez seu discurso de acusação ao Comandante dizendo que estava aliviado e mesmo sendo preso não se arrependia de ter feito a coisa certa . Outra testemunha também estava ali . Era Tib . Ele sabia que também seria preso pelo assassinato da sua esposa Miréa mas estava velho , velho e cansado de se esconder dos seus parentes . Ele sentou diante da juíza que lhe deu ordem pra começar . Jonathan encarava Tib surpreso e se perguntava com o Jennifer havia conseguido tantas coisas . Tib também o encarou quando começou a falar de sua esposa .

_ Eu e Jonathan fomos amigos na Marinha e sempre o admirei muito . Quando Jennifer colocou em cima da minha mesa o Manual de Instrução de Controle de Navegação , sabia com quem ele havia se casado . É por isso que estou aqui , uma mulher como ela meiga e determinada merece toda a atenção e ajuda do mundo . Ah maldição , disse ele , era seu modo de falar , porque ela te ama ? Muitas risadas ecoaram no tribunal aliviando a tensão .

Ela estava tentando salvar seu marido e com todos os problemas e dificuldades ainda se preocupava com os outros . E estava grávida .Sei que esse não é o assunto principal mas descobrimos que os jatos apresentavam falhas e Sigall na época era responsável pela manutenção dos aviões . Então indiretamente ele é responsável pelas mortes dos pilotos . Eles se injetaram mas por causa dessa falha não perceberam estar de cabeça pra baixo , indo direto pro chão .

Tib terminou seu depoimento e a juíza chamou Jennifer novamente .

_ O que seria agora , pensava Jonathan , que já não se aguentava mais de vontade de beijá-la e abraçá-la . Não havia nenhuma pessoa ali duvidosa quanto às acusações feitas ao Comandante e a absolvição dele era mais do que certa .

_ Sra. Hart , antes de eu apresentar o vídeo , poderia se soubesse me esclarecer porque das pessoas não andarem sumindo ?

_ Isso eu posso lhe dizer mas não os meios que me levaram até lá mas é simples . Aliás estava esperando a oportunidade . Eu mesma troquei as bolinhas prateadas por confetes prateados de chocolate .

Mais risadas sonoras eram ouvidas desde a rua. A própria juíza disfarçou seu sorriso diante dessa declaração séria e cômica ao mesmo tempo , não deixando de admirar definitivamente aquela mulher que revolucionou sua vida e seu tribunal . O advogado de Sigall não tinha mais nenhum argumento e ele inflava de ódio por saber estar definitivamente perdido com todos os seus podres revelados .

O vídeo por conter cenas impróprias foi visto restritamente e quando a juíza voltou ,deu seu veredito e a sentença de prisão contra Sigall , incluindo investigar os detalhes que foram mencionados no tribunal .

Antes que todos se levantassem Jennifer pediu à juíza se poderia proferir algumas palavras no que foi prontamente atendida e filmada pela imprensa :

Meu orgulho e minha felicidade hoje não se baseiam no fato de eu ter investigado coisas que pudessem inocentar meu marido , afinal recebi ajuda de muitas pessoas pra isso , inclusive do nosso mordomo e amigo Max . Agradeço todas elas . O principal e o mais importante , o que me deixa mais orgulhosa e feliz , é a prova diante do mundo todo de que ele é e sempre será o que sempre foi .

Fiel à sua pátria , ao seu trabalho e à mim .

Agora ela se virou e falou diretamente pra ele :

Jonathan você não tem que se envergonhar por nada meu amor . Aliás muita gente deve à você . Mesmo que eu não conseguisse provar sua inocência , mesmo que todos dissessem o contrário , eu jamais duvidaria de sua honra e dignidade e te esperaria a onde fosse pelo tempo que fosse . Porque você já nasceu vencedor , isso ninguém poderia tirar porque já é seu . E vamos criar nosso filho com toda a paz e dignidade que sempre tivemos .

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e grossas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos azuis .Um oficial da Marinha entrou com uma caixa enlaçada e a bandeira dos Estados Unidos nela .Era o mínimo depois de tudo que poderiam oferecer . Ela lentamente como num ritual ,desenlaçou e destampou a caixa tirando algo de dentro. Caminhou na direção de Sigall parando na frente dele com os distintivos de Jonathan bem à mostra . Ela os ergueu e eles reluziam como ouro .

_Você sim já nasceu perdedor seu ordinário covarde .Você e todas as outras pessoas que não acreditam na sua própria capacidade e passam sem limites por cima de qualquer coisa ou pessoa movidos pela inveja e pelo orgulho .

Realmente achou que eu ficaria chorando na minha casa carente ,insegura e perdida enquanto meu marido mofaria na cadeia injustamente ?

Quanta ingenuidade Sigall ! Eu não cheguei onde cheguei brincando de Sherlok Holmes nos cantos solitários da minha fazenda .

Novamente todos riram ._ Eu vou colocar esses distintivos de onde eles nunca deveriam ter saído e peço que a Marinha me conceda mais essa honra em estar presente quando tirarem os seus .

Nesse momento ela olhou pro marido de Silvia :

Desculpe Michel , desculpe mesmo , mas o que fiz era fundamental para a liberdade do meu marido . Ele sorriu timidamente concordando e já arrependido por ter rido dele .

Definitivamente Jennifer e Jonathan poderiam comemorar a vitória . A cerimônia para se colocar distintivos era feita somente no Pentágono mas como ato simbólico ela poderia colocá-los em Jonathan , por todo sofrimento que indiretamente ela o fez passar .

Lentamente ela se aproximou de Jonathan e chorando aliviada por tudo ter acabado bem , os colocou um a um . Jonathan e todos que torciam por eles choravam , alguns aos soluços porque era uma cena linda e extremamente emocionante . Uma dessas cenas que não se via todo dia . Antes de Jonathan sufocá-la em seus braços ela engoliu sua última lágrima e disse :

_ Viu como vale a pena teimar de vez em quando ? Foi difícil convencer eles de me trazerem os distintivos mas como sempre diz eu consigo fazer as pessoas falarem e fazerem o que eu quero .

Dessa vez Max ,o Tenente e Tib chegaram para abraça-lo . A juíza deu por encerrada a sessão com a prisão dos culpados e a absolvição de Jonathan e todos se abraçaram também . Jennifer que era feliz por ter ficado livre dos paparazzis do passado agora teria eles por sua fama mundial . Jonathan se virou pra ela depois de um abraço apertado e um beijo profundo:

_ Sei que você só se sente feliz vivendo perigosamente mas nunca mais vai fazer isso sem mim .

Ela sorriu e ele acarinhou sua barriga e beijou sua sarda do nariz :

_Nós não vamos papai ! Sabe que esse seu terno branco lembra mesmo uma farda ?

Stanley se aproximou e se já ficava boquiaberto diante de Jennifer agora estava enfeitiçado e gaguejando :

_ Sra. Hart eu ... ahh . como a Sra. conseguiu ...

_Vamos Stanley , disse Daiane já o puxando pelo braço , não vê que eles querem ficar a sós ?

_ Com todo esse povo ?

Eles gargalharam e antes de saírem Jennifer completou alegre :

_ A gente faz um jantarzinho lá em casa e conto todos os detalhes .

Todos olharam confusos pra ela que se corrigiu :

_ Na nossa nova casa claro , foi força do hábito , lembrei de Bel Air .

Numa cerimônia simples a Marinha pediu desculpas pra Jonathan publicamente e fez as honras pra Jennifer . Ela diante de todos levou flores pra kate e pra todos os oficiais mortos nos voos com suas esposas e parentes presentes . Na saída do cemitério ela se voltou pros túmulos como se falasse particularmente pra cada um :

_ A culpa não foi sua , os culpados estão onde merecem , descanse em paz .

Obrigado por confiar em mim Kate , eu fiz sua justiça , seja feliz .

Foi a última vez que eles pisaram no Pentágono . A mesma mídia que crucificou Jonathan Hart agora estampava na primeira página de todos os jornais dos Estados Unidos e do Mundo :

JENNIFER HART A FAMOSA ESCRITORA E JORNALISTA , INVESTIGA MAIS UM CASO E COLOCA OS CULPADOS NA CADEIA , INOCENTANDO SEU PRÓPRIO MARIDO, O CONSEITUADO EMPRESÁRIO JONATHAN HART .

Um bom tempo havia se passado até que todos esquecessem como sempre as tragédias substituindo-as por outras . A família Hart voltou na sua rotina normal indo morar na mesma casa perto da praia com Jonathan na empresa e ela nas causas filantrópicas e nas suas aulas .Sentiu saudades dos alunos do Pentágono e não eram raras as vezes que encontrava algum deles . Suas amigas estavam bem e agora mais orgulhosas dela . A moça frágil que desmaiou na frente da sua casa incendiada se transformou na heroína de seu próprio marido . Já não bastava a fama que tinham agora eram o casal do século . Jennifer se incomodava um pouco com isso mas conseguia manter sua privacidade . Ela recusava fazer amor com Jonathan com vergonha da barriga e de seu corpo mas ele ainda estava lindo e escultural apesar de algumas saliências à mais , deixando Jonathan maluco e sempre conseguindo fazer ela ceder . Por tudo que havia acontecido , pela sua garra em procurar inocentá-lo e por sua fragilidade natural , seu ciúmes havia aumentado absurdamente e sua virilidade também como se fosse possível . Talvez fosse um ato psicológico involuntário pois ela teria que cumprir suas obrigações de mãe quando o bebê nascesse . Ela se orgulhava muito de carregar o seu herdeiro e num dia frio de janeiro Jonathan Hart Jr. com 4 kls e 500 grs nasceu com dois lindos olhos verdes e a aparência de Jonathan . Se ele não fosse um bebê diriam ser seu irmão gêmeo . Max ficou sem palavras com seu netinho . Oito meses mais e de uma maneira impressionante , na época exata que Jennifer teria que parar de amamentar seu leite secou . Jonathan chegou da empresa morrendo de saudades deles . Subiu e encontrou seu filhote dormindo no carrinho e Jennifer tomando um café na varanda de frente pro mar . Mas dessa vez nada de mal aconteceria .

_ Querida , disse ele indo beija-la depois de beijar Jonathan Jr . Quietinha aí admirando as ondas ?

_Oi minha vida , estou curtindo esse final de verão , enquanto a temperatura ainda está amena e pensando 2 coisas .

_ Essas duas são em mim ?

Ela sorriu descontraída :

_ Sim , é . É que parece mágico todo tormento que passamos e agora estarmos aqui com nosso bebê . Até que enfim estou em paz , estava sentindo muita falta disso .

Ele olhou seu rosto com muita ternura .

_E a outra é que meu leite secou e ficarei com saudades de sentar na cadeira pra amamentá-lo enquanto você colocava a cabeça nas minhas pernas .

Ele abriu seu sorriso lindo :

_ Bem eu posso fazer isso quando ele pegar na mamadeira !

Depois ele fechou o semblante e disse olhando serio pra ela :

_ Eu adorei ter colocado meu filho em você !

Ela retribuiu a seriedade e eles se beijaram apaixonadamente .

Parecia que Jonathan Hart Jr. adivinhava a surpresa que seu pai preparava pra sua mãe . Max sempre brincava com ele que deveria parar de mamar logo no peito pois sua mãe teria que agradecer seu pai de acordo .

Num final de semana morno de verão , Jonathan levou Jennifer no pé das montanhas pra namorarem numa cabana escondida de tudo e de todos . Ela adorou a ideia pois estava louca pra transar na íntegra com ele . Estava louca e ansiosa pra ele devorar seus seios como fazia muito bem .

Aquele lugar era diferente de tudo que ela já havia visto com ele , e olha que ela já tinha visto muita coisa . No começo da floresta algumas árvores sobrepostas lembravam uma passagem secreta reservando muitos mistérios pra quem adentrasse nelas . Jennifer lembrou imediatamente da atmosfera mística que ela preparara pra eles na Rússia . Mas somente pelo mistério , aquela paisagem na sua frente era algo maravilhoso e convidativo à uma boa aventura .

_ Jonathan deve ter pago uma fortuna , pensava ela , achando que se o mundo estava moderno demais e com várias opções pra tudo , aquele deveria ser algum motel exótico chiquérrimo feito especialmente para algumas diversões ao ar livre .

Jonathan amava muito ver sempre seu rosto surpreso , ela amava aventura e fazer as duas coisas se tratando dela era muito fácil e prazeroso . Ele pegou sua mão forte e as duas suavam frio pela ansiedade .

_ Vamos entrar no paraíso princesa ?

Enquanto o carro seguia Jennifer pôde observar alguns animais pequenos como esquilos , lagartos , passarinhos de algumas espécies e patos nadando numa lagoa maravilhosa . Depois de alguns minutos desceram do carro em frente de uma cabana totalmente rústica mas com designer perfeito de madeira maciça .Moderno , antigo e aconchegante ao mesmo tempo . Na entrada uma escada baixa dando charme ao caminho , lembrava um cabo de vassoura retorcido pintado com vários tons de flores do campo . Parecia uma arquitetura planejada por dedo de anjos , tamanha a graça e o bom gosto .

_Nossa vida , se cada espaço desse serve pra um casal , todos os quartos devem ocupar um estado inteiro , disse ela estupefata com tanta beleza .

_Tem razão minha querida . O que acha de darmos uma volta e conhecermos mais a área verde ?

_Área verde , isso aqui tá parecendo o próprio jardim do Éden.

Eles percorreram a mata por algum tempo se acariciando de vez em quando . Chegaram até um pequeno templo de meditações e Jennifer se indignou um pouco .

_Jonathan , não é estranho ou um tanto desrespeitoso colocarem um templo religioso dentro de um .. bem ,de um local para casais ?

_Digamos que isso tudo foi feito somente para casais especiais que se amam e se querem muito como nós .

_Que lindo amor ! Adoro seu romantismo absurdo .

Jonathan colou Jennifer numa árvore chegando bem próximo de sua boca :

_ Como vai me compensar por isso ?

Ela lhe deu um beijo rápido provocativo :

_Pode ser assim ?

Ele respondeu não levando seu rosto pro lado e à beijando loucamente . Suas pernas amoleceram , ela ficou toda arrepiada e molhou seu sexo .

Terminando o beijo ela falou sussurrando no ouvido dele :

_Eu poderia morar aqui pra sempre !

_Você pode meu anjo !

_Ah é , é ? Ela respondeu brincando .

_Bem , não é um espaço tão grande quanto a sua fazenda em Maryland mas ...

Jennifer sorriu seu sorriso magnífico :

_A lagoa dos patos e essa cabana me lembraram Bel Air , eu sinto uma saudade gostosa de lá e sinto como se estivesse traindo minha própria casa antiga .

_ Traindo ? Porquê meu anjo ?

Ela pensou um pouco antes de falar :

_Porque eu achei esse lugar pacífico , místico e familiar ao mesmo tempo .

_Ainda bem que você pensa assim , porque é exatamente como tentei deixá-lo .

Jennifer ainda achava que estavam jogando , então quando um esquilo passou sobre o seu pé ela deu um pulinho charmoso e brincou :

_Será que eles estão dando bichinhos de brinde por bom comportamento ?

Jonathan respondeu sério com uma pergunta :

_Será que Jonathan , Max e Freway Jr. vão gostar deles ?

Jennifer se agitou com a alegria e empolgação que lhe eram natas :

_Cê tá falando sério minha vida ? A gente pode levar eles ?

_Não meu amor , a gente não precisa levar . Podemos ficar com eles aqui .

_Jonathaaan .. você ...

Jonathan sabia que ela ainda não tinha se dado conta de nada . Apesar dele mimá-la demais ela permanecia humilde e sem ostentação . Isso lhe dava um prazer enorme de fazer as coisas pra ela . Mas também ele adorava provocar:

_Jennifer , meu amor , ainda não caiu sua ficha ? Estou à quase meia hora tentando lhe dizer que todos esses presentes que estão aqui são seus e que este é o quintal da nossa casa !

Ela levou um susto tremendo e sentiu seu coração vibrar . Olhava pra ele ainda incrédula . Eles haviam passado por muita coisa , ela era acostumada à receber presente , até extremamente caros e raros mas desde o incêndio em Bel Air ela ficou fragilizada , até mais do que acharia que pudesse ficar e sinceramente não se sentia merecedora de tudo aquilo . Ele também havia sofrido muito . Seu amor por Jonathan apesar de especial e único pra ela era normal , não pela falta de intensidade mas pela naturalidade .

Então sentiu vergonha , uma vergonha que nunca sentiu , por nada nem ninguém . Ela à deixou sem palavras ,não sabia o que dizer .Nem um obrigado conseguiu pronunciar ,mas seus olhos por si mesmos já demonstravam pra ele toda sua alegria e felicidade :

_ Jonathan , eu não sei o que dizer , nem como te agradecer . Sua voz estava emocionada ,pausada e lenta . Lágrimas constantes desciam pela sua face :

_Sei que essa não é a coisa mais educada pra se dizer mas não precisava de tudo isso ... eu ..

_Jennifer , se se sente melhor eu colocando dessa maneira , nós merecemos, nós precisávamos . Eu precisava te dar esse presente e ao mesmo tempo provar pra mim mesmo que nada pode apagar esse fogo de vida que sempre tivemos . Se um dia essa casa acabar , se nada mais existir , faremos outras e outras , eu não me importo . Só quero estar ao seu lado .

Agora deixa de lágrimas e me beija .

_ Seu convencido ! Jennifer sorriu e o beijou profundamente .

- Sabe também o que é muito importante ? Falou Jonathan com um ar safado ,temos tempo e espaço pra você pensar em como me agradecer usando sua criatividade .

Ele à levou pra dentro da casa e ela era uma cópia quase perfeita de Bel Air . Os móveis pareciam que tinham sido colocados por ela mesma .O tamanho um pouco menor à tornou mais aconchegante e romântica favorecendo também a união familiar . O resto da família conhecia a casa , aliás ajudaram muito Jonathan com seus palpites furados rsrs .

Jennifer admirava a decoração e os detalhes emocionada com os olhos e o sorriso brilhando . Aquilo era um espelho dela mesma . E o jeitinho deles .

Seus corpos continuavam ansiosos . Jennifer mais ainda , a amamentação não contribuiu pra ela extravasar totalmente seus desejos aumentando extraordinariamente seu libido . Jonathan cuidou dela durante a gravidez e o período de resguardo , sendo que seu libido também estava à flor da pele .

Ele tocou em sua cintura e ela tremeu levemente respirando o ar fresco da mata . O quarto foi o último cômodo da casa que ela viu e em que estavam . Resolveram descer e tornar essa aventura um pouco diferente voltando pra uma das árvores . Jonathan colou novamente seu corpo nela e começou sua performance levantando sua blusa devagar e observando seus olhos fechando e seu efeito devastador arrepiando todo seu corpo . Desabotoou seu sutiã e sugou com muita vontade os picos gêmeos de seus seios rosados , apertando seus punhos de encontro ao tronco . Depois ele deslizou suas mãos másculas sobre eles descendo agora pelo tronco dela e abaixando seu shorts . Chupou suas pernas seus pés e subiu até a virilha tirando sua calcinha dourada . Ela contrastava com o mato e ele ficou maluco , colocando uma das pernas dela em seu ombro e tomando seu sexo com toda sua vontade e prazer . Eles estavam sozinhos então ela pôde gemer alto ao nível de seu fogo .Sua vagina queimava . Tentando tirar o máximo de proveito dela porque fazer sexo oral era um das coisas que mais gostava , à deitou numa espreguiçadeira feita de espuma , tirou dessa vez sua roupa e o terminou lá . Quando sua almofada úmida ficou mais rija e macia , ela gritou e gozou intensamente . Jonathan continuou com seu brinquedo delicioso até que ela ficasse relaxada e satisfeita . Depois penetrou sua vagina extremamente molhada e o percurso de seu membro foi forte e viril assim como sua língua explorando sua boca sexy num beijo avassalador .

Aquele sexo selvagem ao ar livre os lembrou da África e era muito melhor . Matava suas saudades e o desejo de se amarem como queriam , sem restrição de nada . E inaugurava mais uma etapa de suas vidas , dessa vez mais serena , sem aborrecimentos , problemas ou aflições . Jonathan resolveu fazer um templo de meditação em respeito à tudo que haviam aprendido , à sustentação espiritual que lhes deu mais força , ânimo e esperança . Que lhes deu uma forma nova e maravilhosa de encarar a vida .

O templo era em forma de gruta , uma cascata caía formando um lago natural . Ele quis fazer uma oração e agradecer por tudo . Não que ele tivesse se transformado num homem religioso , isso ainda não tinha tocado sua alma mas agora acreditava numa força maior que nos impulsiona pro bem se tivermos amor e boa vontade . Ele também quis consagrar e selar mais uma vez seu amor por Jennifer que até agora não havia tirado seu colar de jade .

Ele pegou suas mãos e ela mergulhou no seu olhar azul cristalino :

_ Jennifer , eu te amo e a coisa mais importante que aprendi e descobri nisso tudo é que nem a morte separa as pessoas .

Ela ficou apreensiva e com muito medo :

_ Quer dizer que aprendeu à sentir saudades se não estiver comigo ?

_Não meu amor , aprendi que não é a distância que separa as pessoas mas a falta do amor que elas não tem . E o meu é muito grande e eterno . É um consolo saber que não importa onde estivermos , sempre estaremos ligados , pois é esse amor que nos uni .

Ela olhou pra ele e admirou sua evolução espiritual :

_Você sabe que ficaria com você de qualquer jeito , fosse onde fosse , que você que é minha felicidade, não sabe ?

_Claro que sei meu bem , eu morreria por dentro se não tivesse sua presença mas me conforta saber que isso não seria pra sempre .

Agora diz que confia em mim Jennifer !

Eles se beijaram com muito amor , desejo e confiança antes dela responder :

_ Eu confio !

Dentro daquele lugar sagrado uma luz banhou seus corpos e iluminou suas almas os recompensando por sua fé que superou tudo e acreditava realmente que existe o amor escrito nas estrelas .

Três anos haviam se passado quando Jonathan avistou bem ao longe uma única cor no horizonte nevado . Era um ponto vermelho magnífico se sobressaindo naquela paisagem gelada , que ele se aproximou e beijou com todo seu amor , carinho e desejo . Jennifer cortou os cabelos e estava mais deslumbrante e sexy do que nunca .

_ Ai paixão , foi uma excelente ideia ter me trazido pra Patagônia , é realmente muita linda e tranquila apesar do frio .

E agora tenho alguém o tempo todo pra me aquecer !

Jonathan envolveu todo seu corpo o apertando de um jeito terno :

_ O resto da família Hart vai entender que precisávamos de um cantinho assim só pra nós , isolado do mundo e do barulho .

_Um dos nossos cantinhos que nos fazem sentir os únicos habitantes da Terra ? Disse Jennifer com o rosto mergulhado no ombro dele .

_Mais ou menos querida porque aqui e agora não somos os únicos .

Ela concordou e segui com ele abraçada na direção da cabana de inverno , pois uma friagem mais intensa se aproximava com a chegada da noite .

O sobretudo vermelho não só se sobressaiu nas brumas lhe dando charme , sofisticação e sensualidade , como embrulhava sua barriga de 8 meses .

Jonathan Hart Jr. era um menino doce e forte como os pais e esperava ansioso e feliz junto com seu vovô em Los Angeles , a chegada de sua irmãzinha Maxuela .

A ultrassonografia colorida , avançada e moderna , mostrava que ela teria os olhos azuis do pai e os cabelos ruivos da mãe .

Jonathan e Jennifer formavam o lar baseado no amor , respeito e confiança. O exemplo raro do lar que todos deveriam ter .

Mas o amor particular do casal ... Ah, esse era incomparável e insubstituível !

FIM


End file.
